


So it was a Dream?

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Winx Club
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Deviates From Canon, Evil OC, Evil sibling, F/M, Gen, Lies, Magic, OC, OOC, Romance, Theft, Violence, cursing, major oc - Freeform, possible non canon pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: Waking up Bloom realizes that the last few years have been nothing but a dream. Starting her last year of high school Bloom believes she will live an ordinary life until she realizes maybe those weren't just dreams.





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Winx Club in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own winx club! I write this fic to practice, improve my writing and for the fun of it. I make no profit from it.

With the sound of birds filling the air Bloom watched as her older sister Daphne got married to Thoren. It was a beautiful sight.

 Watching the scene before her play out Bloom could feel tears of joy forming at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't have been any happier for her sister. Daphne who had been trapped at the bottom of Lake Roccaluce for so many years, had finally found freedom and happiness. Seeing her older sister marry the love of her life was just so overwhelming for Bloom.

 …………Bloom……..

 Sniffling a bit she clapped along with everyone else. She noticed her parents; King Oritel and Queen Marion holding each other while watching their eldest daughter get married. They were all finally reunited.

…………..Bloom……………..

It was like a dream.

………………Bloom its time to get up…………….

When the guest stopped clapping and Daphne pulled away from Thoren; Bloom ran to her sister with the intention of giving her a hug. But before Bloom could reach her everything went black.

“ Bloom, you’re going to be late for your first day of school” a voice called out.

Startled Bloom jumped up out of her bed, tripping and falling to the ground. “Owww,” she moaned while rubbing her bottom. “ Mom, what was that for?”

“Oh dear, are you alright Bloom” A woman with slightly tan skin, short brown hair that framed her face and hazel-brown eyes asked as she looked down at Bloom. The woman wore blue overalls with a yellow shirt underneath them; a yellow apron with green apples on it that wrapped around her waist, finishing the look the woman wore a blue necklace and earrings. The woman is none other than Vanessa, Bloom’s adoptive mother.

Yawning Bloom got up off the floor and sleepily looked at her mother asking her “ why’d you wake me up so early.”

Crossing her arms Vanessa gave Bloom a stern look. “ Really Bloom. You’ve already forgotten? Todays the start of the school year.”

Blinking in surprise Bloom replied, “ school? School?! School! What do you mean school?!” Blooms tone quickly changed from confused to distressed.

Giving Bloom a concerned look Vanessa asked. “ Are you ok Bloom? Do you want me to get the thermometer?

Seeing her mother’s concerned face Bloom suddenly remembered and answered. “ No, I’m fine. I just had this really weird dream. It all had seemed so real. I’m just a little confused.”

Smiling Vanessa patted Bloom on the head, “ well its time to wake up sleepyhead, you don’t want to be late for your first day?” With that Vanessa walked out of Bloom’s room closing the door on her way out.

Bloom looked around her in shock. It was her bedroom or maybe her old bedroom, her memories where a bit jumbled. Her name is Bloom; her hometown Gardenia, she lives with her family. She is fifteen going on sixteen; today is the first day of the school year and the last year of high school.

Everything else had been a dream, a horrible and wonderful dream. ‘I think I may cry,’ Bloom thought to herself already feeling the buildup of tears. Bloom rubbed at her eyes wiping away wet droplets and then grabbed a change of clothes before heading into her bathroom.

Taking a quick shower and changing Bloom headed out of her room wearing a teal crop top with pale yellow sleeves, blue flared jeans and yellow shoes. Making her way to the kitchen her mind was preoccupied with the dream she had. ‘ It had to be a dream. I mean a magical school for fairies, being a princess and dating a prince.’ Her felt grew warm just thinking about it.

Entering the kitchen Bloom knew for sure that it had all been a dream. The reason why she knew it was a dream just happened to be sitting across from her.

A girl around her age sat at the table. While the girl originally had long brown hair it was now dyed blonde, bright blue eyes were set in a heart shaped face, full pouty pink lips under a small nose. Wearing a blue tank top under a white jacket, black jeans and white shoes. The girl is Sara, Blooms older sister by a month. The two of them had been born in the same year, which had led to Blooms parents revealing that she had been adopted early on.

Sadly Bloom could sort of understand her subconscious creating a dream where she was an only child, Bloom and Sara had never really gotten along. ‘Gosh, that sounded like a bad fanfic.’ Bloom thought to herself feeling a bit ashamed.

Staring with disinterest at her breakfast of eggs, bacon and fruit, Blooms eyes then turned to the basket of croissant in the center of the table. Grabbing one of the delicious pastries she started to eat. While she ate Bloom noticed that Sara hadn’t touch her plate. Instead her sister seemed to be keeping herself preoccupied by tearing up a croissant. Finishing her breakfast the door to the dining room opened and a man in his forties walked in. With naturally blonde hair and bright blue eyes similar to Sara’s; he wore a light blue short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and blue shoes. The man is Bloom’s adoptive father Mike. Mike sat down at the table and picked up the paper that had been laying across his empty plate flipping it opened he asked, “ You girls want a ride to school?”

Sara was the first to answer, “I’m walking to school with some friends.”

“Ah, what about you Bloom” Mike asked as Bloom had just bitten into another croissant, choking it down Bloom answered, “I was thinking of walking too.”

Sara quietly muttered, “ Considering how much you’ve eaten I would think so.”

Bloom blushed at the comment while Mike put his paper down giving Sara a stern look.

Standing up Sara said, “gotta go,” as she walked out of the room. With the slamming of the front door it signaled Sara’s departure.

Hearing the commotion from the kitchen Vanessa came into the dinning room.

“Did Sara already leave?” Vanessa asked.

“Mmmm” Mike answered reaching over and grabbing Sara untouched plate. Vanessa watched him with a look of reproach on her face.

“ What? No reason to let good food go to waste” Mike said.

Blooms gaze swept over the wall where the clock hung. Startled Bloom stood up quickly almost knocking over her chair and grabbing her backpack that had been prepared the night before.

Rushing out the door Bloom called out, “ bye mom, dad. Thanks for breakfast.”

Running down the sidewalk in the direction of her school it wasn’t long until Bloom came across Sara. Who stood at a street corner tapping her foot impatiently. Coming to a stop her sister Bloom opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind as Sara gave her a dirty look.

“I hope you’re not thinking that I was waiting for you” Sara muttered looking out at the street.

“Umm no, its just wont you be late if you don’t hurry?” Bloom questioned. Bloom and Sara had never gotten along. It was unlikely that Sara would start being nice anytime soon.

With a smile that didn’t quiet reach her eyes Sara told Bloom. “Mitzi dating an older guy, he has a car.”

 "Oh, so you’re waiting for them?” Bloom couldn’t help but make a face at the mention of Mitzi name.

“Duh” Sara muttered while inspecting her manicure.

Feeling awkward standing there with nothing to say “Then I guess I’ll just continue on my way” Bloom said and started to leave.

“You do that,” replied Sara. Turning away to continue on to school Bloom heard Sara call out, “Oh, wait a sec.”

“Yeah” Bloom asked quickly. It wasn’t common for Sara to initiate a conversation or at least not one with Bloom.

“I just remembered. Don’t talk to me at school, ok, its really embarrassing,” Sara told Bloom.

Muttering a “fine,” Bloom continued on her way.

As she walked Bloom heard a honk from behind her. Turning her head she saw a red sports car with a girl around Blooms age with long black hair parted down the side, fair skin and black eyes. She wore a green tank top, tan pants and green glasses.

The girl leaned out the window slightly and called out, “ so long loser, ahaahhaha”

Bloom huffed as she watched the car drive out of sight. ‘Mitzi’ Bloom darkly thought to herself, ‘some things never change.’

Checking her watch Bloom let out a small gasp and cried out, “Oh crud, I’m going to be so late.”

Breaking into a run it wasn’t long before Bloom realized how out of shape she really was. ‘Apparently dreaming you are amazingly fit does not transfer to the real world,’ Bloom thought to herself. Pushing herself Bloom managed to make it to the schoolyard before the bell had rung. Heading to her first class Bloom noticed a mop of green hair standing under a tree. Feeling reenergized Bloom ran up and hugged the girl with the green hair from behind.

“Selina!” Bloom cried out happily hugging said Selina. Seeing your best friend after having a dream where she had been an evil witch was strange and also left one a little relieved. Even though Selina had eventually left the dark side and returned to being a fairy it was still nice to know that it hadn’t actually happened.

Selina struggled a bit and cried out “oomph, Bloom what the? What are you doing?”

Letting go of Selina, Bloom waited until the girl turned around to hug her once again.

“I’ve just missed you so much.” Bloom happily explained.

Returning the Selina smiled. When the two parted Selina took a step back and pushed Bloom gently.

“What are you talking about? We just saw each other last week,” Selina said.

Bloom blushed then muttered “But it feels like its been forever.”

In her dream Bloom had seen Selina just recently but she still missed her childhood friend. The Selina from the dream had been so different. A sad smile appeared on Bloom’s face as she thought about it.

Giving Bloom another push Selina then walked away and called out, “come on weirdo where going to be late for Ms. Rossi class.”

Bloom who had started to follow Selina came to a sudden stop.

 "You don’t mean Ms. Rossi the history teacher do you?” Bloom asked.

“Yeah, don’t you remember we checked are schedule last week. We have three classes together. One of them is Ms. Rossi history class” Selina replied.

“But she’s the teacher that on the first day gives you a test on everything you learned last year and what is being covered this year” Bloom blurted out.

“What! You have got to be kidding!? I’m not prepared for that. Where did you hear that?” Selina asked in a high pitch voice as she panics.

In truth Bloom remembered it from her dream. In her dream Selina and her had Ms. Rossi. Selina just barley managed to pass the test but Bloom had failed. Along with most of the class to make up for the test score Bloom had to write a ten-page history report. It had been brutal but then again it had only happened in her dream. It was unlikely that it would actually happen.

“Well?” Selina asked.

“Oh well. I think I heard some other students talking about it,” Bloom replied. There was no way she could tell Selina that it had happened in some bizarre dream.

Selina let out a sigh. “Jeez, don’t scare me like that. That was probably just a rumor to scare anyone who’s taking the class. There’s no way a teacher would do that on the first day.”

“Your probably right. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Bloom laughed a bit but deep inside she had to wonder. What if, what if it did happen? What if Ms. Rossi did give them a test this morning? If that does happen, would it mean that the other things from her dream would happen too.

Watching Bloom drag her feet while in thought, Selina reached out and grabbed Blooms hand pulling her along while saying, “Come on slow poke lets get to class.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 03/25/18
> 
> I recently received a review on another fic explaining that I have a tendency to start my sentences with the same word/name. I happened to look back at this fic and notice a bunch of mistakes and decided to correct them to the best of my abilities. Nothing much has changed in this chapter. Though hopefully it’s a bit easier to read!
> 
> So far only the first chapter has been fixed up a bit.


	2. School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Winx Club in any shape or form. I write this for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

The sun shone down onto the school courtyard, where a young girl with red hair carried a stack of books trying to make it to her next class without dropping them. Bloom had been minding her own business eating an apple at break when her science teacher Ms. Holt had asked her to grab some books from the school library. This normally wouldn’t be such a problem if it weren’t for the fact that the books that Bloom had been asked to fetch included ten thick textbooks that currently blocked her line of sight.

 

Bloom felt the books in her hand start to topple over. “No no no” Bloom cried out as she tried to stop the inevitable spill of textbooks. At the last second Bloom felt a force on the other side of the wall of books push them back into place.

 

“You got it,” a feminine voice asked from behind the tower of books.

 

“Umm yes, thank you” Bloom answered balancing the books. A pair of hands then grasped the center of the stacked books and carefully took half of them. Doing so allowed Bloom to finally see in front of her, revealing Selina smiling as she held a stack of books equal in size to the ones Bloom carried.

 

“So is there a reason you were carrying the leaning tower of textbooks” Selina asked.

 

“Oh ummm Ms. Holt asked me to get them for her” Bloom answered offhandedly.

“Tch, I can see that happening. Well lets go deliver these books,” Selina said as she started to walk to the classroom.

 

“Hm what do you mean?” Bloom asked.

 

“Its just that you’ve been doing really well in school. It’s like you know all this stuff already. The teachers probably think they can use you as an aid at this point. Hah” Selina said jokingly as she continued walking not noticing Bloom had stopped, a worried expression appearing on her face.

 

Bloom stared blankly in place remembering the dream she had over a month ago. It had been odd that’s for sure. In the dream she had started out as a baby and after getting older she had learned she was a fairy and a princess. Going on adventures with friends. Saving friends, family and worlds. Finding love, a picture of a young man with blond hair and blue eyes appeared in Blooms mind. Bloom felt her face warm up.

 

“Hey, earth to Bloom” Selina called out surprising Bloom and causing her to jump back. Managing not to drop the books or fall on her ass, Bloom look up to see Selina halfway down the hall and felt her face heat up in a full-blown blush.

 

“Sorry” Bloom mumbled and ran to catch up to Selina who gave an amused look.

 

As the two continue to class Bloom looked at Selina and wondered if it would be ok to tell her about the dream. Selina had been Blooms best friend since primary; the only problem is what if she started to think that Bloom was crazy or something.

 

Blooms train of thought was interrupted as Selina spoke up “okay now I know something’s wrong. Your never this spacy.”

 

“Its just you know how you said its like I already know all this stuff” Bloom started not meeting Selina eyes.

 

“Yeah” Selina responded questionably.

 

“WellthetruthisIdreamtit” Bloom said without any breaks between words. Her eyes closed tight as she waited for Selina response.

 

It took Selina a while to decipher what Bloom had said and just to make sure she asked, “You dreamt it?”

 

“Yeah starting from when I was a baby and ending twenty or so years later when my older long lost sister got married. That’s how I know everything in class because I’ve already lived it. It’s why I knew about Ms. Rossi test and aced it. I had previously failed it but in the dream just like that day, we went over the test and answers afterwards.” Bloom blurted out, feeling like a great weight had finally lifted off her chest.

 

“Older long lost sister? Are you talking about Sara?” Selina questioned.

 

“Well no, in my dream Sara never existed. Anyway eventually I found out who my birth parents are and I………met them and my older sister” Bloom started to sniffle as she thought about it. Her parents and sister cursed and imprisoned.

 

“Oh Bloom….” Selina softly said.

 

“I’m not crazy or anything” Bloom declared.

 

Selina giggled a bit and replied, “Of course you’re not crazy. Obviously you’ve been studying so hard at night that you’re dreaming about school and homework.”

 

Unsurely Bloom asked “Really? I mean it just felt so real.”

 

“Of course I’m sure. This one time I went to a camp for summer and the first night there I dreamt I was home and that the camp was actually the dream. I so freaked out when I woke up in the camp bump beds the next morning.” Selina gave a little shiver as she thought about it.

 

“Yeah?” Bloom questioned wanting to be reassured.

 

“Of course. As for meeting your biological parents.………. I think that’s only natural to want to know who they are”

 

Bloom let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Turning her head to look at Selina she smiled and said “Thanks Selina. You’re probably right. It’s got to be all in my head.”

 

By now the two girls had reached the classroom, continuing inside they found a woman with dark brown hair tied into a bun, dark eyes, golden glasses, wearing a purple button up shirt and matching skirt and purple high heels. Ms. Holt sat at her desk while she marked up papers with a red pen.

 

All of a sudden Ms. Holt turned in her chair glasses flashing as they caught the light from a nearby window. A wide smile spread across Ms. Holts face revealing a pointed tooth.

 

Bloom felt her hold on the books she carried tighten. It wasn’t uncommon for students to feel uncomfortable around Ms. Holt. While Ms. Holt is a very attractive woman there was something almost predatory about her looks and movements that set others on edge.

 

“There you are Ms. Bloom I was beginning to worry seeing as it was taking you so long” Ms. Holt paused as her gaze shifted to Selina “ and if it isn’t Ms. Selina I don’t believe I have you in my next class”

 

An uneasy tension filled the room as Bloom watched Selina shift her feet and answered “yes ma’am”

 

Stepping forward to grab Ms. Holts attention Bloom told her “Ms. Holt, Selina helped me with carrying the books for class.”

 

“I see, that’s very kind of you Ms. Selina but I believe it’s about time for you to get going. Break will be ending soon and I doubt you want to be late for class.” Saying this a pleasant smile had appeared on Ms. Holts face.

 

“Yes Ms. Holt, I’ll just walk Selina back part of the way” Bloom told Ms. Holt while grabbing Selina’s hand and starting to head for the door.

 

Ms. Holt slowly tilted her head causing the light that had been reflected on her glasses to shift revealing deep purple eyes staring at Bloom. Before Bloom had reach the door Ms. Holt called out “Of course, but before you go.”

 

“Yes” Bloom asked a strain smile plastered on her face.

 

“Why didn’t you use the book cart?” Ms. Holt asked.

 

A long length of silence passed between the three women only to be interrupted by the sound of a smack as Bloom face palmed.

 

* * *

 

 

Bloom and Selina exited Ms. Holt’s class; it wasn’t long until one of them started talking.

 

“So the books cart?” Selina asked gently nudging Bloom with her elbow.

 

Bloom sighed, “Don’t you start, I can’t believe I didn’t think of using a book cart. What is wrong with me?”

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself everyone makes mistake” Selina mention patting Bloom on the back.

 

With a half smile Bloom replied, “Yeah I guess your right.”

 

Selina pouted a bit and said, “Of course I’m right, I’m always right.”

 

The two friends smiled at this and laugh while walking through the hallway and out into the courtyard. The laughter though died down as the two saw a pair of students; a boy and girl to be exact holding hands underneath a tree. The girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes wore a blue tank top, black skinny jeans and black wedge boots. She held the hand of a teenage boy with short spikey black hair and black eyes he wore a short sleeve shirt that was open revealing a long sleeve red and dark blue under shirt, black jeans and reddish purple high tops.

 

The blonde turned slightly and looked at Bloom and Selina. After a few seconds she smirked and walked away dragging the boy along with her.

 

“I can’t believe Sara and Andy are together!” exclaimed Selina hands held out in a strangling motion and a scowl on her face as she watch Sara and Andy retreating forms.

 

“Why not?” asked Bloom curiously.

 

Selina held her head as she said, “Well first of all Sara doesn’t even like Andy, and second she’s just dating him because you like him.”

 

Surprised Bloom realizes that it was somewhat true. For the past couple years she had a crush on Andy but that all felt so far away now. “Selina its ok I’m not even that into Andy anymore” Bloom told her.

 

“Your not just saying that because Sara your sister are you” Selina asked.

 

Bloom giggled “No I really don’t feel that way about Andy anymore.”

 

“Your sure” Selina asked standing in front of Bloom and looking her in the eyes.

 

“Positive” Bloom confirmed.

 

Selina took a moment to think about it then said “I’m not quite sure if I believe you but that’s ok.” Taking a breath Selina said in a deeper voice “Because you’ll always have me Bloom” and hugged Bloom.

 

Bloom laughed and shoved Selina away “you better get going or you’ll be late.”

 

Taking a few steps backward and snapping her fingers Selina told Bloom in that same deep voice “you two babe.”

 

Bloom laughed some more and turned around heading back the way she came. Bloom walked into Ms. Holts feeling like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The dream that she had at the beginning of the school year was just that a dream. There were just to many differences for it to be anything else.

 

Bloom sat down in the only seat remaining in the front row of the class. Ms. Holt wrote on the board as Bloom took out a notebook and pen to write with.

 

Ms. Holt finished writing on the white board and turned around to her class. An eerie smile on her face as she began to talk. “I hope all of you had a good weekend, as you know from reading the class syllabus you all have an end of the year project due in this class. But many of my previous students often complained about how the project was due around the same time as finals. So this year I decided not to have it due at the end of the year.” Ms. Holt proclaimed.

 

A loud shout of cheers went out at this news. Ms. Holt ignored the ruckus of the class and continued talking “instead it will be due before the winter break.”

 

As Ms. Holts news seemed to finally make its way through the class effectively silencing them until one brave soul in the back row called out “But Ms. Holt that’s not enough time”

 

Ms. Holt brought her hand up to her chin “well considering that my pervious classes often left their projects till the very last week I’m sure everything will be fine”

 

“But we haven’t covered most of the material in the class and the due dates two months away” another student called out.

 

“ Projects don’t have to be on the course work in class. The whole point of this project is to give you an interactive project allowing you to use the scientific method.” Fixing her glasses Ms. Holt continued, “just remember that this project makes up a third of your grade. As for the proposals, lets see, they can be due around the mid November.” There was a collective groan throughout the class some students even putting their heads down on their desks.

 

Ignoring the students Ms. Holt went on “Now then lets start by pairing you up into two man teams. Crystal?”

 

“Yes” a girl on Blooms left called out.

 

“You’ll be working with Alex. Brandi you’ll work with……”

 

By this time Bloom’s mind had started to wander. The dream that she had over a month ago seemed so real but like Selina said it was only a dream. She had a sister, she never dated Andy and no matter what Bloom did she couldn’t use magic. It was just a dream her self-conscious had created and that meant there was no Sky out there. Feeling depressed Bloom almost missed the mention of her name

 

“Bloom your paired with Andy”

 

Bloom felt a spark of surprise pass through her body and nervously took a look behind her to see Andy in the back row looking at her. Blushing she turned back around to face the front.

 

“Now that pairs are decided I expect you to get together soon and decide on your project. Considering that you all were just complaining about the due date you had better not leave it to the last minute. So don’t procrastinate.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	3. Science Projects, Boys and Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no money or profit from it. The idea for the butterfly wings science project comes from a site called "science buddies" the link in the end notes.

The November air was crisp and as Bloom walked through the school courtyard on her way home she couldn’t help but let out a yawn. School had only been in session for about three months and in about a month time it would be winter break. That meant her birthday and Christmas but before Bloom could even think of that she had to finish her science project. The proposal for the project was due in about a week and she and Andy hadn’t actually talked about it since that first day they were force to meet in pairs. It wasn’t as if they were procrastinating or anything. Even though Ms. Holt thought getting the project done before mid semester would make things easier it didn’t change the fact that they had; other classes, homework and extra circular after school. It was hard to set up a time where both of them were free and could meet.

 

Bloom found herself stopping at the entrance of the school. The truth was that there had been plenty of time for Bloom and Andy to meet up to discuss their project. It was just so awkward to be around him.

 

Bloom kicked a pebble in front of her shoe watching it skip across the sidewalk and into the street looking up she saw a familiar face. A smile spreading across her face she waved and called out “Selina”.

 

Selina who was walking down the sidewalk looked up when her name was called eyes landing on Blooms smiling face. Selina’s face twitched and she looked away continuing on passing Bloom.

 

Watching Selina pass her Bloom shook her head and ran after Selina grabbing her hand to stop her. Selina stopped and looked down at their joined hands and told Bloom “let go, I have somewhere to be and I don’t have time for this.”

 

Bloom felt a sharp pain in her chest at Selina’s words. “What’s wrong?”

 

“What do you mean?” Selina asked shaking off Blooms hand.

 

“You’ve been so distant lately Selina” which was true about two weeks ago Selina had become distracted. Selina had started to avoid her friends at school including Bloom. She came to school only talking the bare minimum never starting conversation. After school she simply left.

 

“Well maybe I’m just busy” Selina said refusing to meet Blooms eyes.

 

A thought popped into Blooms heads and without even thinking she blurted it out. “Is this about the Forest of Flowers, Eldora or maybe the Legendarium.”

 

Selina gave Bloom a surprised look her mouth hanging slightly open. Snapping out of it Selina’s stare hardened and she pushed Bloom roughly away “ what the hell are you talking about; nothings wrong, maybe I just need some space, you’re just so clingy.”

 

Stumbling back Bloom watched as Selina stomped away in disbelief. It hurt that whatever was going on Selina didn’t trust her. Or maybe even worse that she simply just hated her now and didn’t want to be friends anymore.

 

It was while she was staring after Selina that Bloom failed to notice the presence behind her it wasn’t until a hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder. Surprised Bloom jump up and hopped a few step away turning around to find a teen boy around her age with Black hair and eyes. He smiled shyly at Bloom one hand scratching the back of his head “hey Bloom” he said greeted gently.

 

“Don’t ‘hey Bloom’ me Andy, you totally surprise me I thought I was going to have a heart attack” Bloom exclaimed griping her chest.

 

“Don’t over exaggerate it was funny” Andy said chuckling a bit.

 

“So you think scaring me is funny, huh” Bloom pouted.

 

“What, no way! I just mean……heh” Andy denied and then tried to laugh it off.

“Well seeing as your done scaring me, I’ll just be going. Bye.” Bloom said turning around to start her walk home.

 

“Wait a sec” Andy called out.

 

“Hmmm what is it? I want to get home before it gets dark,” Bloom told him.

 

“Oh, well, its about our project. I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow. I mean not go out but you know meet up and hammer out the details for the science project!” By the time Andy had finished talking his face was bright red.

 

Bloom eyebrow rose as she stared at Andy. “Hammering out the details of our project? I would think first we would need to have a project.”

 

“Exactly! That’s why we should get together, I mean meet up.” Andy said smiling.

 

“But tomorrow I was going to be going to the Gardenia shopping center. There’s going to be a huge sale and I was going to look for a birthday gift for Sara.” Bloom said smiling “can’t we reschedule or something”

 

“Mmm rescheduling will be difficult… I know what, why don’t we go shopping together that way we can look for Sara present and get our project proposal done” Andy explained.

 

“Are you sure,” Bloom asked.

 

“Yeah, totally. I guess I have to pick out a present too. So its no problem for me,” Andy said with a bright smile.

 

“I see, then tomorrow we’ll meet up about 10:30 in front of the Gardenia shopping centers fountain,” Bloom suggested.

 

Andy gave a big smile and a thumbs up, “ sounds perfect. I’ll see you then.” Bloom watched as Andy ran off to meet some of his friends over by the school entrance talking adamantly to them.

 

While it was still a little odd interacting with Andy it was nice to see that things were somewhat back to normal. Before Andy and Sara started dating, Andy and Bloom had been pretty good friends. Bloom gently smiled thinking about it. Shaking her head she started on her way home.

 

It took Bloom about thirty minutes to walk home. On the way she thought about Selina and how distant she had become. She may not have any time to try to figure things out about Selina tomorrow, but the day after when they returned to school she’d try to confront her. Bloom didn’t want to lose Selina as a friend.

 

Walking through the front door Bloom ran up the stairs to her room throwing her bag onto her bed. Heading over to her desk Bloom sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw. While Bloom knew that her dreams were just dreams now that didn’t mean she couldn’t use the people and places she saw in them as inspiration for her art.

 

Bloom started drawing the towers of Domino’s Castel and then continued by drawing the royal gardens that surrounded them. While Domino may have only been a place that Bloom had imagined she still thought it was the most beautiful place that had ever been created. Personally she thought it was much more magical and beautiful than the planet of Solaria. Actually it was most likely that the only reason Solaria had the top ranking in the Magix Dimension was because for seventeen to eighteen years Domino had been under a powerful curse.

 

Bloom finished drawing Domino and eyed it for a few seconds feeling satisfied she reached into her desk and pulled out a piece of tape and stuck it to her wall. She then pulled out another piece of paper and started to draw; a big round face, with a pair of huge eyes and two floppy ears. Bloom stared down at the picture and frowned. Sighing the name ‘Kiko’ Bloom then heard a voice call out for her.

 

“Bloom, diners ready. Wash up and come down” Blooms mother called from downstairs.

 

Sighing Bloom got up from her desk and headed out of her room and down the stairs. Heading to the dining room Bloom saw that her father was already sitting at the dinner table. In his hand he had the newspaper, which he was currently writing on. All of a sudden he asked “ 5 letters across, a mystical creature with wings that uses magical dust.”

 

“You mean a pixie,” Bloom asked.

 

“That’s it! Thanks Bloom” Mike told her as he happily filled in the crossword.

 

Bloom sat down at the table just as her mother came out of the kitchen carrying three plates of pasta, placing the plates in front of each of them. Bloom dug in with gusto, it wasn’t until after Bloom was halfway done that she realized something. Swallowing her mouthful of pasta she asked, “where’s Sara”

 

Mike and Vanessa looked up, Mike went back to his dinner while Vanessa answered, “Sara’s spending the night over at Mitzi house.”

 

“Oh” Bloom answered going back to her own meal.

 

“By the way Bloom, would you mind helping me out in the flower shop tomorrow,” Vanessa asked.

Bloom looked up and answered, “actually tomorrow I’m meeting up with my science project partner. We have to figure out our proposal for our project and while I’m out I was going to look for a gift for Sara”

 

Vanessa and Mike smile and Vanessa said “that sounds great. Just be sure to be safe.”

 

“Of course” Bloom paused then continued “but I doubt well take all day. When were finished I’ll head over to the flower shop to help out.”

 

“Oh no, Bloom you don’t have to do that” Vanessa reassured Bloom.

 

“You’ll be tired out by that time anyway” Mike commented.

 

I know I don’t have to but I want to” Bloom told them with a determined look on her face.

 

Mike and Vanessa shared a smile and went back to their meals.

 

When they had finished dinner Bloom helped her mother clear the table and wash the dishes. It was at this time that Bloom’s father stuck his head in and said, “ so someone else’s birthday is coming up soon. Have you thought about what you want?”

 

Bloom who was drying as her mother washed dishes made “mmmm” sound and said, “ I don’t know, maybe a pet.”

 

“ A pet!” Mike exclaimed “I don’t know, a pets a lot of responsibility.”

 

“Oh Mike” Vanessa chided him “Bloom’s going to be sixteen this year. She’s not a little girl anymore.”

 

“Nonsense! Bloom will always be my little girl” Mike stubbornly declared Vanessa sighed at her husband.

 

“Um, well its not like it has to be a dog or anything. Something small would be good. Like a rabbit” Bloom said a smile on her face.

 

Mike scratch his head as he thought about “a rabbit huh? What do those even do.”

 

“Really Mike” Vanessa said hands on her hips.

 

“What? It’s a ligament question,” Mike explained.

 

Rolling her eyes Vanessa turned away from Mike and looked at Bloom “ anyway Bloom your father and I can finish cleaning up. You can go ahead and relax”

 

Bloom looked at her parents and asked, “ is that really okay?”

 

“Of course” they both said.

 

“In that case I’ll just go ahead and go to bed” Bloom mention yawning as she headed out of the kitchen, heading up the stairs and into her room. She had just sat down on her bed and she was out like a light.

 

………………………..

 

As light filtered in through Blooms bedroom window, Bloom found herself trying to move deeper into her bed to escape the light with little success. Rolling over Bloom opened her eyes to look at the alarm clock next to her. The clocks red numbers shone back at Bloom reading 9:50. Bloom rolled over preparing to try to go back to sleep. All of a sudden Bloom froze. Sitting up from her bed she grabbed the alarm clock and stared at it.

 

“Oh no! I’m going to be so late!” jumping off the bed Bloom tore off her clothes and ran into her bathroom taking a shower in record time. Toweling herself off she ran back into her room grabbing under garments and some clothes. Bloom quickly dressed herself in a white shirt with blue-green short sleeves, a blue mini skirt, a brown belt, white sneakers and blue green leg warmers that went up to under her knees. After dressing she ran down the stairs calling out “mom why didn’t you wake me” only to find that no one was home. Instead Bloom found a piece of paper on the dinning room table and pick it up. It read.

 

“Bloom,

 

Went to the flower shop early to pickup a delivery. Good luck with your project and have a good day.

 

Hugs and kisses

Mom”

 

After reading the note Bloom put it back down on the table and grab an apple. Apple in her mouth she open the door and was about to head out when a thought struck her. “My wallet! And keys, keys would be good too.” Running back up stairs Bloom grabbed her white and blue purse throwing in her keys, wallet and cell phone. She then ran back downstairs and flew out the back door only pausing for a sec to make sure it was locked. Running down the street Bloom munched on the apple she had grabbed wishing she had brought some water. After finishing the apple she tossed it in a nearby garbage can and continued running.

 

It wasn’t long until Bloom reached Gardenia’s shopping center and as she drew near she noticed Andy already standing by the fountain looking at his watch. Putting on a burst of speed Bloom skidded to a halt in front of Andy slightly out of breath.

 

“Sorry I’m late, I forgot to set my alarm clock and I slept in” Bloom gasped out.

 

Andy looked a bit surprise but a smile appeared on his face quickly and he replied, “no problem, I only just got here. By the way are you ok?”

 

“Me? Just peachy” Bloom said.

 

“So what do you want to do first?” Andy asked.

 

Pulling herself together Bloom suggested, “ how about we look around the shops. We may get ideas while looking around.”

 

“Sounds good to me” Andy said. The two in agreement started to look around in the shops. As the time passed Bloom and Andy entered a music store. Bloom headed over to the pop section and Andy headed towards the alternative. As the two looked around they both gravitated over to the rock section.

 

“Why don’t we do are project on how music affects plants?” Andy asked.

 

“Maybe. If we did that we can borrow some from the shop, but will we have enough time” Bloom asked.

 

“Enough time?” Andy asked.

 

“ For the plants to show signs of being effected by the music” Bloom answered.

 

“Hmmm, not sure” Andy said as he thought about it.

 

“Well I like the idea lets move it to the top of our idea list” Bloom said.

 

“Mm, so have you found anything to get Sara yet?” Andy asked.

 

Looking down at the ground Bloom sighed and said “No.”

 

“Well in that case, how about we take a break and grab something to eat” Andy suggested.

 

Bloom smiled and then said, “That sounds good, all I had this morning was an apple. How about we have”

 

“Pizza” the two of them said at the same time smiling at each other. Walking out of the shop they went to a small pizzeria. Placing their order the two found a table near some bushes whose flowers were in bloom.

 

Bloom sat down and stared at the flowers. If they did their project on the effects of music on plants they would have almost a month to record their data. On the other hand it would be cheap just take a few plants from the flower shop and play different kinds of music through a stereo or computer, but then again it was a pretty common idea it wouldn’t be such a surprise if one or two of their classmates also came up with the same idea. As Bloom was in thought a small blue butterfly landed on the bush beside her. The sudden movement of the wings caught Blooms attention and as she watched it get caught in a gust of wind she had to admire its ability to fly under such pressure.

 

Watching as the butterfly left Bloom was struck with an idea “Butterfly’s” she said.

 

“Hmm?” Andy asked with mouthful of pizza. While Bloom had been paying attention to the Butterfly their order had already come and Andy had helped himself.

 

Turning to Andy Bloom responded excitedly while making hand movements to represent a butterfly’s flight “we can do our project on butterfly’s and their wings. How their fragile wings can help them fly”

 

Andy took a slurp of his soda washing down his pizza while Bloom grabbed a slice for herself. “That actually isn’t such a bad idea. All we need is a wind tunnel; we can use a fan for that and then the butterfly’s we can make several different types of wings from popsicle sticks and cardstock. Then we can….” Andy continued to explain all the things they could do as Bloom ate. He then took out a pocket notebook and began to write it down. As the two finished their meal the basic idea of the project and what would be needed had been worked out.

 

“I think that’s everything, when I go home I’ll write out are project proposal and give it to Ms. Holt tomorrow.” Andy told Bloom.

 

“Is that ok?” Bloom asked “I can write it up or we could always spilt it.”

 

“Nah, that’s ok I don’t have anything else to do today anyway” Andy assured Bloom.

 

“Then I guess that’s it” Bloom said standing up.

 

“Ah, are you leaving so soon” Andy asked following Bloom example and standing up.

 

“Well no, I still need to find Sara a gift” Bloom explained.

 

“Oh, then is it ok if I come with. I still haven’t found anything either” Andy said scratching the back of his head.

 

“Sure” Bloom replied.            

 

As the two continue walking through the shopping center they entered a number of shops with different types of merchandise. It was in one of these shops that Bloom found herself picking up a necklace. The chain was a brilliant blue color that sparkled in the light. Being held on the chain was a pendant of a butterfly its wings were yellow, red and blue shaped like flames that formed flower petals with deep violet borders.

A memory came to the forefront of Blooms mind of wings that looked similar to this pendant, of an older sister from a dream, of a five-headed dragon and of her Bloomix. A small sad smile formed on Bloom’s face as she stared down at the necklace.

 

Coming up behind Bloom Andy looked over her shoulder and asked, “Oh what you got there?”

 

Bloom jumped a bit when she heard the voice behind her. She had forgotten for a moment that Andy was there. Bloom blushed and looked at Andy showing him the necklace.

 

“Ah that’s pretty” Andy said “you thinking of getting that for Sara.”

 

“No. I mean, I think it’s not her type. I just thought it looked really nice you know” Bloom explained.

 

“So, are you going to get it?” Andy asked.

 

“Well maybe, if it’s cheap enough” Bloom laughed scratching the back of her head. She carefully looked for the price tag and found it attached to the clasped looking at it Bloom could only sigh. Frowning she put it back down.

 

“What’s up? I thought you liked it?” Andy asked.

 

“Yeah, but its to expensive” Bloom explained.

 

“Really, its that bad?” Andy asked trying to get a look at the price tag.

 

Bloom told Andy, “Let me put it this way. With the money I have from saving up to buy Sara birthday present I do have enough. The only problem is that if I bought this for myself I’d only has enough left to buy Sara a pack of gum.”

 

Andy cringed and said, “Yikes, something tells me that wouldn’t go over well.”

“Right.” Sighing again Bloom inhale and let the air out with a determined look in her eye she said, “Okay, on to the next shop.” Bloom then quickly ran to the next shop. Andy stood there a moment and smiled. He then looked down at the necklace Bloom had left behind.

 

Bloom ran into the next shop determined to find something for Sara. Browsing through the collection of hats and scarves Bloom came to a stop in front of the shoes. A pair of high-heeled blue boots Bloom picked them up and notice that the insides had been padded to be more comfortable. Remembering Sara complaining about her feet killing her after wearing her current boots Bloom picked up the boots and checked there price.

 

Just enough Bloom thought to herself. Taking the boots up to the cashier, a young woman with short brown hair and long bangs obscuring half her face.

 

The woman casually rang up the boots and said, “that’ll be ….”

 

“Of course” Bloom replied grabbing her wallet from her purse and paying the woman. Bloom was then handed a large bag with a shoebox inside. Smiling Bloom took the bag and headed out of the store nearly bumping into Andy. Bloom jumped back and looked at Andy and asked, “Did you just get here?”

 

Andy smiled and said, “I decided to look around a bit more in the last store” Andy held up a bag and with a wink said “and I think I found the perfect present.”

 

Bloom looked at Andy in confusion “really?”

 

“Yeah, you want to see?” Andy asked.

 

“Sure” Bloom answered.

 

Andy waited a few seconds and yanked out an oval shape from the bag. Bloom notice that the oval shape was attached to a handle that Andy currently. “A mirror? You got her a hand mirror?” Bloom asked.

 

“An antique hand mirror” Andy corrected proudly.

 

“Wow” Bloom said.

 

“I know right,” Andy said excitingly.

“Its defiantly different” Bloom replied. While Sara may have spent a good deal of her time looking in a mirror Bloom doubted she ever wanted a antique one. But then again Andy was the one dating her.

 

“I know right. So we both got are gifts what do you want to do now” Andy asked.

 

“I actually have to go help my mom out at the flower shop” Bloom told Andy.

“Oh really” Andy asked.

“Yep” Bloom answered.

“In that case I’ll head home and write up are science project proposal” Andy said.

 

“You sure you don’t want help with that” Bloom asked again. Unsure of having Andy do all the work.

“Don’t look so bummed out. I mean you’re going to be busy at your mom’s shop and besides it will look a lot neater if only one person of us writes it” Andy paused and continued on “I’m positive, so go along you don’t want to keep your mom waiting.”

 

“Thanks Andy your such a great friend” Bloom said.

 

Andy smiled gently and waved at Bloom as she waved goodbye. It was only when Bloom was out of sight that his smile fell away a sad frown replacing it. Looking down at his bag he carefully placed the hand mirror back inside carful of the other package that was next to it.

 

…………………………………….

 

Meanwhile, Bloom ran to her mother’s flower shop bag swinging in her hand. Coming to a stop in front of the shop Bloom opened the door calling out “hi mom I’ve come to help.”

 

Vanessa who had been putting together a flower arrangement looked up “oh Bloom, I’m so glad you’re here, we just got a order of Chrysanthemum would you mind helping set them in the displays.”

 

“Sure” Bloom answered taking off her purse; putting it behind the counter with her shopping bag and heading to the back of the store for the flowers.

 

Vanessa finished organizing the flowers in the vase and looked down at the shopping bag Bloom had left on the floor. Picking the bag up Vanessa took a look inside and saw a pair of beautiful blue high-heeled boots. “Oh my Bloom, these are wonderful I’m sure Sara will love them.”

 

Bloom whom had just walked out with an armful of flowers headed for the stands and replied “I hope so, I found them on sale but they weren’t exactly cheap.”

 

“I’m sure Sara will love them,” Vanessa repeated trying to assured her daughter while smiling.

 

Bloom smiled as she got back to work.

 

The next few hours passed in a blur and by the end of the day when the two headed home Bloom was so out of it; that by the time Bloom got home she simply went upstairs and flopped down on her bed falling asleep.

 

………………………………………………

 

Bloom….

 

Bloom stirred as she heard her name called. Rolling slightly in her bed she opened her eyes only to see her mother above her. “Ahh” she called out jumping out of bed in surprise.

 

“Really Bloom, what am to think when you act like that” Vanessa asked her daughter.

 

“What are you doing here” Bloom asked confusedly.

“Waking you up of course, you’re going to be late for school” Vanessa told her daughter.

 

“What? Oh no not again” bloom said as she hurried around her room. Getting cleanup and putting on a clean change of clothes Bloom mother handed her backpack.

“Your dad said he’d give you a ride to school now hurry along” Vanessa said as she gently guided Bloom to the stairs.

 

Bloom continued on down the stairs and ran outside to her father’s car that was waiting at the front of the house. Getting in Bloom put on her seatbelt. Her father Mike turned on the radio and whistled along to the music playing. The drive was uneventful and as Mike stopped the car in front of the school Bloom hopped out of the car waving her father goodbye.

 

As Bloom started to climb the few stairs to the entrance of the school her progress was stopped by a pull to her backpack. Stopping Bloom turned around to meet the gaze of Selina. Selina quickly looked down and then met Bloom’s gaze once again.

 

“We need to talk” Selina said.

 

“Huh?” Bloom asked.

 

“Before you asked me what was wrong and” Selina paused for a moment trying to find the right words and continued “I think your right and I should tell you what’s up”

 

“Really?!” Bloom asked excited that she and Selina would finally be able to make up.

 

“Yes but not here I want to talk in private” Selina whispered.

 

“Of course” Bloom said smiling.

 

Selina gave a watery smile of her own and walked away looking back once and motioning for Bloom to follow.

 

Bloom followed as Selina stopped about a block away going into a side-alley. Startled by this Bloom stopped and looked at the entrance to the alley gripping her backpack she entered and saw nothing. The alley was empty Selina was nowhere in sight.

 

Panic started to settle in and Bloom began to turn only to be pushed roughly to the ground, catching herself she turned her head to look behind her only to see Selina who’s right hand glowed slightly tears falling from her eyes.

 

“ I’m so sorry Bloom. I just want to keep you safe, to keep Eldora safe but you know things, things you shouldn’t. Earth doesn’t have any fairies and when we met Eldora before she said you didn’t have the potential to become one and that means… it means you can only be a witch and I don’t want that Bloom.” Throughout her speech Selina voice rose and tears poured down her face.

 

“Wait Selina you don’t understand I” Bloom tried to explain.

 

“No its you who doesn’t understand. This maybe selfish but to project you, to protect Eldora and to protect everything you must forget Bloom” lifting her hand up higher the light surrounding Selina became brighter and flashed “please just forget Bloom” and everything became white.

 

………………..

 

“Bloom, Bloom, Bloom can you hear me.” A male voice called out.

 

Bloom stirred as heard someone call her name. Opening her eyes she met the dark eyes of Andy a worried look on his face.

 

“Mmm, Andy what’s going on” Bloom asked finding herself lying on the concrete floor.

 

Bloom with Andy’s help stood up and noticed that she was in an alleyway “and why am I in some alleyway.”

 

“That’s what I want to know” Andy explained. “I was just running by when I saw you passed out in here. Did something happen did someone do something to you. Was it Selina?”

 

“Huh ummm” Bloom tried to think about what had happened and about Selina and felt a stabbing pain in her forehead. Holding her head Bloom groaned.

 

“Are you ok” Andy asked in concern.

 

“Its just a headache” Bloom explained, “the last thing I remember I was being dropped off by my dad.”

 

“I think we should get you too the nurse” Andy said gently taking Bloom’s hand and leading her to the school.

 

“I can go by myself you know” Bloom explained.

 

“Yeah maybe but I’d be really worried if I didn’t make sure you got there” Andy told Bloom “you know if you don’t think you can walk I can carry you.”

Bloom looked at Andy raising one eyebrow “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Andy tried to smile as they continued walking with Bloom, neither of them noticing that they still held each other hands.

 

Leading Bloom to the nurse’s office Andy finally noticed there hands and blushed. Quickly letting go of Bloom’s hand he waited until Bloom took a seat before running off to get the school nurse dragging her back to Bloom.

 

The nurse a tall woman with dirty blonde hair held in a tight bun looked at Bloom in concern and gently grasped blooms chin asking her to open her mouth. Checking her throat and then asking if she was in pain anywhere or if she felt light headed. Bloom explained to the nurse that her head was hurting a bit and how the last thing she could remembered was getting dropped off at school by her father.

 

The nurse eyed Bloom a few more seconds and opened up a small fridge off to the side. Grapping an apple juice as well as a few packages of crackers and cheese she handed them to Bloom. She then explained that she thought that Bloom might have fainted because of low blood sugar but just to be sure she’d call Bloom’s parents.

 

Bloom snacked on the cheese and crackers as the nurse headed off to make the phone call. Andy stood nearby silently. Bloom offered him a cracker, which he accepted.

 

“Sorry for causing you so much trouble. Now your late to class” Bloom told Andy.

 

“Its no problem. As long as you’re ok, also I was already late to begin with at least now I’ll have a good excuse for my teacher” Andy explained good-naturedly.

 

Bloom laughed a bit at that.

 

“So are you alright,” Andy asked again.

 

Bloom thought about it for a second then answered “I actually don’t feel that bad anymore. Even my headaches already disappeared.”

 

“Really” Andy asked.

“Yeah maybe the nurse was right and I just needed something to eat” Bloom wondered aloud.

 

“So I guess you don’t need me anymore” Andy said.

 

Bloom looked down at her feet for a second and replied “Um you can stay if you want.”

 

“Really” Andy asked surprisingly.

“Sure” Bloom answered “I mean you did just sort of save me.” The two smiled at each other as they continued snacking.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you have the time please leave a review
> 
> I got the experiment from the link below. It sounded a bit cool.
> 
>  
> 
> Work cited
> 
> The site for the Butterfly experiment mention in this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> MLA
> 
> Science Buddies Staff. "Butterfly Wings: Using Nature to Learn About Flight" Science Buddies. Science Buddies, 5 Aug. 2014. Web. 28 Nov. 2015 


	4. A Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. I write this fic to practice writing and for the fun of it.

As Gardenia high let out for the day, loud cheers and a stampede of feet could be heard. The start of winter break had begun and students where more than a little excited to start their holiday. While most of the students made a mad dash for the school exit one young man with dark hair and eyes stood by the gate waiting and scanning the sea of students.

 

Andy nervously watched the crowd looking for a familiar…. “Bloom” Andy called out into the crowd. A young woman with red hair that spilled out under a fluffy white hat looked towards Andy at the mention of her name.

 

Walking over Bloom had a small smile on her face. “Hi Andy, what’s up?”

 

“Oh well, umm you know,” blushing Andy cleared his thought and said, “are project went pretty well today.”

 

Bloom chuckled and explained “Yeah, but then again I think at that point Ms. Holt was just happy to see a project that wasn’t about the wonders of mold or the effects of music on plants.”

 

“That’s… probably true…” Andy admitted rubbing the back of his neck, “but hey we got an a+”

 

“Hmm” Bloom hummed in agreement.

 

“So anyway I was wondering maybe you’d like to go out for a victory celebration?” Andy asked Bloom hopefully.

 

“A victory celebration… For our project?” Bloom asked.

 

“Of course, I mean it was worth a third of are grade. Now its smooth sailing from here” Andy said striking a pose.

 

Bloom chuckled; “I actually don’t think I have time today…” she began to explain but was interrupted as her Phone rang.

 

Andy deflated upon hearing this and watched as Bloom took out her phone.

 

“Its my parents, you don’t mind if I…” Bloom asked.

 

“Oh, sure no problem.” Andy answered with a quick smile.

 

Bloom walked a few feet away and answered her phone. “ Hey mom, how’s it going?”

 

Blooms mother voice spoke through the phone saying, “OH Bloom, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Huh, about what mom” Bloom asked confusedly.

 

“Your father and I went out earlier this morning to get a few things for the store but it seems like where snowed in right now. I don’t think well be back till tomorrow.” Vanessa explained.

 

“Are you okay?” Bloom asked worriedly.

 

“Yes of course we just checked into a hotel.” Vanessa reassured Bloom. “But Bloom your birthday…”

 

Surprised Bloom explained, “its alright. We don’t have to celebrate on the actual day or anything.”

 

“Are you sure?” Vanessa questioned.

 

“Yep, you two just stay safe.” Bloom told her mother.

“Of course. Oh, by the way how’s the weather looking there,” Vanessa asked Bloom.

 

“Mmm, we got a little snow earlier today.” Bloom replied as she kicked the snow on the ground.

 

“Well, you stay safe yourself, remember to bundle up.” Vanessa reminded Bloom.

 

Bloom felt her face heat up in embarrassment and said, “Mom I’m not a little kid anymore.”

 

“That may be true but I’m still your mother and I worry. I’ll see you when we get back. Stay safe and I love you.” Vanessa told her daughter.

 

Bloom sighed and smiled while telling her mother, “Love you too mom.” After the call had ended Bloom stuffed her phone back in her backpack and turned towards Andy. “Looks like my schedule cleared up do you still want to go celebrate our A.”

 

“Yeah! I know just the place. A little café just opened up a block away.” Andy told Bloom.

 

“Sounds good.” Bloom said in agreement.

 

With Andy leading the way it wasn’t long till the two arrived at the small café. Andy held the door open to allow Bloom to enter first. The two found a comfortable table and sat down. A waitress almost instantly came over and offered the two a pair of menus. The two placed there orders and the waitress left.

 

“So” Andy started off trying to break the awkward silence that had settled between the two “I haven’t seen you and Selina together lately.”

 

“Selina? Who’s that,” Bloom asked curiously.

 

“Your joking right? Your best friend for the last few years, green hair.” As Andy talked Bloom felt a painful headache come on.

 

“My head” Bloom whine holding her head as a searing pain exploded in her noggin.

 

“Are you okay?” Andy asked in concern reaching out for Bloom.

Just as fast as the pain came on it had stopped. Bloom looked at Andy while rubbing her head and reassured him “yeah, maybe?”

“Do you want me to get you something?” Andy asked still concerned for Bloom.

 

“No no, that’s ok I think its going away” Bloom signed. “ Anyway, what were we talking about again” Bloom asked.

 

“Ah well… you know what I can’t remember.” Andy admitted.

 

“Oh well, I’m sure that it will come back to you” Bloom told Andy.

 

“Yeah…” Andy said deep in thought.

 

It was as they had talked that the young waitress whom had taken their orders had returned carrying a tray. Setting down a hot cup of coffee and chocolate cake in front of Bloom and a cup of tea and lemon tart in front of Andy. Bloom and Andy both took a sip of their hot beverages sighing as it warmed there cold bodies from the inside.

 

As Bloom took a bite of her cake she heard the beep of her phone, a signal that it had received a text message. Curious Bloom reached into her bag and pulled it out and read the message.

“Bloom, heard from mom. Sleeping over at Mitzi, don’t wait up. Sara”

 

“Something wrong” Andy asked as he took another bite of his tart.

“No, just Sara.” Bloom explained.

 

“Ah” Andy answered.

 

“Oh yeah, there was another reason why I wanted to come out and celebrate.” Andy suddenly exclaimed.

 

“Really? What is it?” Bloom asked.

 

Andy smiled and reached into his bag pulling out a small red gift bag. “Happy Birthday,” Andy cheerfully said.

 

Bloom choked on her cake and took a swallow of coffee

 

“Andy you shouldn’t have!” Bloom exclaimed.

 

Andy handed Bloom the bag and said, “we’ve been friends for years. I mean things got awkward for a while… Wow that really brings down the mood. So lets talk about more upbeat things. Like how awesome I am for getting you such a perfect gift.”

 

Bloom chuckled, “how do you know I’ll even like it when I haven’t even opened it yet?”

 

“I like to think that over the years I’ve gotten to know you. So why wouldn’t I know what you like or want in a present” Andy explain wagging his finger in the air in a matter of fact way.

 

“Un huh, well we’ll just see about that,” Bloom said opening the bag and gasping as she pulled out a butterfly necklace. “Omg you didn’t?”

 

“I did.” Andy said with a big smile on his face.

 

“But it was so expensive,” Bloom said.

 

“You really wanted it though,” Andy replied taking a sip of tea.

 

“But still,” Bloom said a worried expression appearing on her face.

 

“I wanted to get it for you. So just except it” Andy told Bloom firmly.

 

“Oh thank you so much Andy, it really is perfect!” Bloom said holding up the necklace so it shone in the light.

 

“In that case why don’t you try it on? Here let me help you.” Andy got up and walked around his seat to stand behind Blooms chair. Handing the necklace to Andy Bloom then moved her hair out of the way so that Andy could clasp the necklace around the back of her neck. Afterwards Andy moved back to Blooms front and inspected the necklace. “See it looks perfect on you. It’s like it was made for you.”

 

“Thanks,” Bloom said while blushing a stunning shade of red.

 

“So maybe...” before Andy could finish what he was about to say the loud ringing of his cell interrupted him. Blushing Andy reached into his back pocket to grab his cell taking it out he answered the phone and asked “hello Andy speaking.”

 

Bloom was startled to hear an angry voice from the phone so loud that Andy cringed and held the phone at arms length away. As the voice from the phone quieted down Andy held it back to his ear. “Yes sir, I’ll be there right away,” Andy said sighing and hanging up.

“Sorry about that. It turns out that my boss wants me to work today.” Andy explained.

 

“You going to be ok,” Bloom asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, every once and a while someone doesn’t show up for their shift and they don’t bother to call in. So he has a tendency to get angry at whomever he’s calling to take their shift. It’s not that bad and the pays pretty good for being a waiter,” Andy explained.

 

“Really?” Bloom asked.

 

“Yep,” Andy answered with a large smile. Walking over to the register he took out a few bills paying the cashier.

 

“Oh no Andy I can pay for my own” Bloom told Andy reaching for her wallet.

 

“No way, it’s your birthday. What sort of a gentleman would I be if I made you pay?” Andy asked Bloom.

 

“I thought we were celebrating are grade?” Bloom questioned.

 

“That too,” Andy agreed.

As the two turned to leave they saw a flurry of white falling out the window.

 

“Hey, it’s snowing again,” Andy said.

 

“Yeah, that’s going to be fun to walk home in.” Bloom said sarcastically.

 

“You going to be okay?” Andy asked in concern.

 

Looking up at Andy Bloom blush and reassured him “Yeah, its not that far. I’ll just cut through the park.”

 

“You positive” Andy asked.

 

“Yeah, besides you better get to work. Don’t want to paint an even bigger target on yourself.” Bloom teased.

 

“Yeah yeah, see you around,” Andy said before taking off.

“Mm sure, bye” Bloom replied. Then took off down the sidewalk. As she continued on the snowfall increased and as she approached the park it became increasingly difficult to see in front of her.

 

It was at this time that Bloom heard a load crash and what sounded like the cry of a large animal. Freezing in fear Bloom looked around trying to figure out which direction the sound had originated from. It was as Bloom was stood frozen that another sound reached her ears, this one a very human yell. Before Bloom even knew what she was doing she headed off in the direction of that sound. While her survival instinct’s told her to run in the opposite direction some other deeper force took over telling her that someone was in trouble and she had to help.

 

As Bloom continued on she came to a clearing. A very unique clearing for the snow did not fall in it. Bloom found herself deep within the park she was trying to cut through in a peaceful looking clearing. Looking up one could see the clear blue sky but surrounding the clearing where walls of fast falling snow. It was like being in the eye of a storm. Looking around Bloom saw a figure half way buried in the snow. Running up to him she found a young man with black hair, faire skin wearing a blue and white uniform of some sort.

 

Looking at him Bloom found herself suffering from a massive headache. It felt like she knew him but this damn headache. She knew him he was someone important she just had to remember…She had to remember…

 

“He” Bloom began saying ”Helia” “oh my goodness, Helia” as Bloom finally remember the headache she had been suffering had lifted. “But that means that if Helia is here, that means…” Bloom was interrupted as a roar similar to the one she had heard before sounded out nearby. All of a sudden a large beast jumped out of the storm entering the clearing.

 

If Bloom was going to compare it to anything she suppose it looked like a giant white wolf but with longer ears and three tails that moved around frantically. The creature took a step forward growling, drool dripped out of its large mouth that show rows of sharp teeth. Bloom took a step back. The creature watched Bloom and then turned its attention to the unconscious Helia.

 

“No” Bloom cried out “I’m not going to let you have him.”

 

In surprise the creature took a step back but then leaped forward and opened it’s raw wide to release an eerie cry. Causing a powerful gust of wind to slam into Bloom knocking her back several feet where she came to rest laying in the snow. Picking herself up she found the beast lunging at the specialist.

 

Bloom’s arm shot out and she cried “NO!” a flash of light appeared around Bloom’s hand blasting out at the beast before it could reach Helia, causing it to be sent crashing into a group of trees several feet away.

 

Bloom looked down at her hands in wonder. This feeling she remembered this feeling this is her Winx and the Dragon Flame. She was a fairy it wasn’t just a dream. She is a fairy. With that thought Bloom was surrounded by a warm orangish red glow. She then found herself in a blue tank top, skirt, arm warmers and shoes. A golden tiara appeared on her head and a pair of blue wings on her back.

 

The beast had managed to pick itself up by this time and came leaping out of the trees it had crashed into. Shaking its head and getting its bearings it let out a roar and made a lunge for Bloom who’s hands glowed red.

Shouting out “Dragon Fire” a large sphere of fire appeared in Blooms hands. She then launched it at the beast, hitting it in the chest. The beast engulfed in flames gave one final agonizing roar before vanished within the flames.

 

Seeing that the threat was taken care of Bloom looked down at her outfit a wide smile appearing on her face. She then flapped her wings and flew up in the air laughing.

 

“Oh wait,” Bloom suddenly exclaimed “Helia.”

 

Flying back down Bloom landed next to Helia. She then bent down checking for any injuries. Finding a number of scratches and bruises but nothing to serious Bloom grasped Helia’s arm and putting her own arm around his waist she managed to get him in an upright position. She then used her wings to lift the two of them off the ground and started to look around. It didn’t look like there were any other specialist around or even a ship the only thing Bloom could think of doing was to take Helia back home until he awakened.

 

With new determination Bloom carried Helia as she headed towards her house, noticing that since the beast had vanished the storm had begun to let up. Bloom increased her speed wanting to use the storm as cover from prying eyes.

 

It wasn’t long before Bloom had flown her way home. Her wings really where useful and convenient with these she’d never be late again. Using a bit of magic Bloom opened the door flying in and hitting the door closed with her foot.

 

Floating over to the couch Bloom carefully laid helia down. Afterwards bloom felt a sudden sense of exhaustion and her winx outfit and wings disappeared leaving bloom in her white turtle neck and stocking, blue skirt and blue and white boots. The necklace around her neck swayed slightly and bloom removed her white hat.

 

Getting up she ran to the cupboard and took out several blankets and some washcloths. Then went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Heading back to the living room she placed them down on the ground beside Helia and went to the kitchen for a bowl full of warm water.

 

Returning Bloom set the bowl down on the ground. About to pick up the first aid kit Bloom paused and thought to herself. If she was a fairy like her dream then shouldn’t she be able to cast a healing spell of some sort. All she had to do was remember. Thinking Bloom felt a dull painful ache from her temple.

 

“A healing spell; a healing spell, that’s it!” Bloom said the pain disappearing as she remembered a spell. Gently holing her hands over Helia a warm light gathered around her. Closing her eyes Bloom said “Healing Flame.” The light around Bloom grew brighter and shone down onto Helia. As Helia was bathed in the warm light the wounds along his body closed and disappeared.

 

Feeling the warmth of her magic dissipate Bloom opened her eyes to see Helia healed.

“Yes, it worked” Bloom said pumping her fist. “Now then.” She muttered to herself as she grabbed a blanket and laid it over Helia.

 

Looking at him she took notice of the dried blood and dirt on his face. Sitting down on the floor Bloom reached for the bowl of water and brought it over to her noticing it had already grown cold. Dipping her hand into the water Bloom warmed it and took out the washcloth to wring it out. Gently she began wiping away the blood and dirt from Helia’s face. Now that Bloom had gotten a better look at Helia, she noticed that he looked a bit different. A bit younger and his hair is shorter, just reaching his chin.

 

Blushing bloom finished cleaning his face the best that she could and then headed back into the kitchen with the now dirty bowl of water. Pouring the water down the drain Bloom washed her hands. After drying them she headed to the stove and but on the teakettle to boil some water. Leaning on the counter Bloom thought about what had happened. She had been able to use her Winx and transformed. She is a fairy but did that mean that the rest of her dream was going to come true.

 

“Hold on a minute” Bloom said to herself. Now that she thought about it had been some time since she had last thought about her dream in fact she couldn’t even remember it all now. Lets see she had met a blond haired fairy Stella in the park who told her she was a fairy herself and then they had gone to Alfea where Bloom had met Flora and… Bloom felt her head explode in pain clutching her head she waited a few minutes until it disappear and then removed the kettle from the stove pouring the water into two mugs with teabags.

 

Meanwhile in the living room

 

The mound of blankets shifted ever so slightly as Helia opened his eyes looking around in a puzzled manner. ‘This isn’t my room’ Helia thought to himself looking at the homey surroundings. With the pictures that hung on the wall showing a family of four, Helia could defiantly conclude this wasn’t red fountain. Sitting up a bit Helia eyes widened as he realized this wasn’t even the magic dimension.

 

“The Frost wolf!!” Helia said suddenly jumping up only to get his feet tangled in the blankets causing him to perform an epic face plant. Helia found his face meeting the carpet and groaned. The only consolation of this moment is that there doesn’t seem to be anyone around.

 

Deep in thought Helia realized something. The Frost Wolf he and his team had been sent to capture but something had gone wrong and the beast had entered a portal. They had followed and gotten separated and he….he must have been knocked out or something but oddly he didn’t feel any pain in fact he felt great.

 

Helia sat up on his knees and tested out his arms moving them this way and that. Using his hand he tried to get up but was distracted when his hand touched a piece of paper looking down Helia found he was crinkling a drawing. Grabbing it he crossed his legs and sat on the floor examining it. The drawing was of a park the shades and lines made one imagine a peaceful day with friends. Enjoying time with friends and family. For such a simple picture it truly moved Helia. This is what Helia wanted to do, not to fight or to be a hero but to create.

 

It was as he continued to look at the picture that Bloom entered the living room “oh, your up” Bloom said in surprise.

 

Helia startled looked up to see a girl with red hair and blue eyes, she carried a tray with to steaming cups and walked up to him “you didn’t look so good earlier I was wondering if I should get you some help” Bloom told him.

 

“Umm who are you” Helia asked.

Surprised Bloom looked at Helia blankly. It was then that she remembered that Helia or at least this Helia hadn’t met her yet. Smiling she said “I’m Bloom. I found you half buried in the snow in the park.”

 

“The park?” he asked.

 

“Yep, I was cutting through it on my way home” Bloom explained.

 

“Oh” Helia said.

 

Bloom set the tray down on the coffee table and handed Helia one of the mugs. “Tea?” She asked.

 

Helia smiled and took the cup. Gently cupping it he stealth-fully checked the tea for anything dangerous and watched Bloom take a sip of her own.

 

Bloom then started to clean up the blankets that she had set out for Helia.

 

Helia felt a bit disgusted with himself as he watched Bloom pick up the room. Here he was thinking she had put something in his drink when she had only shown him kindness. She didn’t have to bring him back to her house or take care of him and here he was being suspicious about her intentions. This was what training to be a specialist was about; it made you see everyone as a potential threat. If only he could…

 

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

 

Coming out of his thoughts Helia gave a sad smile and said “no.” Taking a sip of tea he said “good tea.” His eyes then returned to the drawing in his hand.

 

“Did you draw this?” he asked.

 

“Hmm, oh yeah. I was wondering where that had gone.” Bloom exclaimed.

 

“Its really good. It invokes such emotion and feelings of peace.” Helia told her.

 

“Thank you.” Bloom said smiling sweetly.

 

“Do you intend to pursue a career in art?” Helia asked.

 

Bloom confusingly look at Helia and realized this must be before Helia had left Red Fountain to go to art school. Right now he was probably confused about what to do. His grandfather is the headmaster after-all. Should he continue the family tradition or follow his own path.

 

“Truthfully I’ve thought about it. I enjoy drawing and I can see myself using it to make a living when I get older but…” Bloom paused. Helia looked up at her as she continued “but I also think that there’s a lot I haven’t experienced yet. I may discover something I enjoy even more. And when I find it I’ll just have to take a chance and try it out. The future isn’t set in stone, anything can happen.”

 

Helia watched Bloom intently “just take a chance,” Helia shoulders then hunched and he said depressively “but then what if others don’t agree with your choice. What if you disappoint them; what if you disappoint your own family?”

 

“I think deep down most parents or even other members of a family, all they truly want is for their children to grow-up happy and healthy. Why wouldn’t they want their kids to enter a career they love?” Bloom explained.

 

“Because its tradition,” Helia replied sourly.

 

“Then have you asked yet?” Bloom asked. Helia looked up startled. “I mean it seems like this is personal and this may be to forward but have you asked them?”

 

“No,” Helia admitted.

“Then all you have to do is ask and you’ll know,” Bloom told him.

 

“And if they say no?” Helia asked.

“Then you’ll have to make a choice. I mean the worst they can do at that point is say no right?” Bloom said.

 

“I guess,” Helia said looking at the drawing again.

 

“I may not know everything but I think you should ask.” Bloom stated confidently.

Amusingly Helia asked “Really?”

“Yeah. I have a good feeling about it.” Bloom said with a smile.

 

Helia stared at Bloom for a while and said “Huh.”

 

“Hmm what is it?” Bloom asked taking a sip of tea.

 

“You have a really pretty smile,” Helia said softly.

 

“Sph,” Bloom found herself spitting out a little bit of tea in surprise.

 

Helia flushed and tried to explain, “ I mean… what I meant was…” he floundered.

 

Bloom chuckled then said, “That surprised me! Your surprisingly forward.”

 

Helia’s whole face flushed red and he face-palmed and then got up and said, “I should go.”

 

“What I meant is that I was a bit surprised but I don’t think it’s a reason to…” Bloom said trying to calm Helia down.

“No, I think your misunderstanding. I came with a team; I mean a group. I got separated and I have to meet them at are rendezvous.” Helia said.

“But” Bloom began.

“I thank you for your help but I have to get back” Helia said as he bowed slightly to Bloom.

 

“I see in that case this is goodbye,” Bloom said with a bitter smile.

“Yes,” Helia confirmed then paused and took a step closer to Bloom. “Actually I have something for you.”

 

“Have something?” Bloom questioned.

 

“Yes,” Helia confirmed.

Holding out his hand Helia summoned a small flowerpot of elegant design, a dove painted on the front. Helia’s hand shone above the soil and a light appeared in the form of a plant that morphed until the light dissipated revealing a small grouping of leaves and a single white bloom on it.

 

Helia handed her the plant blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head.

 

“A Gardenia” Bloom gasped “how perfect.”

 

“Really?” Helia asked flushing a dark red.

 

“Of course. This is the city of Gardenia,” Bloom explained.

 

“Oh” Helia said in a depressed tone.

 

“Hmm is something wrong?” Bloom asked.

“No. Umm the plant is magical, so it may change every now and then,” Helia explained.

 

“Hmmm, you don’t know?” Bloom asked.

 

“Well, I was taught by a friend how to do it but this is my first time trying it,” Helia admitted.

 

“Mmm, I think its great even if it doesn’t change. It’s very pretty, thank you” Bloom said.

 

“Your welcome. I’m sorry that I have to leave so suddenly. Thank you for helping me but I must…” Helia tried to explain.

 

“I know. To find your friends.” Bloom finished.

“Goodbye’s sort of make me feel uncomfortable,” Helia admitted.

“Then don’t think about it as a goodbye but a see you later” Bloom said with a smile.

 

“Heh, in that case I’ll see you later” Helia said as he walked to what he believed was the front door. Opening it and making his way down the walkway.

 

Bloom waved as she watched Helia walk down the walkway and then start to run down the street, his feet making a crunching sound as he stepped in the un-melted snow. Bloom sighed when he was out of sight. While Helia hadn’t mentioned anything about the specialist this proved it. Sky…Sky was alive and that meant. Bloom danced around as she thought about it picking up the tea cups and taking them to the kitchen.

 

It was as she continued to tidy up that she heard the front door open and heard the sound of her parents walking in through the front door. “Bloom your still up ” Bloom heard her father call out.

 

“Dad…mom you’re back early” Bloom said happily running up to the two and giving them a hug.

 

“Hello Bloom, I hope you didn’t stay up waiting for us” Vanessa told her daughter.

 

“No I was just finishing tiding up a bit.” Bloom said.

 

“Then where just in time to give you your birthday present!” Mike exclaimed happily.

 

“Really Mike?” Vanessa asked.

“What? Considering what it is I think it would best if she opened it sooner rather than later” Mike told his wife.

 

“Of course” Vanessa agreed.

 

“Well here you go” Mike said handing Bloom a giant red and green wrapped box.

 

“We hope you like it” Vanessa told Bloom happily.

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it” Bloom assured them.

Opening the lid Bloom blink as she looked inside finding a fuzzy ball. Curious Bloom reached inside only to pull her hand back as the ball of fuzz moved. It wasn’t long until the ball of fuzz stood up yawning. Bloom found herself looking down at a small blue and white rabbit.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Bloom cried out happily “Kiko!”

 

“Kiko” Mike muttered as he stood behind Bloom “is that some new word the kids are using now a days?”

 

Bloom smiled, as she picked up the fluffy little rabbit, “no dad, that’s his name Kiko. Cute isn’t it?”

 

“Kiko? Why Kiko? Why not Hopper or Thumper or Peter,” Mike asked; then flinch as his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“That’s a wonderful name sweetie.” Blooms mother exclaimed. “Where sorry we couldn’t be back sooner to celebrate your birthday.”

 

Bloom look up at her parents and smile. Standing up with Kiko in her arms Bloom hugged her mother “don’t worry mom, this birthday was actually one of the best” she told them. Blooms parents smiled at her and Bloom couldn’t help but think about the future and the many adventures that where just waiting around the corner.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter please leave a comment.


	5. Dashed Hope part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the winx club. If I did I wouldn’t be writing this fic and the characters in the series would have more character development. I write this fic for fun and make no profit from it.
> 
> Just a friendly reminder that at this time Brandon and Sky have switch names and identities.

The sky was blue and filled with fluffy white clouds, as Bloom flew through the sky she felt amazing. Her wings beat as fast as they could as she did an array of spins and loops. Simply enjoying the wind in her hair and the freedom that had come at the beginning of summer. Slowly coming to a stop Bloom hovered in the air.

Technically it was a month into summer vacation, after finishing the school year Bloom had applied to several colleges. But that was finished now and that meant that Bloom had all the time in the world or at least until Stella showed up.

Bloom knew it was only a matter of time before Stella showed up and then it would be off to Alfea. In truth there was probably no reason to even bother applying to college but then again Bloom had been having this odd feeling lately.

The dream that Bloom had all those months ago was now so fuzzy. Meeting Helia a few months ago had caused Bloom to remember that dream, or at least a small part of it. She remembered in the dream that she met a girl with blonde hair named Stella, going to a school for fairies called Alfea and a young man with raven locks named Helia who loved to draw.

But most importantly she remembered Sky. Bloom felt a warm feeling in her chest as she thought about Sky, his blonde hair, blue eyes and his great laugh. Most of the other things from that dream where still blurry but that didn’t matter now. What did matter was that if Helia existed that meant that Sky must also exist. Now all Bloom had to do was meet Stella.

While Bloom couldn’t exactly remember when or how she met Stella she did remember that it happened during summer vacation, something to do with her parents she believed.

It was only a matter of time, Bloom thought to herself as she gently floated to ground behind an alleyway. Her body was engulfed in a soft glow and Bloom transformed into her normal clothes, blue sweat pants, a white tank top, a blue and white jacket and tennis shoes. With her hair pulled up into a high ponytail Bloom started to fiddle with it as she walked out of the alleyway.

It was about a mile from her house and Bloom wanted to get a bit more exorcise before she returned home. Bloom then took off in the direction of her house jogging at a slow pace. Along the way she saw a few early risers as they walked their dogs. Bloom smiled and waved to them as she continued on her way home.

Arriving home Bloom pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door. Opening the door she closed it on her way in and then headed up the stairs and entered her room. Removing her jacket and throwing it on the floor Bloom gathered up some clean clothes to take with her to change into after her shower.

As she grabbed things around the room she saw Kiko her pet rabbit snoring away in his bed. Awing at the cuteness Bloom went over patted him on the head and then headed to the bathroom.

After finishing her shower Bloom exited the bathroom fully clothed in a blue shirt with yellow sleeves, blue star jeans and her white tennis shoes. Bloom noticed that Kiko was just getting up.

Smiling Bloom said, “come on Kiko lets grab a bite from the kitchen.”

Hearing Bloom and the mention of food Kiko leaped up into the air in excitement and hopped over to the young redhead.

Giggling at Kiko antics Bloom picked up the small rabbit and opened her door only to nearly run into her mother who wore a surprise expression.

Vanessa surprise expression quickly morphed into a smile as she said, “good morning Bloom. I was just about to wake you up but it seems like that wasn’t necessary.”

“Yeah I woke up early to go on a run,” Bloom explained.

“A run? Really, but its summer vacation.” Vanessa questioned.

Bloom shrugged her shoulders and replied, “Just because its vacation doesn’t mean I should laze about all day.”

“Oh Bloom, seeing you act so mature.” Vanessa pause and wiped at her eyes that had begun to tear up “It makes me a little sad that my baby girls are growing up.”

“Come on mom, I still have a few years before that.” Bloom huffed out.

“Yes yes,” Vanessa answered.

Vanessa and Bloom continued to talk as they walked down the stairs and then headed into the dinning room. Bloom sat down at the table across from her father. She then set Kiko down on the ground, who hopped off to his food bowl.

Bloom watched as Kiko began to eat, than turn to the large plate of eggs, fruit and croissants that sat in front of her.

“So its summer vacation now, you got any plans?” Blooms father, Mike asked her.

“Um, not really? Hang out around the house and maybe help out in the flower shop,” Bloom told her father as she silently thought, ‘ at least until Stella comes along anyway.’

“Don’t forget about the are annual family beach trip,” Mike happily said.

“Of course!” Bloom agreed with a large smile on her face.

Mike returned Blooms smile as he reached for his coffee and took a sip.

Vanessa came back into the dining room wiping her hand on a dishcloth. She then turned to Mike and questioned, “didn’t you want to give bloom something?”

Mike paused with his cup of coffee pressed against his lips. Placing the cup back down he gave a sheepish smile and said, “well maybe?”

Vanessa raised an eyebrow giving Mike a look.

Clearing his thought and looking at Bloom Mike said, “I may have gotten you a little something?”

“Really?!” Bloom asked excitingly.

“Mm, yeah,” Mike said as he scratched the back of his head nervously, “it’s in the backyard.”

Bloom jumped up from her seat and ran outside. Directly in front of her stood a blue bike with a flower filled basket attached to the front. This is Bloom thought to herself as she looked at the bike. Suddenly a vague memory popped up, of Bloom receiving a red bike very similar to this one. She hadn’t acted very grateful at the time. Although this time she could change that.

Running over to the bike Bloom kicked up the stand and got on. Her parents and Kiko came out of the house to watch her.

“So, you like it?” Mike questioned.

“Yeah! Who wouldn’t like a new bike,” Bloom happily said.

“Oh well, that great!” Mike said laughing.

“I think I’ll go test it out.” Bloom said.

“Sure honey, although try to be back this afternoon. I could use some help in the flower shop.” As Vanessa told Bloom this, Kiko had run up to the bike and hopped into the flower basket.

“Bye.” Bloom called out as she started pedaling away.

Vanessa and Mike waved until she was out of site.

Mike then turned to Vanessa with a big grin on his face and said,“hah and said she wouldn’t like it.”

“They both wanted mopeds and you know it.” Vanessa explained and then said, “Sara already complained earlier. Isn’t that why you where so nervous about giving Bloom her new bike.”

Mike smiled sheepishly and headed into the house Vanessa rolling her eyes as she followed him inside.

* * *

Bloom pedaled down the street avoiding pedestrians and heading to the park. Since she had recalled that memory of her receiving her red bike from her dream, her head had been killing her. She winced as she took a detour into the park coming to a clearing she stopped her bike and helped Kiko out of the basket. Setting Kiko on the ground, Bloom then dug into her pocket and took out some aspirin.

For quite a while now Bloom had been experiencing painful headaches to the point that Bloom had decided to carry some pain reliever on her at all times. Swallowing the pills Bloom headed over to a large tree and sat down against it.

“Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to wake up early to practice flying. I’m just so tried.” Bloom mumbled to herself as she felt her eyes close.

* * *

Bloom found herself opening her eyes in surprise when she heard a loud boom sound.

Looking around and trying to figure out what was going on she realized that she must have fallen asleep. Getting to her feet Bloom took a one another look around trying to figure out where Kiko had run off to.

Suddenly Bloom heard a rustling in the brush and a shadow jump out onto her pant leg. Looking down Bloom found Kiko clinging to her leg, his fur standing on end as he shivered. It was then that Bloom heard that sound again; a loud booming sound as if something had been hit and then a shrill scream rang out.

Realizing that someone must be in trouble Bloom ran off in the direction of the scream.

Kiko released Blooms leg and followed Bloom as she headed to a nearby clearing.

Bloom froze as she looked at the scene in front of her. A large yellow creature stood before her surrounded by much smaller red creatures that walked on all fours. The yellow creature held a blue scepter in his hand and Bloom could just make out a girl at the creatures feet with long flowing golden hair.

A vision of the creature and the girl appeared in Bloom’s head. Bloom let out a gasp, holding her head as it throbbed in pain.

“Stella and Knut,” Bloom whispered to herself.

It was different from her dream. In her dream Stella hadn’t been knocked out. But there was no time to think about that, Bloom thought to herself. Right now, Bloom had to save Stella and stop the ogre.

Bloom concentrated and found a warmth within herself. That warmth spread throughout her body, Bloom then she shouted out “magical winx!”

A bright light was seen as Bloom was engulfed in flames and her outfit was transformed into a blue top, blue skirt, blue arm warmers and a pair of blue boots. To finish the ensemble, a pair of blue wings appeared on Bloom’s back.

Bloom then shot off into the air and floated above the creatures.

“Hey!” Bloom shouted out, “you put that scepter down and step away from the girl.”

Knut looked up and stared at the girl in surprise. Though his expression quickly morphed into a sly grin.

“Yeah.” Knut called out, “what are you going to do if I dont?”

“This!” Bloom called out concentrating on her hands and feeling a steady heat appear in them. When the heat had built up Bloom called out “Flame sphere!”

A sphere of fire shot out of her hands blasted the ogre back several feet. Knut shakily got back to his feet holding his chest where the attack had hit.

Using the scepter Knut pointed to Bloom and said, “get her.”

The red creatures then leapt into action. Jumping into the air to try and grab Bloom.

Bloom floated back a bit and once again concentrated on the warm feeling deep inside herself she then called out, “fire wall!”

A red translucent sphere formed around Bloom and the creatures that had tried to grab her where blasted back, falling to the ground in what appeared to be pain.

Pointing at Knut, Bloom said. “I’ll only say this one more time. Drop the scepter and leave.”

Knut looked around himself and griped the blue scepter in his hands even tighter. He then turned around and started to run away.

Bloom sighed and then lifted her hand. With a flick of her wrist Bloom shot out a small spell. When the spell hit Knut in the back it caused the ogre to glow. Knut then found himself floating above the ground. He tried to run faster and moved his arms as if he was swimming but all he managed to do was a summersault in midair.

Bloom floated over to stand in front of Knut, she then reached down and grasped the scepter in the ogre’s hand. With one strong yank she pulled it from the yellow ogre’s clutches and then floated backwards.

With a snapped of her fingers the spell that was holding Knut in the air was cancelled and Knut found himself falling to the ground.

Bloom then called forth more power, cloaking herself in a orange glow to make herself look a bit more intimidating.

Bloom then pointed at Knut and demanded, “Now leave.”

Knut stared in shock at the redheaded girl, taking a few steps back he then turned around and ran. The red creatures seeing this proceeded to follow him but not before one of them unknowingly to Bloom stopped by the unconscious blonde girl and tore off a piece of her dress.

Bloom watched them go and after the last of the red creatures where out of sight she floated down to Stella and checked on the girl. Bloom hold on the Scepter tightened for a second and then the scepter was engulfed in light. When the light had finally dissipated in the scepter place was a blue ring. Bloom stared at for a second then placed it on her own finger for safekeeping. Bloom then reach out her hand and held it over Stella.

Concentrating Bloom called forth the warmth deep inside her and said, “healing flame.”

A soft orange glow then rained down onto Stella bathing her in light. The minor wounds that showed on her skin started to disappear. After completing the spell Bloom stood up and waited and waited a bit more.

But Stella showed no signs of awakening. Panicking Bloom once again cast healing flame but still no changes. As the sky grew darker Bloom decided that the best course of action would be to take Stella back to her house.

Reaching down Bloom picked up Stella bridal style and floated up into the air, only to pause in the air.

“Whoops almost forgot Kiko,” Bloom said embarrassed.

Floating back down Bloom headed over to the bushes and looked around.

“Kiko its alright now. The big scary monsters are gone now.” Bloom called out

A few seconds later the bushes rustled and Kiko popped his head out. Seeing Bloom he smiled and hoped over to her. Bloom smiled and carefully, as to not disturb Stella, kneeled down.

“Hop onto my shoulders, it will be faster and easier if we fly home.” Bloom told Kiko.

Kiko in one mighty leap hopped onto Bloom’s shoulder and sighed. As Bloom floated back up into the sky Kiko grabbed her hair to catch her attention then pointed down at the park.

Realizing what Kiko was trying to say Bloom explained, “I won’t be able to take my bike with us. I’ll have to come back and grab it later.”

Bloom flew threw the sky at a steady pace. While Bloom wanted to get home as fast as she could, she knew that going to fast may accidently knocked Kiko off her shoulder.

As she approached her house Bloom landed in her backyard. Kiko hopped off her shoulder then ran to the back door waiting for Bloom. Bloom who was still carrying Stella, approached the door while she shifted Stella in her arms. Getting one hand slightly free she pointed at the door and used a simple unlocking and opening spell to enter her house. With the door open Kiko entered the house first, Bloom floated in after him and gave the door a soft kick to close it. Bloom then entered the living room and laid Stella down on the couch.

Laying Stella on the couch Bloom heard something hit the ground. Looking at the floor Bloom noticed the Ring of Solaria.

“Whoops,” Bloom muttered as she picked up the ring and placed it on the end table next to Stella.

Releasing a breath that she hadn’t known she’d been holding Bloom released her winx transformation returning back to the clothes she had on earlier. Rolling her head and stretching her arms Bloom tried to get out all the kinks that had formed from carrying Stella. Sighing she then entered the kitchen and place the kettle on the stove and started to prepare some tea.

A quick look into the living room showed Stella still passed out on the couch and Kiko looking at her with a strange expression on his face. Shrugging her shoulders Bloom returned to her tea but was interrupted as her cell phone rang.

Reaching into her back pocket Bloom took out her cell phone and answered. “ Hello, this is Bloom.”

“Bloom! Thank goodness you picked up.” Vanessa exclaimed.

“Hey mom, what’s up?” Bloom questioned curiously.

“I need you to come by the flower shop and make a delivery.” Explained Vanessa.

“What! Right now?” Bloom asked as she stuck her head out of the kitchen to check on Stella.

“Yes, it’s very important.” Vanessa said.

Worriedly Bloom answered, “But I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“Bloom, I can’t leave the store. I’m having someone come down to check for a gas leak.” Vanessa explained.

“What?! A gas leak?” Bloom asked.

“Yes, it’s probably nothing major but I can’t leave the shop till the gas guy comes by.” Vanessa replied.

“Can’t the delivery be made tomorrow?” Bloom hopefully asked.

Vanessa sighed and explained. “No, I’m afraid not. The orders for the mayor, it’s his anniversary tonight and he has to get these flowers.”

Bloom peered into the living room once again and then thought to herself. If she used her powers she could get to the shop in record time and then deliver the flowers to the mayor. It shouldn’t take to long maybe 15 minutes to a half an hour tops. But if she left Stella here alone, Bloom winced as she thought about it. As Bloom was about to answer her mom the front door opened.

A girl with blonde hair and blues eyes walked through the door. She wore a white top and a blue skit, blue shoes and had on several pieces of jewelry.

Surprised to see Sara but at the same time relieved, Bloom called out. “Sara!”

Sara paused at the staircase and looked over at her sister. “What?” Sara asked.

“Perfect timing, mom needs some help at the shop.” Bloom explained.

“She already called me and I refused,” Sara told Bloom, “I’m super tired from hanging out all day with my friends.”

“But Sara…” Bloom started to say only to be interrupted by Sara as she said.

“You’re the one that likes helping her out anyway, why don’t you do it?”

An idea formed in Bloom’s head and she asked, “So you’re going to be home tonight?”

“That’s what I said,” Sara answered with a roll of her eyes.

“In that case while I’m making the delivery for mom could you keep an eye on my friend?” Bloom asked.

“Friend?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, she’s sort of passed out on the couch.” Bloom explained.

Sara craned her neck to get a better view of the couch and could just see some golden strands of hair.

Scolding Sara asked, “Why should I? I don’t know her.”

“You can always make the delivery then,” Bloom suggested.

Sighing Bloom said “…fine, whatever. I’ll keep an eye on your little friend, okay.”

“Thanks Sara, I’ll be right back. It shouldn’t take much longer than a half an hour.” Bloom cried out and rushed over to give Sara a hug.

“Yeah sure,” Sara muttered as she gently tried to pry Bloom off of her.

Bloom brought the phone back up to her ear and said, “Ok mom, I worked it out with Sara. I’ll be right over, okay.”

“Thanks Bloom this means a lot to me,” Vanessa said in a relieved tone.

“Of course,” Bloom answered.

Hanging up Bloom ran out the front door calling out a quick, “bye, thanks again Sara.”

Bloom then rushed behind some bushes to quickly transform and flew off into the sky.

* * *

Sara rolled her eyes as she watched Bloom run out the door. She then headed into the living room to see a girl around her age with long blonde hair and wearing some weird ass dress passed out on the couch.

Frankly Sara didn’t even know Bloom had any friends, anymore. Sighing Sara started to turn away with every intention of going to her room and pretending that she’d never seen the girl, when something caught her eye.

Looking over at the coffee table Sara saw a beautiful blue ring, walking over she picked it up with a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

“This actually feels a little familiar…” Sara mumbled to herself as she pulled on the chain that was hidden under her shirt. Pulling on the chain revealed a locket with the elegant inscription of Bloom on it. With the two pieces of jewelry in her hands Sara held them up to the light. Comparing the two Sara sensed that the ring had a similar if not stronger feeling to it than the locket that Sara possessed.

Putting the necklace back on and under her shirt Sara examined the ring a bit more. It was fairly pretty and her favorite color too. With that thought in mind Sara tried the ring on and smiled. It wasn’t as if Bloom needed it or anything and besides she always was the one who looked better in jewelry. Sara eyes then traveled over to the sleeping girl and smiled ‘and if it happens to be Bloom’s friends ring, well things do sometimes go missing.’ With that thought Sara took the ring off, tossing it slightly in the air and catching it, she then began to turn to go to her room until she felt a tug on her pant leg.

Looking down Sara saw a small blue rabbit at her feet.

“Aw if it isn’t Bloom’s little bitty bunny friend,” Sara cried out in a high pitch voice.

 Kiko gave Sara a dirty look and pointed to the ring in the girl’s hand.

“Oh this,” Sara said as she showed Kiko the ring, “ just a little something I found lying around.”

With that Sara shoved the ring into her pants pocket but as she did so Kiko jumped up and tried to grab Sara hand. Annoyed Sara grabbed the rabbit by his ears and held him off the ground.

“You know I never really understood why Mom and Dad bought you.” Sara admitted as she lifted Kiko up a bit higher, watching the rabbit squirm. “I mean you smell and your always going through my stuff. Why couldn’t they have gotten Bloom a goldfish or something?”

As Sara talked to Kiko she headed over to the hall closet. Opening the closet Sara tossed Kiko inside the small room and shut the door. As Sara began to turn away from the closet the sound of nails scratching at wood and high pitched screeching could be heard.

Scolding Sara turned back to the closet and kicked the door. “Shut up, you so do not want me to come in there.” Sara yelled out.

At the responding silence Sara smirked and turned away but came to a stop as she heard a voice from the living room.

“Ow! I feel like I’ve been hit by a magic-bus,” the young blonde on the couch muttered as she winced and rubbed her head. She then looked around her surrounding, her eyes finally focusing on Sara.

“Hi!” Stella said giving a bright smile.

“Hey…” Sara answered.

“You must be the one who saved me from that beast?!” The blonde happily said.

 Sara raised an eyebrow and silently said to herself, ‘so Bloom saved someone? Cant really see Bloom as a hero but then again she always has been a busybody.’

The blonde stood up and stretched, wincing and then rubbing her left arm.

“So what’s your name?” She suddenly asked Sara.

Sara was about to tell the girl to bug off but was stopped as the blonde continued speaking.

“Oh wait, I suppose it’s a bit impolite to ask for ones name without giving my own, especially since you saved me. My name is Stella, princess Stella the only child of king Radius and queen Luna and heir to the throne of Solaria.” Stella told Sara.

“You’re a princess?!” Sara asked in disbelief.

“That’s right!” Stella happily replied.

Sara took a moment to think about this. On one hand the girl could just be some weirdo that Bloom had helped but if she was a princess… You would think that there would be an awesome thank you gift for saving her.

A sweet smile suddenly formed on Sara face and in a sweet tone Sara explained, “I’m Sara, I’m glad your okay. You really had me worried there for a minute.”

“Yeah?” Stella asked.

“Of course, you’ve been passed out for a while now.” Sara said.

“Yeah, I guess I got a little over confident with that ogre,” Stella said with a pout.

‘Ogre?’ Sara thought.

Stella then got up and walked around the house a bit examining the pictures in the living room.

“So you’re a fairy, right? What school do you go to?” Stella asked as she picked up a picture off an end table.

"A fairy?” Sara questioned.

“Yeah. I mean you have to be one too have taken care of that ogre and all those ghouls.” Stella replied.

‘So she’s just a weirdo’ Sara thought to herself disappointingly.

“I’m not a fairy.” Sara stated.

“Nonsense I can totally sense some magic from you,” Stella claimed. “ Although it is a bit weak.”

“I know!” Stella suddenly exclaimed. “Could it be that you only just recently discovered your powers. You’re about 16, right? That’s about when powers usually start showing up”

Sara scoffed a bit, “I don’t believe in magic. Whatever happen was just some weird natural anomaly.” Sara explained trying to bluff her way through an event that she hadn’t seen. While at the same time trying to keep it so she didn’t get dragged down whatever weird psychic break the girl was having.

“What do you mean? Of course there’s magic!” Stella declared.

Sara raised an eyebrow at Stella and sighed.

Stella huffed, she then waved her hand in the air and there was a flash of light.

Sara stared in shock as the furniture in the room changed. Changing from its drab colors of brown and white to hot pick and bright yellow. The couch ended morphing into a love seat, with fuzzy pillow, the coffee table turn into an elegant glass table on top of it lay a platter filled with mini sandwiches and cookies.

“See?” Stella said smugly, “magic.”

Sara closed her mouth and smile. “You think I have this kind of power?” She asked.

“I know it! I’m a excellent judge of character you know?” Stella told her.

Sara sat down on the love seat and picked up a cookie taking a bite. ‘Not bad,” Sara thought to herself.

Stella smiled and picked up a cup of tea from the tray. Using a bit of magic she levitated two cubes of sugar into her cup and then had the tea stir itself.

Taking a sip Stella then said, “ I was on my way to Magix”

“Whats Magix?” Sara questioned.

“A planet in the Magix dimension,” Stella answered and continued on, “I was headed to the Alfea School for fairies.”

“You’re a fairy?” Once again Sara questioned Stella.

“Of course! What else could I be, a witch” Stella laughed a bit at her own joke.

“You know? You should totally come!” Stella told Sara.

“What?!” Sara asked in surprise as she almost dropped her cup of tea.

“To Alfea of course! You have to have some major kick butt powers if you defeated that ogre and ghouls.” Stella explained.

“Really…” Sara said nervously as sweat started to appear on her forehead. It was one thing for Sara to lie to a person that she would probably never see again but if she went with Stella that meant she would have to keep up this charade.

“Yeah,” Stella said, “Alfea is the top school for fairies in the Magix dimension.”

“I don’t know…” Sara quickly replied.

“Oh come on! You’ll love it! Not to mention there’s the specialist from Red Fountain.” Stella pleaded.

“Specialist?” Sara asked.

“Boys Sara, boys! My boyfriend prince Sky even goes there. He’s the most perfect guy that ever existed!” Stella said dreamily.

“I know! I’ll call them and have them come over!” Stella suddenly declared as she stood up and a pulled out a oval object from somewhere.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Sara asked even though she was a bit curious about these so-called specialist’s.

 "Of course! I mean I was attacked earlier today and everything.” Stella stated.

Sara didn’t know what to think about Stella. She said she is a princess but there was really no way to know for sure. Of course she also said things like she was a fairy and could do magic. While Sara hadn’t seen any wings, Stella had shown that she could use magic. To tell the truth Sara was actually quite interested in learning magic. It certainly would make her life easier.

Sara was brought out of her thoughts as Stella cried out, “just talked to Sky, he and some of his friends will be here soon. While we wait I can take you on a virtual tour of Alfea.” Stella exclaimed.

“A virtual tour?” Sara questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep,” Stella said while snapping her fingers, causing a small postcard to appear in the air. The postcard fell to the ground where it expanded to the size of a large painting and laid glowing on the floor.

Stella held out her hand to Sara, who after hesitating for a second grabbed Stella’s hand. The two stepped onto the glowing square and they slowing sunk into it. A bright burst of color appeared and Sara found that she had to close her eyes from the vibrant colors. The next time she opened them she was on a grassy hill. Sara felt her eyebrow twitch in disgust. Sara had never been a big fan of nature, hating hikes and camping. In the distance Sara saw a beautiful white building.

“What’s that?” Sara asked in wonder.

“That’s Alfea.” Stella answered.

“Oh and over there is Red Fountain. That’s where the specialist our!” Stella said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

Sara turned to look in the direction Stella was pointing taking notice of the rather tall and weirdly shaped building. From the corner of her eye Sara noticed dark clouds. Turning her head she look at a tall dark tower in the distance.

“What’s that?” Sara asked.

Stella made a face then answered, “that? That’s Cloud Tower school for witches… Anyway like I said before, I’m going to Alfea myself. I had the option of going to the fairy school on my own home world but I decided not to. Alfea is the most prestigious of all the fairy schools in the Magix dimension. Not only that but only the best of the best go there. Where talking princess like myself and other talent and powerful fairies.”

“Really?” Sara asked excitingly.

“Yep.” Stella confirmed.

“Then how would I even be accepted?” Sara questioned.

“Don’t worry about the details! Iv’e already figured everything out. All we need to do is get your things packed and then off to Alfea. Now you ready to return.” Stella assured.

“Yeah!” Sara happily agreed.

“Then here we go!” Stella said as there surrounding began to fill with light, causing Sara to shield her eyes.

Opening her eyes Sara saw they where back in the living room. As Stella put away the postcard Sara couldn’t help but think about being a fairy . Sara had no delusions about her own life here in gardenia. While Sara had made friends with Mitzy, who was more than willing to flaunt and share her wealth with those she hung out with, Sara knew it wouldn’t last. She was an average student at best and she had no real plans for the future. This summer she was expected to either work in her mothers flower shop or get some other part time job. But with the appearance of Stella that change everything. If she went with Stella and became a fairy she’d have power. She could do whatever she wanted. Get what she deserved. Not only that but she’d be besties with a princess, that certainly sounded like a perk advantage. A sly smile appeared on Sara face that quickly changed to wide eye wonder as she took a step closer to Stella.

“Wow Stella, your incredible!” Sara gushed.

“Huh?” Stella asked in surprise.

“I mean I’ve never met a princess before, not only that but a fairy. Not to mention your so pretty I wish I could be a bit like you.” Sara said.

Stella blushed and laughed a bit clearly enjoying Sara’s compliments, “now don’t sell yourself short Sara. You’re pretty incredible yourself. I mean you did save me.”

“It’s just, I don’t know if I can be a fairy?” Sara said as she shyly lowered her head.

“Of course you can and don’t worry about anything! I’ll show you the ropes at Alfea.” Stella confidently said.

“Really, then do you think we could be friends!” Sara asked hopefully.

“Of course! Were already friends!” Stella happily declared as she hugged Sara.

 Hook line and sinker Sara thought to herself as she hugged Stella back.

It was at this time that a knock was heard from the back door. Both girls stared in the direction of the noise till Stella squealed and ran over calling out, “it’s the boys!”

* * *

Bloom flew through the night’s sky pushing herself to get to her mothers shop. Considering that Stella had been out cold, if Bloom was lucky she would be able to get back before she woke up. Her meeting with Stella was important, without her Bloom wouldn’t have gone to Alfea. Putting on a boost of speed Bloom could just make out the flower shop down the street.

Ducking down into an alleyway Bloom transformed back into her civilian clothes then ran out of the alley and to her mothers shop. The door already opened Bloom ran into the store coming to a stop at the front counter.

 

“Mom! I’m here.” Bloom called out.

 

“I’m in the back!” Bloom mother called back.

 

Bloom walked around the counter and headed into the back room looking around for her mother she saw a large vase of flowers and then watched it wobble. Running forward Bloom grabbed the vase of flowers.

“Bloom is that you?” Vanessa called out from the other side of the vase.

“Yes, what is this thing?” Bloom asked.

“The flowers.” Vanessa answered.

“Seriously?” Bloom asked.

“Yes, help me carry it over to the desk.” Vanessa said.

“Okay,” Bloom said as she helped her mother with putting the vase of flowers on a worktable on her right side.

Vanessa shock out her arms after placing the vase of flowers on the desk.

“Thank goodness you’re here, Bloom. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up?” Vanessa told Bloom as she turned back to the vase, fiddling with the flowers.

Bloom looked at the flowers and gulped it was a good thing she had powers.

“Isn’t this a bit to big?” Bloom asked.

"It’s the mayor’s twentieth anniversary and he wanted it to be special. Unfortunately his wife is a bit too curious, so he can’t keep anything around house. I need you to deliver this to his house before the couple heads out to dinner.” Vanessa explained to Bloom.

“Why is it so important that it need to be delivered before dinner?” Bloom asked.

“Take a closer look at the flowers,” Vanessa said while taking a step back give Bloom better access to them.

Bloom stepped forward to take a closer look at the flowers like her mother had suggested. The vase that held them was a large common white vase the flowers it held were all red roses there had to be at least three dozen of them and as Bloom looked at them she noticed something sparkle.

“No way, are those diamonds?!” Bloom shouted in surprise.

“That they are!” Vanessa confirmed.

“But why are they…” Bloom began to question.

“Like I said before the mayor’s wife is very curious. He was afraid that if he left the jewels at his house or place of work she would be able to find them. So he asked for them to be placed in the flower arrangement. That way it would be a surprise when they got delivered.” Vanessa explained.

“But how am I suppose to transport them?” Bloom asked.

Giving Bloom a worried look Vanessa asked, “Didn’t you come on your bike?”

“Of course!” Bloom quickly answered sweating a bit because of the lie.

“Well anyway better get to it. Don’t want to be late.” Vanessa said with a smile.

“Hold it!” Vanessa suddenly said causing Bloom to freeze. Vanessa came over to the vase and wrapped the flowers in a plastic cone. “This will help protect the flowers during transport. Also if any of the pieces of jewelry come loose they should drop to the bottom safely.”

“Oh, good idea.” Bloom agreed scratching the back of her head.

When her mother finished Bloom lifted the vase up and headed for the front of the shop, her mother following behind her.

“Bloom here’s the address and be safe.” Vanessa said as she dug a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Bloom.

Bloom looked at the piece of paper for second and then said, “got it.”

Bloom then headed out the front door and started to walk down the sidewalk. Coming to an alleyway Bloom ducked inside and placed the vase of flowers down, while let out a sigh.

Holding up her hand Bloom called out, “magic winx.”

An instant of warmth later Bloom stood in her fairy attire. She then held out her hand pointing to the vase of flowers and sent out a stream of energy that wrapped around the flowers in sphere of light. Bloom flew up into the sky the glowing sphere that held the flowers following behind her. Taking a look at the address her mother had given her Bloom then took off.

Even at her top speed it still took Bloom a good deal of time to reach the mayors house as she drew closer Bloom landed in some bushes and transformed back into her civilian form and headed over to the mayors house. Climbing up the porch steps she stood in front of the door and knocked. It took a few seconds but a woman opened the door with a smile

Bloom put on a wide smile and said, “hi, I have a delivery for the mayor.”

“Oh yes, Mayor Bianchi said you would be coming by.” The woman said

“That means?” Bloom asked nervously.

“Unfortunately they already left for the restaurant but he left a message,” the woman explained and went back into the house coming back out with a piece of paper.

“He says that he needs you to deliver the item to the restaurant. But not to worry you still have about an hour before they should be leaving.” Woman informed Bloom

“That’s a good thing?” Bloom muttered under her breath in annoyance.

“Excuse me?” The woman asked.

“Nothing nothing, so is that the restaurants address” Bloom asked gesturing to the paper the woman held.

“Yes,” she answered handing the parchment to Bloom.

“Good luck.” The woman commented as she closed the door.

Bloom sighed then looked at the paper in her hand eyes widening in both surprise and despair. The restaurant was located all the way across town. Tears of frustration prickled at the corners of Bloom’s eyes and an orange energy wrapped around her instantly transforming her into her fairy form.

Using a spell to hold the flowers Bloom took off into the air. Flying as fast as she could through the sky. She had to get this done and get back to Stella. With that thought in mind bloom put on a burst of speed flying over the city of Gardenia.

Flying high in the sky the lights down below meant nothing to Bloom, she was on a mission she had to complete it as fast as she could. As Bloom neared the restaurant she ducked down into a side alley and transformed back into civilian form. It was as she picked up the flowers that a side door from the restaurant opened and a young man carrying a bag of garbage stepped out. His and Blooms eyes met.

“Andy!?” Bloom called out.

“Bloom?!” Andy called out at the same time.

The two teenagers stood there in shock at seeing the other.

“What are you doing here?” Bloom finally asked breaking the silence.

“I work here?” Andy answered.

“What are you doing here?” Andy asked.

It was then that a deep booming voice called out from behind Andy causing the young mans shoulders to hunch.

“Andy what do you think your doing?! I pay you to work, not to chat!” A large man with blonde hair and a mustache step out of the doorway, his face set in a scold he then noticed Bloom.

“You!” The man said.

“Me?” Bloom asked nervously.

The man took a deep breath then said, “You must be the delivery girl for the mayor. We were given instructions to let you in when you arrived.”

“Umm yes?” Bloom said.

“Well hop to it girl the mayor and his wife are about to start dessert!” The man yelled out.

“Yes sir!” Bloom answered as she ran into the restaurant.

 Hearing footsteps behind her Bloom turned slightly to see Andy running after her.

Bloom then heard Andy call out “wait for me, I’ll show you where to go.”

Andy ran ahead of Bloom and led the way to a corner of the dinning room where a gentleman with brown hair and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sat. Before coming to the table Andy stopped and gestured for Bloom to continue.

Doing so Bloom walked over to the table putting on a bright smile she then said, “I have a delivery for Mayor Bianchi.”

Two sets of eyes looked over to Bloom both lighting up at the sight of the vase of flowers.

Bloom set the vase in front of Ms. Bianchi and took a step back.

Noticing Mayor Bianchi leaning over Bloom heard him whisper, “thanks for the trouble.”

“No trouble at all, if there isn’t anything else I really have to go.” Bloom explained.

“Of course, thanks again.” Mayor Bianchi said.

Bloom kept smiling until she was out of sight and then heaved a heavy sigh.

“Wow, that was a heavy sigh,” a voice next to Bloom said.

Startled Bloom jumped up into the air only to realize it was only Andy.

“Sheesh, don’t scare me like that Andy!” Bloom scowled while playfully punching Andy on the shoulder.

“So you’re helping out your mom?” Andy asked.

“Yeah, there was like a gas leak or something at the shop and she needed someone to make the delivery while she waited for someone to come by to fix it.” Bloom explained.

“Oh that sucks, I mean about the shop. Actually I’m pretty glad to see you, I had wanted to talk to you about something.” Andy said.

“Sorry Andy but can it wait? I really have to get back.” Bloom explained.

“Oh um really?” Andy asked giving Bloom a hopeful look.

“Yeah, its an emergency.” Bloom said.

 “Oh well, then I guess I’ll talk to you later.” Andy replied with a smile.

“Thanks Andy. Well defiantly talk later, okay.” Bloom said as she turned and ran out the back door. Running out of the alley, finding a bush to hide behind Bloom transformed and took off into the night sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a cliffhanger!  
> I'll put up the rest tomorrow or the next day.
> 
> If you have the time and you enjoy this fic then please leave a comment.


	6. Dashed Hope part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. I write this fic to practice my writing and for the fun of it. I make no profit from it.

Watching Stella head for the back door Sara felt the ring she had picked up and placed in her pocket. It was a nice ring but keeping it could cause problems down the line. She’d have to find a convincing way to return it to Stella who Sara believed was the actual owner.

Thinking about how she would return it to Stella without the other finding out she had taken it Sara heard a high-pitched screech. Curious but at the same time highly cautious because there was still a chance that Stella was completely bat shit crazy, Sara slowly made her way over to the back door and peeked outside. What Sara saw outside almost made her jaw drop. Four of the hottest guy’s that she had ever seen stood in her back yard all of them wearing the same tight outfit.

Standing their gawking Sara wondered if that was padding or actual muscle under those suits. She was so distracted that Sara didn’t even notice when Stella came over and grasped her hand to lead her over to the four young men.

Pointing to the young man on the far left who had orange hair and glasses Stella explained, “This is Timmy.”

Timmy smiled and waved, “Nice to meet you.”

Stella then drew attention to the person standing next to Timmy. A young man stood with magenta hair and eyes, with a constant scowl on his face.

“This guy here is Riven,” Stella explained dismissively and quickly moved on to the next specialist.

Riven huffed and then smirked at his introduction.

Looking over to the young man next to Riven, Sara saw a young man with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes. He was like a prince from a fairy tale and just Sara type. As Sara made eye contact with him he smile at Sara and she found herself blushing.

But the introduction that Sara was waiting for didn’t come. Instead Stella suddenly threw herself at the brunette who stood on the other side of the blonde cutie.

The proclaimed princess of Solaria gave the brunette a peck on the cheek and then the two stared longingly into each other’s eyes.

Stella flushed a bit as she turned towards Sara, with a big smile on her face Stella explained, “and this cutie is my boyfriend, prince Sky of Eraklyon!”

A slight cough from the love birds left drew Stella attention. The young princess of Solaria then blushed and removed herself from prince Sky.

Turning towards Sara, Stella motioned to the blonde next to her and said, “Oh and this is Brandon, Sky’s squire.”

“Very nice to meet you,” Brandon said with a smile as he gently took Sara hand in his own.

Looking into Brandon’s blue eyes, Sara blushed a bit. Brandon was definitely her type but then again… but then again a prince was a prince. Sara thought to herself as she eyed prince Sky to her right.

It was at this time that the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard within the house. A voice called out “Sara…Bloom, are you two home?”

Taking her hand back from Brandon, Sara turned to Stella telling the blonde “that’s my dad.”

Stella stared at Sara for a few seconds then smiled and said “got it.”

Turning to Sky, Stella asked. “I need to go talk to Sara’s dad with her. You don’t mind waiting, do you?”

“Of course not, my princess. I will be waiting here with batted breath.” Sky answered.

Stella kissed Sky on the cheek, waved to the other specialist before she grabbed Sara’s hand and led the other girl back into the house.

* * *

 

 As the two girls disappeared into the house Riven muttered under his breath, “I can’t believe this.”

 Riven then preceded to deactivate his phantoblade and put them in the holster that rested on his hip and crossed his arms over his chest.

 Brandon frowned as he heard Riven and asked, “What is it now?”

 Sneering Riven replied, “Oh don’t act so goody goody.”

 “Goody goody?” Brandon questioned.

 “Don’t tell me you actually like being on this wild goose chase.” Riven asked.

 Sky who had been listening to Riven turned towards the magenta haired specialist and asked, “What’s that suppose to mean?”

Gesturing towards Sky, Riven said. “You told Headmaster Saladin and Professor Codatorta that there had been a sightings of a dangerous ogre who had recently attacked a civilian.”

 “Yeah so?” Sky asked.

 Riven then spread out his arms motioning to the there surroundings. “Well, where’s the ogre?”

 Sky frowned then pointed his sword at Riven and asked, “What exactly are you implying?”

 “Oh I don’t know? Maybe you and your fairy girlfriend concocted this alleged ogre attack so you could see her and show off some of the Red Fountain specialist to her friends.” Riven said.

 “That’s not true and you know it Riven!” Brandon declared as he took a step forward.

“Like anyone is going to believe you, stable boy!” Riven yelled as he gave Brandon a shove that caused the blonde to trip and fall on his behind.

“Riven!” Sky shouted as he moved forward.

“Oh come on! We all know that Brandon will agree with everything you say. I mean he has too, seeing as he’s your squire!” Riven shouted.

“That’s it!” Brandon yelled as he leapt up off the ground and tried to tackle Riven.

Realizing Brandon’s intention Riven leapt forward intending to meet Brandon head on. They where both halted though as the glasses wearing redhead, Timmy, jumped in between them.

“Stop it you two!” Timmy shouted as he held both young men back. Giving Riven and Brandon a disappointed glare, “were suppose to be a team.”

“Oh shove off Timmy,” Riven said as he pushed Timmy aside. “Its not as if we even need the stable boy,” Riven explained with a cocky smirk.

Timmy pushed his glasses up on his nose as he stared at Riven and said, “We don’t know if the ogre that attacked princess Stella is still around.”

“If they’re even is an ogre,” Riven muttered.

Ignoring Riven, Timmy continued on, “we should split up into two teams. One should remain here in case the ogre returns. The other can scout out the area where the attack happened. With any luck we’ll be able to track it down.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sky said as he lent against his sword.

Brandon stood by Sky silently giving his support.

“So we either stay here, listen to the squealing of a princess and her friend or we can go look for an imaginary ogre. Decisions decisions?” Riven said and pause in thought and then suddenly yelled out “I call imaginary ogre!”

“Riven…” Brandon chided.

“What?” Riven asked innocently.

“Okay, so Riven and I will check out the area where the ogre was last seen. Sky, did Stella tell you where ogre was last seen?” Timmy asked.

Sky rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “not yet.”

“Well what are you waiting for?” Riven said and gestured toward the back door, “go ask.”

Sky turned towards the door as the other three specialists’ watched him. It was as the specialist where distracted that a loud explosion came from behind them causing the ground to shake and the air to be filled with dirt and debris. The specialist then turned to find a large blue skinned troll.

Managing to regain his balance Riven turn to see the troll directly behind him. The shock of coming face to face with the behemoth caused Riven to freeze. As Riven stood there frozen the troll pulled back its arm and swung.

Timmy who had been standing a few feet away from Riven saw the magenta haired specialist freeze and rushed into action, shoving Riven out of the troll’s line of attack. Unfortunately this now put Timmy in the path of the trolls attack.

As the troll’s fist slammed into Timmy’s chest, Brandon and Sky could only watch and listen in horror as a noticeable cracking sound was heard. In the next instant Timmy was slammed into the house that the girls had entered earlier. The force of the blow easily caused Timmy to crash through the back door and the young man disappeared into the building.

* * *

 

With Sara...

 Mike closed his eyes and sighed as he tried to process the tale his daughter and her strange new friend had come up with.

 “So let me get this straight,” Mike started, “your telling me that your friend is a magical princess?”

 “Yeah pretty much.” Sara confirmed.

'“And she was attacked by a troll?” Mike asked.

“Actually it was ogre.” Stella helpfully corrected.

“Right an ogre…” Mike muttered to himself as he wiped his face with his hand. With a serious look on his Mike started to say, “Do you honestly believe that I would…”

Only to be interrupted as a feminine voice suddenly called out.

“Bloom?” As Vanessa walked into the house she called out for her youngest daughter.

“Are you home yet?” Vanessa asked as she made her way into the living room, where she found her husband Mike with a disgruntled look on his face. In front of him stood their eldest daughter Sara. Standing next to Sara stood a blonde haired girl, who appeared to be around Sara age. Vanessa couldn’t place a name too the face and simply assumed that the girl was a new friend of Sara’s.

“Mike, have you seen Bloom?” Vanessa asked her husband.

 Mike paused for a second and brought his hand to his chin and said, “now that you mention it I haven’t.”

“She went out earlier to help mom with some delivery, she hasn’t come back yet.” Sara explained dismissively.

“A delivery?” Mike asked as he looked out the window at the night sky.

“There was a gas leak at the shop and I needed to wait for the repairman. So I asked Bloom if she could handle an important delivery.” Vanessa explained her expression becoming more concerned as she added on, “but I thought she would be back by now.”

Sara huffed as she listened to her parents worry about Bloom and then took a step forward gaining her parents attention she said, “dad, mom I want to go to Alfea School of Fairies with Stella.”

Vanessa and Mike stared at their daughter for a few moments till Vanessa turned to Mike and asked, “Mike what in the world?!”

Mike signed and replied, “you’re not going to believe this but Sara’s new friend here, princess Stella, is a fairy and apparently Sara somehow used magic to save her. So now Sara has to go to some school in the magic dimension.”

“Magix Dimension.” Stella corrected

“Oh right…” Mike said, turning around and heading for the phone. “I’m going to call the police.” Mike said.

“Dad!” Sara shouted out.

“You can’t actually think I would believe that story.” Mike said as he picked up the phone, “it sounds like some sort of scam and if not then you should file a report on whoever attacked you.”

“Dad!” Sara called out again in frustration

“I don’t want to hear it,” Mike said as he began to dial the phone, only to find the phone engulfed in a golden light. Mike then found himself starring down at a carrot.

“What?!” Mike asked in surprise.

“Oh my!” Vanessa muttered as she saw the phone change.

Taking a few steps forward Stella smile and then said, “now that I’ve got your attention. It must be hard to understand but Sara has a wonderful gift and she needs to be trained in it.”

“This is crazy!” Mike yelled out grabbing his hair.

“Dad I really want to go with Stella to Alfea.” Sara begged as she slightly pouted.

“But Sara…” Mike began to say.

“Mike,” Vanessa said gently placing her hand on her husbands shoulder.

“You’re only sixteen.” Mike argued.

“But this is what I want.” Sara declared.

“Listen, its not as if you have to decide right now,” Stella explained as she snapped her fingers, making a small postcard appeared.

Handing the piece of paper over to Mike and Vanessa Stella explained, “This is the Alfea school for fairies.”

Both Mike and Vanessa stared down at the postcard

“This is Alfea?” Vanessa asked.

 

“Yep! Not only that but we can use this to take a tour of the school.” Stella explained and lifted up her hand only to stare confusingly at it.

“That’s odd…” Stella muttered while she patted down her dress, as if she was looking for something.

“Hey Sara you wouldn’t happen to have…” Stella never got to finish her question for at that time a loud crash was heard.

“What was that?!” Mike shouted out as he ran into the dinning room to find a young man clutching his chest in a daze on the floor.

“What in the world is going on in here?!” Mike yelled.

“Oh dear, are you okay?” Vanessa asked as she followed her husband into the dinning room.

Timmy looked up to see the man and woman who had just entered the dinning room. Holding his hand up in warning he shouted out, “Stop, you have to get out of here now!”

“Now hold on…” Mike began to say, only to stop as a roar sounded out and a large blue creature came bursting through doorframe.

Pausing a second in the room, the creature looked at its surroundings and sniffed the air. Its focus shifting to the three people in the room, giving a mighty roar it pounded its chest.

Timmy turned to the couple and yelled out, “Run!”

Vanessa gave the teen a concerned look but soon found herself being pulled into the living room by her husband.

Timmy quickly rolled over clutching his chest and doing his best to get out of the way as the troll started to charge.

As the troll cashed through the doorway the sound of footsteps could be heard as Brandon, Sky and Riven ran into the house coming to a halt as they found Timmy.

“Timmy, are you okay?” Brandon asked in concern.

“I’m fine,” Timmy said looking anything but fine.

“But Timmy…” Sky began to say in concern.“Don’t worry about me, that troll went after some civilians.” Timmy explained.

“Damn,” Brandon muttered as he stood up and raised his sword. He then dashed through the destroyed entryway following the troll’s destructive path.

“Wait!” Sky called out, “we need to work together.” He finished saying as he followed Brandon’s lead.

Riven stared after Brandon then looked back over to Timmy. Sighing Riven walked over to Timmy and grasped the ginger specialist by the arm and pulled.

“Ow ow ow why?!” Timmy cried out in pain as he was pulled up into a siting position against the wall.

“There,” Riven muttered under his breath.

As Riven stared at Timmy thinking to himself he noticed a glimmer of something that was partially buried under some rubble. Reaching down Riven picked up Timmy’s crossbow. Grabbing the gingers hand he then forced Timmy to grip the gun.

“Don’t die.” Riven ordered as he stood up.

Riven then ran in the direction that Brandon and Sky had headed.

Timmy grasped his gun tightly and took in a painful breath of air. He then started to ease his way up into a standing position while muttering to himself, “There should be a limit to how antisocial a guy can be.”

As Riven entered the living room he found himself halting at the sight before him. The large troll had its back to him and was facing an older blonde haired man who seemed to have put himself in front of a brown haired woman in a protective manner. Farther behind the woman stood the shock forms of princess Stella and her friend Sara.

Standing on either side of the beast where prince Sky and Brandon. It was a stand off, if either specialist moved to shield the civilians the troll would most likely charge.

Riven scolded. He hated waiting games. Lifting up his sword he charged at the troll and jump up into the air bringing his sword down atop the beast head.

Timmy who had just managed to edge his way into the doorway found himself gasping along with the other specialist at the sheer stupidity of the move. Everyone knows that troll’s have impressively dense skin and skull. A move like Rivens would do almost no damage at all.

So it came to no ones surprise that Rivens attack only enraged the beast.

After Rivens sword had connected the beast gave a mighty snarl and reached out grapping Riven by his leg, throwing the specialist threw the living room window and onto the front lawn. Not only had Riven been sent flying but with the action the troll turned its sights onto the civilians in the room and prepared to charge. Noticing this prince Sky ran over and used his broadsword to intercept the troll.

Meanwhile Brandon pulled out a pair of enforced cuffs and maneuvered himself behind the troll. With the trolls focus on the civilians and Sky, Brandon snuck up behind the troll and gave a nod of his head to Sky

Catching the signal Sky swung his sword in the air and shouted out, “hey big and ugly. You want me then come and get me.”

The distraction worked, the troll changed its focus to Sky and charged. Meeting the beast head on Sky swung his sword at the creature. The creature drew back its forearm and punched Sky’s broadsword with enough force to push Sky back. Sky stumble as he was pushed back his arms ached in pain from the force of the troll punch.

While Sky had taken the attack Brandon jumped onto the trolls back. The toll enrage by this let out a roar and started too swing back and forth, trying to shake the specialist off his back.

“Whoa whoa there big guy,” Brandon shouted out as he hung onto the beast. With the cuffs in one hand Brandon reach up and managed to lock one of the cuffs on the trolls left wrist. If Brandon could just get the second handcuff on, it would release a powerful power surge that would not only stun the beast but also lock the creature’s arms together. This would allow the group of specialist to get the power suppression collar and leg shackles on the troll.

Of course what Brandon hadn’t counted on was the fact that the troll manage to wrap its hulking hand around his waist.

“Crud!” Brandon shouted out as the troll grabbed him, swinging him to and fro.

The trolls attention then shifted to the two teenage girls that where on the other side of the room. Smelling the air the troll sneered and tossed Brandon through the broken window. Where Brandon happened to be thrown onto a magenta haired young man.

“Urg get off of me, you doofus!” A muffled and agitated voice said from outside the window.

Timmy who watched these events raised his arms, aiming his crossbow for the small of the trolls back. Timmy then pressed a series of buttons and a buzzing sound was heard.

 By removing the safety from his crossbow Timmy set it for overload. If he was able to hit the creature just right, then the blast should be enough to stun the beast allowing for one of the others to get the control collar on.

Taking a deep breath Timmy whispered to himself, “you can do this Timmy, you can do it.”

But as Timmy pulled the trigger something small and red jumped out from the kitchen latching onto his arm and biting down.

“Ah! A ghoul?!!” Timmy cried out in pain.

The sudden attack caused Timmy’s hand to move as he pulled the trigger. The blast from his gun instead of hitting the troll hit the wall to the right of the beast.

Riven and Brandon who had finally pulled themselves out of the tangle they where in saw the blast and ducked back down

“Watch where you’re aiming that thing!” Riven cried out.

“Sorry!” Timmy shouted back as he managed to grab the ghoul and threw it to the ground, where it bounced once then landed on its feet hissing.

“Our opponents numbers have increased!” Timmy explained. With Timmy’s attention on the ghouls the troll charged the two teenaged girls. Mike jumped in front of the creature but was easily knocked aside.

Seeing this Vanessa gasped and shouted out, “Mike!”

A bright light flashed and a fully transformed Stella stepped forward. A radiant light glowed around Stella and as it expanded reaching the troll, it managed to throw the troll back several feet where it landed on its back.

“Do you have any idea who you’re messing with?” Flipping her hair Stella looked down on the creature and explained, “I am the only daughter of king Radius and queen Luna, the one and only princess Stella of Solaria. And as a Princess of Solaria I have been blessed with both incredible beauty and power.”

After finishing her speech Stella lifted her hand and went to grasp one of her fingers. A confused look crossed her face as she looked at her hand.

“Wait a sec, where’s my ring. Where’s the scepter of Solaria!” Stella cried out in distress.

Sara took a step back and gulped, her hand going to her pocket where she had stashed the ring that had previously been lying on the table.

Stella shook her head and took a step forward holding out her hand as she prepared to launch another spell at the troll.

 Sara watched this until a voice shouted out, “look out!”

Turning Sara saw a ghoul launched itself at her. With quick thinking Sara jumped out of the way. Sara’s movement caused the locket she had been hiding under her shirt to come out and the chain that had been holding it broke, causing the locket to fall.

Sara saw the locket falling and reached out to catch it. Grasping it in her hand she then noticed the many ghouls running towards her and realized there was no escape. In a panic Sara held up her hands trying to protect her face. The action put the locket facing towards the ghouls and in the next moment there was flash of an orange, red light. The ghouls that had been targeting Sara where thrown back falling into a charred heap on the ground.

“Sara was that…” Vanessa started to say.

Meanwhile Stella had launched spell after spell at the troll allowing for Sky to get behind the creature, allowing him to jump onto the beasts back and too attach the control collar. With the control collar in place Brandon ran forward and manage to finish hand cuffing the beast. Riven then slid in and placed a pair of leg shackles on the troll. With all three containment devices in place, a powerful surge was sent through the troll paralyzing him and causing him to fall to the floor motionless.

“Finally!” Sky called out.

“What a pain…” Riven grumbled as he got up off the floor and dusted himself off.

“Timmy!” Brandon shouted out, “are you okay?” As Brandon ran over to the red haired specialist and helped support his body.

“I’m okay,” Timmy said as he held his side. “You know except for the broken ribs and arm and probably leg and that everything hurts and it’s hard to breath. But other that I’m doing pretty good.” 

“Isn’t there anything you can do?!” Riven shouted to Stella, “you are a fairy after all.”

Stella’s eyebrow twitched as she explained, “just because I’m a fairy doesn’t mean I know advance healing spells.”

While Riven and Stella kept talking Sara looked at the locket in her hand with wonder and then quickly shoved it into her pocket.

“Riven go get the lift from the ship,” Sky ordered.

Turning away from Stella Riven asked, “Why do I have to get it?”

“Just do it.” Brandon ordered.

“Fine fine,” Riven said as he ran out of the house.

As Brandon attended to Timmy wounds, by performing basic first aid. Sky turned towards the two civilians on the floor and walked over to them.

“I’m sorry for the damage that we couldn’t prevent to your home, are you two okay?” Sky asked.

Mike and Vanessa looked at each other and then back to Sky and said, “yes just a few scrapes and bruises.”

Brandon reached down and held out his hand. After a few seconds Mike grabbed it and was pulled up, Vanessa standing up with him.

“I knew I was right about you!” Stella suddenly cried out happily as she ran over to Sara, “you defiantly have it! You’re defiantly a fairy!”

“Maybe…” Sara muttered as she thought about what had happened.

“More like Defiantly! You saved me earlier and this time you even took out those ghouls,” Stella exclaimed.

Sara bowed her head for a moment her blonde hair falling forward to cover her eyes.

In a small voice Sara asked, “…Really?”

“Of course!” Stella said with a bight smile.

Sara lifted her head and smiled back at Stella.

The two were interrupted as a voice called out, “Stella.”

The two girls turned towards the voice and saw prince Sky looking over at them. Sara felt her face become warm.

Stella smiled at Sky and skipped over to him.

“Yes, Sky.” Stella said.

The guys and I have to head back…” Sky said.

“So soon? Do you have to?” Stella asked looking up at Sky with her big brown eyes

“Yeah…” Sky replied scratching the back of his head.

“We need to take the troll in and get Timmy to a medic,” Sky explained as he pointed behind him where Brandon was helping Timmy walk and Riven was getting the troll in a hover cage.

As Stella and Sky continued to converse, Sara had snuck her hand into her pocket and felt for the ring she had pocketed earlier. She then looked off to her side too see her mother and father quietly talking to each other. Sara looked back over to the specialist and Stella, seeing that Brandon was helping Timmy out the door, Riven had somehow gotten the troll into a hovering energy cage and that Stella was still conversing with prince Sky. Sara saw this as her chance. Dropping the ring Sara quickly stepped on it, to hide it from the others. Noticing that no one had noticed she gently slid the ring across the floor where it stopped just in front of an end table.

As Sara started to think to herself she felt a pat on her back, turning she saw Stella smiling at her. Looking around Sara noticed that the specialist were nowhere in sight.

“So the specialist…” Sara began to ask.

“Already took off but that’s okay, we’ll see them in Magix!” Stella said.

“Really?” Sara questioned.

“Of course,” Stella reassured.

“Oh! Um, by the way. While those creatures where attacking us didn’t you say something like you lost something?” Sara asked innocently.

“Ah! That’s right!” Stella cried out face palming, “I’ve lost the ring of Solaria!”

“Is that something important?” Sara asked in concern.

“Its only one of the most important Solarian heirlooms!” Stella explained cringing slightly, “if my father finds out that I lost it he’ll be so upset!”

“Well maybe you just dropped it or something,” Sara reasoned.

“Really?!” Stella asked hopefully.

“Yeah!” Sara said.

“Excuse me?” Mike’s voice called out to the two girls.

Sara and Stella turned to see Mike standing with Vanessa by his side, a determined look on his face.

“I think I know what you two are talking about and the answer is no.” Mike firmly said.

“But dad,” Sara whined.

 “No buts,” Mike replied.

“Sara, just think about it. You could have been hurt! Didn’t you see what happened to that young man?!” Vanessa asked in distress.

“But mom I can use magic and I…” Sara began to say.

“Hold on a second,” Stella said as she stepped forward.

Mike and Vanessa took a step back nervously looking at the strange girl.

“I get where you’re coming from. You think if you let Sara go off to this crazy fairy school that she’ll be put in even more danger, isn’t that right?” Stella paused and watched Mike and Vanessa, the two earthlings then nodded their heads in agreement.

“Well the thing is that, creatures like that aren’t going to stop coming. Sara’s a fairy and because of the magic she possesses dark creatures like that are going to be attracted to her power.” Once again Stella paused to allow what she had revealed to sink in.

“Of course, if Sara did end up going to Alfea she would be able to learn how to properly use her magic and defend herself from creatures like the one we faced tonight.” Stella explained.

“But…” Mike began to say.

“Mom dad,” Sara started to say, “I know that the two of you only want to protect me but I want this. No I need this.”

“Are you sure?” Vanessa suddenly asked.

“What!? You can’t be serious, Vanessa!?” Mike shouted as he looked at his wife in horror.

Vanessa looked back at Mike and grasped his hands in hers. “She isn’t a little girl anymore Mike.”

* * *

As Bloom flew through the air the day’s events began to wear on her. Unlike the dream version of Bloom, who started out with no experience with her powers, Bloom had been practicing. Because of this Bloom had been able to transform and use her powers to their fullest. But the unexpected events that had caused Bloom to fly around the city this day had begun to wear on Bloom body.

And while Bloom would have preferred to simply stop and take a break, she knew that she had to get back home. Stella had been the one to introduced Bloom to Magix and Alfea. Without her it would be unlikely for Bloom to make it to the Magix dimension. Bloom’s powers were limited and while she had memories they seemed to have become muddled. Bloom knew about Stella, she knew about Sky but like with Helia, Bloom felt there were large portions of her memories missing.

Sighing Bloom pressed on, flying throw the nights sky. It was as she flew that she then heard a scream, followed by another. Stopping Bloom looked around and saw a bright orange light ahead of her. Squinting her eyes Bloom realized it wasn’t a light but a fire. What looked to be an apartment building was engulfed in flames.

“No I have to…” Bloom started to say as she flew a bit towards the apartment building. “But Stella and Sky…” Bloom muttered to herself.

Bloom knew that she had been gone much longer than she should have been. In her memories she remembered that Stella hadn’t been unconscious for very long. If she didn’t get back in time there was a chance that Stella… that Stella would leave without seeing her.

And if that happened… if that happened then no Magix, no Alfea and no Sky.

Biting her lip Bloom flew towards the orange flames. ‘Even if I don’t go to Alfea, even if I can’t be with Sky, I can’t turn a blinds eye to those that need me.’ Thinking this Bloom flew above the apartment building and hovered. In truth she wasn’t sure what she should do. The fire was quite large and by the sounds of it, it seemed like there where people trapped in the building. If she made a wrong move…. Shaking her head to dispel her doubt Bloom lifted her arms to the sky as a memory suddenly surfaced in her mind. Of her being trapped within a room surrounded by fire and absorbing the fire into herself.

“I know what to do,” Bloom whispered to herself, feeling the warmth of her powers. As Bloom continued to hover she started to softly glow and the fire below her glowed similarly. In an instant the fire from the apartment building started to move and reached up into the air, heading for the redheaded fairy. As the flames met Bloom they began to be drawn in and disappeared into the young fairy.

Opening her eyes Bloom saw smoke and heard the sound of fire engines. Below her firemen where running into the building and helping people out.

As she watched Bloom had a confused look. She had just absorbed a decent sized fire but nobody seemed to have notice. Thinking about it Bloom grabbed her head as she felt a sharp pain, a distant memory popped up about how people from earth had a hard time seeing magic and magical creatures.

As the pain subsided Bloom wondered if that was true and if so did that mean she didn’t have to be so careful while she flew.

Shaking her head Bloom looked down at the scene below again and took notice that it seemed to be under control. Which meant that Bloom could be on her way.

Giving the building and people one last look Bloom was on her way. It was then that Bloom realized how tired she really was. Transforming several times in a day, fighting an ogre, flying across town and even absorbing a fire wasn’t exactly easy.

Clenching her fist Bloom tried to push the tiredness down.

Without even realizing it Bloom started to lose altitude and began to slowly fly lower. Until with a flash of light Bloom transformed back into her normal clothes, sending her falling into a bush below her.

Falling into the bush Bloom let out a gasp. She then gingerly rolled over off of the bush and onto the cold hard ground. Starring at the night sky Bloom sigh and raised her hand trying to concentrate on her Winx.

It was impossible. Bloom was out of power and by the looks of it she would have to hoof it back home. But she was so tired and as Bloom tried to pick herself up the world around her spun and suddenly everything went black

* * *

With a start Bloom found sat up. Looking around at her surroundings Bloom suddenly remember.

“Oh crud, Stella!” Bloom exclaimed as she jumped up off the ground, only to fall back down because of dizziness.

“I must have passed out,” Bloom mumbled to herself. Concentrating Bloom tried to gather her Winx.

“Damn, I’m just to tired to transform,” Bloom muttered. Looking around Bloom realized something. “You know I think I’m actually pretty close to the place where I met Stella,” Bloom said to her self. “If that’s right, that means…”

Walking forward Bloom started to head in the direction of the park. As she passed a few tree’s Bloom suddenly exclaimed “ah ha” and ran over to a large tree that happened to have a bicycle lying next to it.

“With this I should be able to get back a bit faster,” Bloom said as she hopped onto her bike and started to pedal through the park.

Even though… Bloom began thinking. Even though I’ve been gone a long time it should be fine. Even if Stella woke up, if she did wake up then Stella would have asked Sara who had saved her and then she would have found out it was me. Even if Sara did ditch Stella, I’m sure that Stella would stick around so that she could thank whoever had saved her. That was just the person that Stella is. Stella is a stubborn, generous, kind and loyal friend.

“I’m going to Alfea and… and I’m going to be with Sky,” Bloom said out loud as she began to pedal faster.

 

* * *

Pedaling in the dark Bloom found herself squinting as she tried to see in front of her. Even with the light from the street lamps it was hard to see in the dark. And as Bloom got closer to her house she was able to make out what appeared to be flashing lights. Feeling a heavy weight settle in her stomach Bloom but on a burst of speed and hurried home.  Arriving at the house she jumped off the bike and allowed it to fall on its side.

Bloom then noticed her parents her father looked to be talking to a man who wore a police uniform. Her mother stood in front of the house staring at the living room window, judging by all the glass on the lawn it must have be broken.

She wondered whom she should talk to or even what to say as Vanessa turned around and noticed Bloom.

A look of relief appeared on Vanessa face along with a wide smile.

“Bloom!” Vanessa happily called out as she ran over to Bloom and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Returning the hug Bloom smiled.

Vanessa ended the hug and gripped Bloom arms gently, looking into her daughter’s eyes she asked. “I was so worried, what took you so long?”

“The mayor and his wife had already left for the restaurant when I arrived at their house. I was told to deliver the flowers to the restaurant.” Bloom explained.

“I’m so sorry Bloom, if I had known that was going to happen I would have found someone else to deliver the flowers.” Vanessa apologized, then muttered “but then again maybe it was for the best.”

Looking at her mother in surprised Bloom asked, “what do you mean?”

Sheepishly Vanessa explained, “There’s been a bit of an accident and well the house got a bit damaged.”

Vanessa turned to the house and let out a sigh. Taking a better look at the house Bloom saw through the broken window and notice the path of destruction. From what she could see the living room had seen better days. The floor and walls covered in scorch marks, broken furniture and it looked like the doorway to the kitchen was gone and in its place was a gaping hole.

“What happen?” Bloom asked in concern as she looked around trying to spot Stella and wondering if the girl had been attacked again. Did this mean that Stella had run away or had she been captured.

“It’s a bit complicated,” Mike said as he walked up from behind Bloom.

“Mike.” Vanessa asked, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah it looks like the insurance will cover everything.” Mike explained.

“That’s good.” Vanessa said in relief.

“Mom dad?” Bloom suddenly asked, “where’s Sara… where’s Stella?”

“I see so you know about Stella…” Mike said, “don’t worry though. Your sister and her friend are perfectly safe.” Mike explained with a wide smile.

“What? Sara’s friend…” Bloom began asking.

“Ah you must be concerned with the fact that Sara isn’t here but like I said there’s nothing to worry about.” Mike reassured Bloom.

“It turns out that Sara’s been offered a….” Mike paused for a second as he tried to find the words, “a fully paid scholarship to a foreign college!”

“Apparently its very prestigious…” Vanessa added helpfully.

“College…” Bloom muttered feeling what little strength she had leave her. Bloom fell to the ground tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

“Bloom?!”Vanessa called out in worry.

“Its nothing to be sad about. It’s not like your sisters going to be gone forever or anything. I’m sure she’ll be home for the holidays,” Mike said trying to cheer Bloom up.

While Blooms parents kept talking Bloom found herself thinking, Stella, Alfea, Sky…it was all gone now. Bloom didn’t know how to get to the Magix dimension herself. Tears fell down Blooms face as she realized that she had lost it all, she had lost it all before she even had it.

In the distance Bloom heard a shout and before she knew it a furry ball had latched itself onto her hand. Sniffling Bloom petted Kiko trying to keep her emotions in check.

“It can’t end like this,” Bloom whispered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time and like this fic then please leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit from this fic.

“Check out that view!” A man’s voice called out as he opened the balcony doors and stepped outside, his blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight.

“It certainly is impressive,” a woman said as she stepped onto the balcony admiring the view.

“Don’t you think so too Bloom?” The woman asked as she turned to look at the young redhead behind her.

“I guess…” Bloom disinterestedly said.

“Bloom?” Vanessa worriedly asked.

“Its nothing,” Bloom replied. “You know what, I think I’m going to go for a little stroll on the beach. Check things out, you know?” Bloom said with a small smile.

“Great idea!” Mike said. “You go check things out and we’ll finish unpacking.”

“Okay,” Bloom agreed as she turned to leave.

“Don’t stay out too long,” Vanessa called out to Bloom’s retreating figure, “and don’t forget to put on some sunblock.”

As they watched Bloom leave they waited until they heard the front door slam shut, signaling that Bloom had finally left, Mike then flopped down onto the nearest chair and sighed.

 “Do you think Bloom’s alright?” Vanessa asked. “It seems like she been rather depressed lately.”

 “Well Sara did go off to that Alfea school,” Mike reasoned, “maybe Bloom’s feeling a bit lonely.”

 “You really think that’s all it is?” Vanessa asked.

 “What do you mean?” Mike questioned as he squirmed around trying to get comfortable.

“I… I cant put my finger on it but for some reason I feel like Sara and Bloom aren’t that close.” Vanessa admitted.

 “Huh that’s…” Mike began to say.

 “It’s odd, isn’t it?” Vanessa admitted, “its like for some reason for the longest time I wasn’t able to notice certain things and now…”

 Mike got up and gently wrapped his arms around Vanessa shoulders.

 “Its alright,” he reassured her, “we’ve all been a little out of it lately.”

 “Sara and Bloom are growing up.” Mike explained, “it’s a little hard to except.”

 Vanessa chuckled, “a bit.”

 Between the two of them it had always seemed like Mike was the one who had trouble with the girls growing up. But Vanessa supposed she was also having trouble accepting that their children were growing up and were leaving the nest.

 “Everything is changing and that can be scary.” Mike admitted, “you end up questioning yourself. About everything that you did in the past and if you made the right choices.”

 "That’s true,” Vanessa agreed with a laugh.

 “Feeling better,” Mike asked.

“Yes,” Vanessa admitted with a smile.

“I think Bloom and Sara are going to be alright,” Mike said. “Sara did get into that magic school.”

“Fairy school,” Vanessa corrected.

“And Bloom has been receiving some acceptance letters from the schools she applied too,” Mike continued saying.

“That’s true, pretty soon Bloom will be leaving the nest too.” Vanessa joked.

 Mike was silent for a few seconds and then said, “unless she commutes.”

 “Mike,” Vanessa said warningly.

 “What? The school near us isn’t all that bad,” Mike explained.

 “Really Mike?” Vanessa asked.

 “I went there you know,” Mike argued.

 “…” Vanessa remained silent as she gave Mike a look.

“Okay okay,” Mike said in defeat. “We’ll let Bloom decided. Of course that doesn’t mean I wont give a few helpful suggestions.”

 Vanessa just sighed.

 “Of course there is one good thing that came out of Sara going to that magic school,” Mike suddenly said.

 “Oh really? And what’s that?” Vanessa amusingly asked.

 “We didn’t have to pay tuition!” Mike explained happily, “apparently it was all free!”

 “Oh Mike,” Vanessa mumbled disappointingly.

 “What? Its true.” Mike stated, “because of that… we were able to rent this condo for the next two weeks!”

 “Oh! Speaking of Sara and Alfea,” Vanessa suddenly said changing the subject. “I recently talked to her.”

 “You did?” Mike questioned a bit disappointed that he missed a chance to talk to his daughter.

 “Yes, it must have slipped my mind.” Vanessa admitted in apology.

 “What did she need?” Mike asked suspiciously.

 “She just called to say that everything is going great. That she’s in the same suite as Stella and she needed money for a dress.” Vanessa said.

 “What! A dress?!” Mike asked.

 “Yes, apparently Alfea has a little get-together at the beginning of the school year.” Vanessa explained.

 “Get together?” Mike questioned.

 “Yes but it was cancelled apparently.” Vanessa said.

 “Then why did Sara need a new dress?” Mike asked.

 “It was cancelled but was later rescheduled “ Vanessa explained. “Alfea has a tradition where they throw a party with a neighboring school of theirs.”

 “Alfea is an all girl school… does this other school have boys?” Mike questioned.

 Ignoring Mike’s question Vanessa continued on, “anyway a student from the other school came down with something that is quite contagious. So they decided to cancel the event.”

 “Yes, but are they boys?” Mike asked.

 “Anyway Sara was happy that the event was rescheduled but she was afraid that she didn’t have anything to wear to the event.” Vanessa said.

 “So…boys…?” Mike asked.

 Continuing to ignore Mike, Vanessa explained. “So I decided to give Sara an increase in her allowance. She’s going to school full time and doesn’t have the time to get a job.”

 “But will there be boys at the party?” Mike asked.

 “Now now Mike, they are growing up,” Vanessa reminder her husband as she picked up one of the suite cases off the floor.

* * *

 

As Bloom arrived at the sandy beach she carefully took off her heels and stepped onto the warm sand. Wiggling her toes in the sand Bloom let out a sigh of content.

 It had been a stressful past week. Letting out another sigh Bloom started to walk aimlessly along the beach.

 While her parents hadn’t been open about where Sara had gone, Bloom had an idea of what had happened. Stella must have woken up while she was out delivering flowers. For one reason or another Stella must have mistaken Sara as the one who rescued her. Like the distant dream Bloom had Stella must have offered to take Sara to Alfea. Except that in her dream Bloom had been the one whom Stella had taken to Alfea.

 For the first few days Bloom had reasoned with herself that it was all a misunderstanding. That Stella would be back any day after realizing her mistake. That they would realize that Sara wasn’t a fairy and had no magical powers but as time went by Bloom started to wonder what if her dream was wrong.

 It was true that Bloom was a fairy. She had transformed enough times to prove that. Bloom had also been testing out spells she could remember from her dreams. Working at her mothers flower shop had presented her with plenty of floral test subjects.

 But what if her dreams hadn’t been about her what if they were actually about Sara. It was a sobering thought for sure.

 “Sara…” Bloom muttered, “what if Sara is the one who is destined to be a fairy and be with Sky…”

 As she thought about it tears began to form at the corners of Blooms eyes. Sniffling Blooms thoughts were interrupted as her phone began to ring.

 Reaching into her pocket Bloom looked at her phone and realized that it was a call from Andy.

 A few more sniffles escaped her before Bloom managed to calm herself down and answered her cell.

 “Hey,” Bloom said in greetings.

 “Hey!” Andy voice replied, “sooo how’s it going?”

 “Great!” Bloom lied, “the beach is gorgeous and the condo dad rented is awesome!”

 “Don’t you guys usually go to the beach every summer?” Andy asked.

 “Yeah but not as nice as this place,” Bloom explained. “What about you?”

 “Me?” Andy asked.

 “Yeah you never mentioned what you were doing for summer break,” Bloom said.

 “Oh well, I’ve actually been hanging out with my family, we where invited to my cousin wedding,” Andy explained.

 “That sounds like fun,” Bloom said.

 “It actually is. We’re all heading to New York,” Andy replied.

 “Really!?” Bloom asked a bit surprised.

 “Yeah! Even more exciting is that I’ll have some free time there. So I was planning to check out a musical and I heard that a band I like is holding a concert there.” Andy happily exclaimed.

 “Sounds like you’ll be having fun,” Bloom said.

 “Yep, sooo do you want me to grab you anything while I’m here?” Andy asked.

 “Not really,” Bloom replied.

 “You sure?” Andy questioned.

 "Yeah, why do you ask?” Bloom questioned.

 “I don’t know? I just… you know…” Andy tried to explain.

 “You’ve seemed a little down lately …” Andy admitted, “I thought maybe I’d get you something to you know, cheer you up.”

 “That’s sweet of you Andy but I really don’t need anything.” Bloom explained.

 “Its just I…”Bloom paused for a second as she tried to think of a way to explain things, “you see, there was this really incredible school I applied to and I wasn’t accepted.”

 “Oh well, that’s not too bad.” Andy said.

 “But Sara was…” Bloom whispered as she felt tears once again form at the corner of her eyes.

 “Huh, well then they must not have been that incredible,” Andy declared.

 “Huh?” Bloom questioned.

 “I mean if they rejected you and accepted Sara… then they obviously don’t know real talent and potential when they see it.” Andy explained.

 Bloom chuckled a bit, “thanks Andy.”

 

* * *

 

As the sun shined high above Red Fountain, school for Specialist and Heroes, a small group of students could be seen practicing their swordsmanship.

 A tall brunette swung his broadsword at a magenta haired young man, who brought up his twin phantoblade’s to block the attack.

 “What’s wrong prince Sky?” The magenta haired young man taunted, “you seem to be off your game today.”

 “Shut it Riven,” Sky said as he pressed down with his sword.

 Riven smile turned into a frown as he jump back putting some distance between himself and Sky.

 “Don’t tell me it’s because your squire isn’t here.” Riven said.

 “You know Riven, you’re a real piece work,” Sky shouted as he lounge forward and swung his sword.

 Riven blocked the attack and glared at Sky, “what’s that suppose to mean?”

 “Timmy’s out of commission because of you,” Sky declared.

 “Hey I didn’t ask to be pushed out of the way,” Riven argued.

 “And Brandon is in quarantine because the head nurse thinks he might have gotten bitten by one of those infected ghouls.” Sky said, “and here you are making jokes about it.”

 Riven pushed back and unbalanced Sky. He then kicked the other specialist in the stomach, smirking as Sky stumbled back.

 A voice then called out from the side and said, “I get that you two want to work out your marital issues but you do realize those aren’t the sword drills Codatorta ordered us to practice, right?”

 Both Riven and Sky turned towards the voice and glared while shouting out, “shut it Bishop!”

 Bishop a young man with purple hair held in a ponytail, fair skin and a birthmark on his forehead shrugged his shoulders and sighed at his teammates immaturity.

 Turning back to each other Riven and Sky prepared to attack.

 Bishop growing bored, eyes began wondering. It was then that he saw Codatorta, the brown haired and eyed teacher running towards them armed with a sword.

 “Crap…” Bishop muttered and turned towards Sky and Riven. “Hey you two! Codatorta is heading this way and he doesn’t look happy!”

 Riven scoffed and lunged at Sky bringing his twin swords down and striking Sky’s broadsword.

 Bishop looked worryingly between Riven, Sky and Codatorta who seemed to be yelling something at they.

 “Oi you bunch of slackers!” Codatorta yelled as he gestured at the sky above.

 As Bishop tried to figure out what Codatorta was gesturing at a large shadow passed overhead.

 “Guys!” Bishop said as he pulled out his sword and look to the sky.

 “What is it!” Riven sneered, “I’m winning.”

 “You wish,” Sky exclaimed as he took a defensive position.

 “Will you two quite it!” Bishop yelled in frustration.

“What could be so important…” Riven started to ask only to be interrupted as Bishop yelled.

“How about a dragon?!” Bishop asked.

 Both Sky and Riven froze in surprise and looked above them at the large dragon, circling overhead.

 The three young specialist watched as the dragon inhaled.

 “Dodge!” Sky shouted as the dragon exhaled a stream of fire.

 The specialist jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack while getting into their defensive positions and watched as a bolas was thrown overhead at the dragon who easily dodged the weapon.

 “What do you bumbling fools think your doing?! Restrain that dragon!” Codatorta shouted.

 Bishop was quick to action and picked up a chain on the ground and threw it at the dragon ensnaring the beast leg.

 “Good! Now hold the beast steady.” Codatorta said as he brought out his sword and swung it, releasing a powerful blast of energy.

 The dragon dodged the attack and fired a stream of fire at Codatorta and Bishop. Both men dodged the attack causing Bishop to lose his grip on the chain.

 Sky jumped forward and grabbed the chain but was lifted off the ground and up into the air as the dragon started to take flight. Riven quickly grabbed Sky by his legs and found himself being lifted up along with Sky.

 Bishop picked up another chain and threw it at the dragon only to miss.

 “What the heck is going on here?” Sky shouted.

 “We just got in a shipment of dragons.” Codatorta explained, “and the damn merchant brought the wrong kind! So whatever you do don’t let go of that chain we can’t lose it.”

 “Why not?” Sky asked.

 “What’s so special about this dragon?!” Riven cried out as he tried to get a better grip on Sky.

 “It’s an endangered species and has a few annoying abilities,” Codatorta explained.

 “Annoying abilities?” Bishop questioned.

 “Just don’t let go of that chain!” Codatorta shouted at Sky and Riven.

 “That’s easier said then done,” Riven grunted as he held onto Sky. Only to find himself being thrown off as the dragon started to viciously thrashed back and forth.

 Hitting the ground Riven watched as Sky desperately held onto the chain.

 “Hold still!” Codatorta shouted as he readied his sword.

 “How!?” Sky shouted back as he swung back and forth from the chain.  

Swinging his sword Codatorta released another energy blast aiming straight for the winged beast.

 The dragon seeing the attack easily avoided the blast, causing the attack to hit the chain that was wrapped around the beast leg, breaking the chain and making Sky fall.

 “Ah!” Sky yelled out in surprise as he fell to the ground, finding himself landing on something soft.

 Letting out a sigh Sky heard a muffled voice cry out, “get off me!”

 “Whoops,” Sky mumbled as he hurriedly jumped up and off the magenta haired specialist.

 Riven sat up and gave Sky a dirty look.

 “You fool!” Codatorta yelled, “I told you not to let go!”

 Sky winced at Codatorta words.

 “Look!” Bishop yelled as he pointed at the dragon above.

 Sky and Riven looked up to see a large portal appear in the sky and watched as the dragon flew into it.

Codatorta let out a curse. Turning to the young specialist he said, “where going after it!” and then proceeded to run towards the hangers.

 “What?” Sky asked as Riven and Bishop followed Codatorta.

 Shaking his head Sky followed after and heard Codatorta explain, “That was a rare warp dragon, they have the magical ability to create portals between worlds.”

 “So we lost it?” Sky asked.

 “No,” Codatorta explained, “all dragons that are brought to Red Fountain are equipped with a tracking devise.”

 “Then shouldn’t we wait for reinforcements?” Bishop asked

 “The tracking device can only survive one portal jump,” Codatorta said, “after that it will be fried by the excess magical energy of the portals.”

 “That’s bad,” Riven muttered.

 As the three specialist’s entered the airship Codatorta headed for the controls. Riven took over secondary controls while Bishop took weapons and Sky threw himself into the nearest seat available.

 “I’ve already sent a message to the headmaster,” Codatorta explained, “well head off first and stop the beast from making a second portal.”

 “Wouldn’t it have already…” Bishop started to ask.

 “Created another portal?” Codatorta finished. “No, warp dragons need time to recharge between portals but we wont have much time.”

 As Codatorta finished explaining he flew the ship into the air. The ship quickly disappeared into a green and blue portal.

 

* * *

 

As Bloom walked along the beach she took the time to notice the other beach goers. What looked to be families where gathered into small groups all smiling and laughing as they played in the sand and water.

 A small smile formed on Bloom’s face as she came to realize that perhaps things weren’t that bad. True she hadn’t been able to go to Alfea but she has her powers and parents that cared about her. With a slight shake of her head Bloom decided that she would head back to the condo apologize to her parents for her recent behavior and then enjoy the rest of her summer vacation.

 It wasn’t as if her powers where suddenly going to disappear. Bloom had all the time in the world, she could find another way to get to the Magix Dimension and… find another way to see Sky again. Bloom wasn’t any less of a fairy if she didn’t go to Alfea.

 With that thought in mind Bloom noticed a flash of light from behind her.

 “Look mom a dragon!” A little girl cried out in delight.

 Bloom quickly turned around and caught sight of a large white and blue dragon that was flying towards a small island out in the distance.

 “Shh not so loud,” the girls mother said trying to calm her daughter down.

 “But mom!” The girl whined pointing at the retreating form of the dragon.

 Looking at where her daughter was pointing the woman sigh and said, “It’s just a bird.”

 Dumbfounded Bloom stared at the mother and daughter pair. It seemed like adults weren’t able to see magical creatures or maybe magic itself.

 This certainly explained why no one had really noticed Bloom flying around or any of the magic she occasionally used.

 ‘But more importantly there was a dragon,’ Bloom thought, ‘there was a dragon on earth.’

 “This so isn’t good,” Bloom mumble to herself.

 Jogging over to a large boulder that would shield her from people’s eyes. Bloom quickly transformed and flew up high into the sky. She then headed in the direction that the dragon had been flying.

 

* * *

 

 “I’m pretty sure it headed over here…” Bloom muttered to herself as she looked down at the small island.

 “Lets see,” Bloom said closing her eyes in thought until all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain originating from her head. Grabbing her head in pain Bloom let out a small scream and then a voice spoke.

 “Remember, listen to the voice of nature.”

 “The voice of nature…” Bloom muttered.

 As the pained subsided and vanished altogether, Bloom finally opened her eyes and stared at the trees on the island.

 “The voice of nature,” Bloom said as she floated down to the ground below. As her feet made contact with the ground Bloom walked over to one of the trees and rested her hand against its bark. Closing her eyes Bloom concentrated, she could hear the sound of the wind as it blew through the trees, waves crashing against the islands shore, a fish jumping out of water and being caught by some kind of bird…then silence an unnatural silence and then a roar.

 “That way!” Bloom said as she took to the sky.

* * *

As Riven dodged Sky’s missed attack he yelled out, “Watch it!”

 “You watch it!” Prince Sky shouted back as he leaped at the dragon swinging his sword only for the dragon to dodge and swing its tail around. Hitting the young specialist in the chest and launching him into a bush several feet away.

 “Ha!” Riven laughed out.

 “Like your one to talk,” Sky muttered picking himself out of the bushes he landed on.

 “If you princesses are done fighting over who’s the prettiest,” Codatorta shouted, “we have a dragon to subdue!”

 “It sure would have been nice if we had someone who specialized in defense to distract the bloody dragon,” Bishop muttered as he held both of his daggers up in an attack position.

 “No time to be picky!” Codatorta said as he launched himself at the dragon drawing its attention away from the young specialist.

 Trying to land a hit Codatorta found himself dancing around the dragon and defending against the creatures claws.

 As Codatorta dodged the dragon’s tail he took notice of the specialist Sky and Riven, who where on the beast right while Bishop was on the left. Narrowing his eyes Codatorta took a step back, holding his sword in one hand, with his other hand he made several quick signs and was pleased to see the young specialist nodding their heads in understanding. It was a relatively simple plan really Codatorta would draw the beast’s attention while the other three would focus on tethering the dragon in hopes of keeping it still for a final attack to knock it out.

 As Riven, Sky and Bishop each brought out some rope Codatorta rushed at the dragon, swung his sword and just as planned the dragon took a step back. Riven, Sky and Bishop threw their rope at the dragon.

Cortatolla then noticed the dragon seize up, a glint appeared in the beast eyes as the ropes headed for the dragon. The dragon then spun around and launched a fireball at two of the ropes burning them to a crisp and causing both Riven and Sky to dodge out of the way. Bishop’s rope easily landed around the dragon’s neck and Bishop pulled tightening the rope around the dragon.

“Got it!” Bishop cried in relief.

“Don’t let your guard down!” Codatorta shouted but the warning was to late as the dragon thrashed around causing Bishop who was still holding onto the rope to be lifted off the ground and into the air.

 “A little help!” Bishop yelled as he was flung around in the air. Bishops grip loosened on the rope and slipped from his grasp. Causing Bishop to be sent flying and to hit his head against a tree.

 The resounding thud made Sky wince in sympathy, which turned to panic as he noticed the dragon take a deep breath.

 “Bishop!” Sky hopelessly yelled as the dragon breathed a stream of fire at the unconscious specialist.

 “No!” Riven cried out.

 “Damn,” Codatorta said as he realized he would be unable to make it in time. Reaching to his side Codatorta grabbed a bolas and threw it. Catching the beast by surprise the bolas easily wrapped around the dragons feet, causing it to stumble. Riven seeing this quickly grabbed the rope that was still hanging around its neck, causing the unbalanced dragon to fall to ground.

 Clenching his teeth, Sky watched as the smoke from the fireball dissipated. Bishop had looked unconscious when the fireball had hit. A direct hit from that… Sky winced as he thought about what must have happened.

 ‘First Timmy, now this…” Sky thought.

 “What do you two think your doing!” Codatorta shouted, “we can check on the injured later. Right now focus on containing the dragon.”

 Sky hearing this ran over and pulled out a device that after pressing a button launched multiple energy chains at the dragon binding the creature.

 Riven warily let go of the rope he had been holding and eyed the smoke. ‘This isn’t my fault…’ Riven thought to himself.

 With the dragon contained Cordatorta calmly reach for a device on his side. Grabbing it Codatorta pressed a button on it and threw it into the air above the dragon.

 As dragon let out a roar both Sky and Riven readied their swords as they watched the dragon suspiciously. The device that Codatorta had thrown into the air started to shine and a green light trapped the dragon in a sphere of energy.

 Letting out a sigh Sky turned and ran into the smoke with the intent of finding Bishop. Only to be stopped as he crashed into something, causing sky to fall back onto his bottom.

 “Ha!” Riven who had been watching Sky let out a laugh as he watch Sky fall but quickly shut up as Codatorta gave him a sharp look.

 Sky rubbed his head and looked up noticing a glow of orange within the smoke.

 “Sorry!” A feminine voice called out.

 Sky watched as the smoke disappeared only to reveal a fairy with red hair and blue eyes looking down at him with concern.

 Giving a flirty smile Sky said, “hey.”

 Bloom looked down at the young man with brown hair and eyes. While she couldn’t place where she had seen him the guy looked somewhat familiar. That was when realized what was so familiar about him. The uniform that the brunette was wearing was the same as Helia… it was the same as Sky. That means all she had to do was convince them to take her to the magic dimension.

 ‘What luck!’ Bloom thought. She had gone after the dragon because she was worried about letting it wonder around unsupervised. Who knows what damage a dragon could do on earth. When the dragon had attacked the unconscious purple haired man, Bloom had unthinkingly intervened. But to think she would be so lucky as to meet people who appeared to be from the Magix Dimension.

 As the brunette weirdly smiled at Bloom, Bloom felt her arms ache. The shield that she had thrown up had cracks all over it, it had just barely held together against the dragon’s fireball. In truth this was a bit worrying to Bloom, she had always thought she was stronger than this.

 Sighing Bloom deactivated her shield letting it fall away.

 Codatorta frowned as he tried to process his mix feelings. On one hand he was happy that Bishop was alive and well, or as well as being unconscious and having a possible concussion is. Though on the other hand Codatorta was annoyed. Some little fairy had followed them to a restricted planet where they were facing a dangerous creature.

 How did Codatorta know that the fairy had followed them to this planet some may ask. It was simple, fairies hadn’t been seen on Earth in over a decade. Not only that but the planet was a restricted zone. So the inhabitants of the Magix Dimension weren’t allowed to be on Earth without special permission.

 Feeling a vein on his forehead throb Codatorta shouted, “you!” and stomped his way over to Bloom, “What do you think your doing!”

 “What?” Bloom dumbfounded asked.

 “What do you think your doing!?” Codatorta shouted, “do your teachers know where you are!?”

 “Huh!?” Bloom said in confusion not understanding what this man was yelling about.

 “Listen here you little Alfea fairy,” Codatorta began to say.

 Bloom felt her heart skip a beat in joy at the mention of Alfea. All she had to do was convince them to take her to Alfea.

 “Of all the most irresponsible and asinine things to do,” Codatorta continued, “I don’t think I have ever seen such a foolish fairy before!”

 “Excuse me!?” Bloom asked in shock.

 “Oh, don’t act as if you’re some kind of a victim!” Codatorta shouted, “You followed a group of specialist on a dangerous mission to a restricted planet. You wont be getting any sympathy from me. Why if I had it my way you would be expelled from Alfea before we even make it back!”

 “Maybe when you get sent home in shame and are scolded by your parents you’ll gain a little common sense.” Codatorta shouted as he grabbed Bloom by the arm.

 “Hey! Let go!” Bloom angrily shouted.

 “Frankly at this point I question if you have any intelligence or survival instinct.” Codatorta said, “ If I let you go you’ll probably follow the first pretty male face you see.”

 Bloom mouth dropped, ‘is this guy actually saying that the only reason why I’m here, the reason why I helped out was because I thought the guys were good looking. How dare this jerk.’ Bloom fumed.

Riven and Sky both felt their mouths drop after hearing Codatorta scolding. In truth both specialist knew that Codatorta was just letting off some steam. The words were more for scaring the poor girl and to make her reassess her decision of jumping in front of a dragon’s attack. But even still a fairy wasn’t a specialist and she probably had never received such a dressing down before.

Bloom’s arm shone and Codatorta found his hand being swatted away.

“What do you think your doing?!” Codatorta shouted.

Bloom flew up into the air and looked down at the man, “leaving!”

“Leaving?!” Codatorta angrily questioned. “ I’m taking you back to Alfea whether you like it or not!”

“Like I’m going to listen to some middle aged jerk, who can’t even realize I just saved one of companions. You know the one you ignored until after you caught the dragon.” Bloom stated coldly.

“Don’t you sass me princess! You Alfea fairies have a lot to learn if you think you can talk to a teacher from Red Fountain that way!” Codatorta shouted.

“I’ll talk however I want to!” Bloom yelled back and started to fly away. As she flew she yelled, “By the way I’m not an Alfea fairy!”

“Hey!” Codatorta shouted as Bloom flew out of sight.

“Um… sir?” Sky asked.

“What!” Codatorta yelled.

“Should we go after her?” Sky asked as he looked in the direction the fairy had flown.

“No,” Codatorta said through clench teeth. “We have more important things to do. Getting Bishop and the dragon back to Red Fountain is our top priority.”

Riven remained frozen for a few seconds longer. In truth he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be impressed with the brazen little fairy that told off Codatorta the terrible, the head teacher of Red Fountain.

* * *

It was easy for Bloom to make her way back to the condo. She simply flew back to the beach and transformed back into her normal clothes in a secluded area. As she made her way to the condo Bloom yawned, it had been a long day. Opening the door and walking inside Bloom heard sounds from the kitchen.

“Bloom, dinner will be ready in a bit.” Vanessa called out.

Bloom paused then said, “Um actually mom I think I’m going to skip…”

“Is something wrong?” Vanessa asked as she exited the kitchen and gave Bloom a concerned look.

“Are you not feeling well?” Mike asked as he appeared behind Vanessa.

“No, nothings wrong,” Bloom said, “I’m just really tried. I think I’ll just go to bed early tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Mike asked.

“In that case we’ll put a plate of food in the fridge in case you get hungry,” Vanessa said.

“That’d be great mom,” Bloom said, “night mom, night dad.”

“Good night Bloom,” Vanessa answered.

“See you in the morning,” Mike said.

As Bloom started to leave the living room she heard her mother call out, “Oh, Bloom we put your stuff in the last room on the left.”

“Thanks!” Bloom called out as she made her way to the back of the house. Opening the door that was her room Bloom found that her bags had been placed on her bed. Walking over to the bed Bloom pushed her bags off, with a thunk the bags landed on the floor and Bloom lay down on her bed.

The noise of the bags falling off the bed caused Kiko who had been sleeping in his own bed to wake. With bleary eyes Kiko looked up to see Bloom lying on her bed. Giving a yawn Kiko flopped back down on his bed and fell asleep.

Bloom grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and held it firmly to her face. She then screamed into the pillow.

“I’m so stupid!” the muffle shouts came from the pillow. “That could have been my only chance to get to Alfea and I blew it. Why?! Because some jerk talked down to me. I’m so stupid!”

 Soon the muffled screams became sobs and Kiko who had fully awoken to Blooms cries jumped up onto the bed and patted Bloom’s arm, trying to calm the girl down.

* * *

As Codatorta stood next to headmaster Saladin he frowned slightly as he looked at the Headmistress of Alfea Ms. Faragonda and the Head of Discipline Ms. Griselda.

 Bowing slightly Codatorta said, “good day ladies and headmasters.”

 “No need to stand at ceremony,” Saladin said, “although I was surprised to hear that you desired an audience with Headmistress Faragonda.”

 “Yes,” Codatorta agreed.

 Turning to Ms. Faragonda Codatorta asked, “I hope you don’t find it to forward for of me asking but are any of Alfea’s students missing?”

 “Missing?!” Ms. Griselda asked in disbelief, “what type of school do you think we’re running?!”

 “Now now Ms. Griselda I’m sure Codatorta has a perfectly good reason for his question,” Ms. Faragonda said.

 Explaining Codatorta began, “You see earlier today one of the training dragons escaped and it just so happened that the dragon was a …”

 “Oh dear!” Ms. Faragonda said in concern while a rather unpleasant look appeared on Ms. Griselda’s face.

 Codatorta continued on, “the dragon managed to escape to Earth…”

Interrupted  Ms. Griselda cried out, “Earth!? Earth is a restricted planet! After what happened years before anyone from the Magix Dimesion needs authorization to travel to earth!”

“But under the Magix/Earth amendment it was deemed excusable for inhabitants of the Magix Dimension to travel to Earth if a magical emergency was expected or happened. I believe a dragon teleporting to a world without magic meets those requirement.” Headmaster Saladin stated.

Continuing on Codatorta said, “anyway as the dragon headed to Earth, I along with a couple of students went in pursuit.”

“Oh dear, I hope everyone is well,” Headmistress Faragonda said as she interrupted Codatorta.

“A few scrapes and bruise,” Codatorta began to say and then paused, “actually one of the students was knocked out and was almost… barbequed.”

“Oh my!” Ms. Faragonda said as Ms. Griselda pushed her glasses farther up on her nose.

 “But a fairy showed up in the knick of time and used a shield to protect herself and our student,” Codatorta explained.

 “Is that why you were asking if one of our students was missing?” Headmistress Faragonda asked.

 “Yes,” Codatorta admitted. “The fairy looked quite young, not only that but her spell seemed to lack the power and finesse of more experienced fairies.”

 “But why did you think it was one of our students?” Ms. Griselda asked.

 “Every once in a while an Alfea fairy will sneak into Red Fountain to watch the specialist,” Codatorta explained, “I just assumed she somehow got dragged to earth with the dragon.” Codatorta paused then said, “also she denied she was from Alfea but it seemed like she recognized the name.”

 “I see, I can understand why you would want to bring this to our attention,” Headmistress Faragonda stated, “thank you for this Headmaster Saladin and Mr. Codatorta.”

 “Of course, happy to have helped.” Saladin replied.

 “If you don’t mind, I believe I will need to think over this new information,” Headmistress Faragonda said.

 “Of course,” Saladin agreed, “if you need any help Red Fountain is more than happy to supply it.”

 “Thank you Headmaster Saladin and goodbye,” Ms. Faragonda said in farewell.

 “Farewell,” Saladin said.

 As Saladin and Cordatorta faded away from the room Headmistress Faragonda leaned back and let out a sigh.

 “A fairy on Earth?” Ms. Griselda questioned.

 “Apparently,” Ms. Faragonda said.

 “You don’t think it’s an actual Earth fairy do you?” Ms. Griselda asked.

 Headmistress Faragonda stood up and walked over to her window and looked out to the schools courtyard, watching as students hurried along to class.

“I don’t know.” Ms. Faragonda admitted, “ if she is an earth fairy it would mean that Earth is finally beginning to heal itself from that tragedy.”

“But if she isn’t…” Ms. Griselda began to say.

“If she isn’t then she may need our help.” Ms. Faragonda finished, “whether she’s a young fairy who just discovered her powers or a fairy that has run away from home it is are duty to lend a helping hand.”

 “Of course.” Ms. Griselda agreed.

 “Although I can’t help but hope that she is an Earth fairy,” Headmistress Faragonda admitted as she thought about the tragedy that happened about thirteen years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for everyone who took the time to comment on my previous chapters!
> 
> If you have the time please leave a comment.


	8. Contemplation and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in any shape or form. I write this fanfic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit off of it.

Bloom walked along the beach enjoying the warm sand beneath her feet and the sea breeze that fluttered her hair. After messing up and perhaps ruining her only chance of getting to the Magix Dimension, Alfea and Sky, Bloom had been feeling a bit under the weather. On one hand she had screwed up but on the other she was still a fairy and there was still a chance that Bloom would be able to get to Alfea…

‘Who am I kidding!?’ Bloom thought, ‘my chances of getting to Alfea…heck even to the Magix Dimension has got to be less than one percent at this point.’

Clenching her teeth Bloom left the beach behind and headed towards a small café. Pulling open the front door Bloom entered and headed towards the counter. A young waitress with brown hair wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black pants and a black apron smiled behind the counter.

“Can I help you,” the woman asked.

“Yes could I get a mochaccino and a piece of chocolate cake,” Bloom said.

“Sure that will be ten dollars and thirty-five cents,” the woman said.

 Bloom handed over the money and was given a receipt.

 “You can take a seat and well bring you your order when its ready,” the woman said as she continued to smile at Bloom and gesture to the sitting area.

 “Thanks,” Bloom said.

 “Your welcome,” the woman replied.

 Bloom turned to find a seat in the café. Walking over to a small table next to a window Bloom sat down.

 ‘Okay,’ Bloom thought, ‘now it’s time to think of a game plan.’

 Bloom knew that she was currently in a difficult situation. But before she could figure out what to do next she needed to go over all the information she knew or had learned.

 It had all started with a dream. Bloom wasn’t exactly sure when but at some point she had had a wonderful dream. A dream that had shown Bloom as a fairy and… Bloom felt her head begin to ache and quickly she stopped thinking about the dream.

 ‘Somehow or someway I forgot that dream,’ Bloom thought, ‘and ever since then I haven’t been able to think about it without suffering from intense headaches. Could it be some sort of amnesia or perhaps magic. Could a spell of some sort been cast on me.’

 Bloom winced as she once again felt a sharp pain from her head.

“Are you all right?” A feminine voice asked.

Bloom looked up and took notice of the waitress holding a tray of what she assumes is her order.

Smiling Bloom reassured the waitress that everything is okay, “oh yes just caffeine withdrawals.”

“Ouch,” the waitress muttered as she started to place Blooms coffee and cake in front of her. “I know what that’s like. So is there any thing else you need.”

“Oh no, this is perfect!” Bloom said.

“Great,” the waitress said with a smile, “well have a great rest of your day.”

“Thanks,” Bloom replied, “you too.”

Bloom watched the waitress walk away as she took a sip of her coffee and savored the bitter taste. ‘Just what I needed.’ Bloom thoughts then turned back to what had happened in the last few months.

Over the past few months certain events had triggered memories. Memories Bloom was sure where connected to a dream she once had but was unable to completely remember. That is Bloom thought they were connected to the dream and from what Bloom could understand everything led back to that dream. Such things as Bloom being a fairy, Alfea and Sky; unfortunately no matter what Bloom tried to do she couldn’t remember that dream without experiencing horrid headaches. Though there had been a few times were Bloom had remembered certain events of the dream. Once Bloom remember something from that dream she wouldn’t experience any more headaches from that particular memory. Certain events or people had triggered Blooms forgotten memories of that dream. Currently her best chance of remembering more of that dream would be finding more of those triggers. And that was Blooms Dilemma.

Because all of the triggers Bloom had experienced had been people from the dream. Helia, Stella and the specialist had all been triggers. Ultimately to get to Alfea Bloom had to remember her dream but to remember her dream she had to get to Alfea and the Magix Dimension.

One thing that Bloom remembered from the dream was that by this time she should have already been at Alfea. In the dream after saving Stella, Stella had invited Bloom along. Things though hadn’t gone that way. Unlike her dream Stella had been knocked out before Bloom could save her and Bloom had left Stella in the care of her sister Sara. When Bloom had returned she had found that both Stella and Sara where gone. Sara must have somehow taken Blooms place. To find Sky Bloom had to get to Alfea.

Sitting back Bloom and starred down at her empty plate and cup.

‘The next step is to find a way to Alfea,’ Bloom thought, ‘I can’t just keep sitting on my ass waiting for the events from my dream to take place. I have to be proactive. If I’m a fairy there must be others on earth, I just have to find them.’

Bloom decided that once she got back home to Gardenia she’d start looking. ‘The library or the internet may provide some clues,’ Bloom thought.

Standing up Bloom started to leave the café. On her way out she waved goodbye to the waitress.

While she headed back to the condo Bloom thought about what she should do and she wondered if she should tell her parents. After Sara had left Bloom had contemplated telling them. But after seeing how uncomfortable her parents where when talking about Sara, Bloom had started to feel unsure about telling them.

Reaching the condo Bloom came to the decision that she would tell her parents.

Opening the door Bloom stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Bloom then called out, “Mom, Dad I’m back.”

As the seconds ticked by Bloom wondered if the two had gone out. Until Bloom heard her mother say, “Where in the living room.”

Heading into the living room Bloom began to say, “hey, there’s something I wanted to talk…”

 Walking into the living and saw her parents; her father sat holding his head and her mother looked worriedly at Bloom. Across from Bloom’s parents on the opposite couch sat two women. Both had white hair and dark eyes. While one wore red the other wore blue; they both looked pleasantly at Bloom. When Bloom saw the two women she experienced a sharp pain in her head but it only lasted an instant.

‘Alfea!’ Bloom thought in wonder. ‘These two are from Alfea,’ as she remembered a sense of relief and hope filled her.

“Hello Bloom,” the woman in blue said, “my name is Ms. Faragonda and I am the headmistress of Alfea. And this is Ms. DuFour a teacher at Alfea.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Ms. DuFour said.

“Bloom, we are here because you have a wonderful gift and would very much like it if you…” Ms. Faragonda began to say but was interrupted as a voice yelled out.

“Hold it right there!” came a yell as Mike angrily stood up. “No no no, I am not letting this happen!”

“Mike…” Vanessa said as she tried to calm her husband down.

“No Vanessa, we already lost Sara and now Bloom…”

Sighing Vanessa tried to reason with Mike, “we didn’t lose Sara, she just went to Alfea.”

“I beg your pardon but what was that?” Ms. Faragonda asked with a look of surprise on her face.

Vanessa looked at Ms. Faragonda and explained, “we have two daughters Bloom and Sara. Sara recently started to attend Alfea.”

“Shouldn’t you know your own students?” Mike asked suspiciously.

“I can assure you that I know all of the students that attend Alfea college but to my knowledge there is no student named Sara and certainly no one who is attending is from earth.” Ms. Faragonda explained.

Turning to Mike, Vanessa worriedly whispered, “Mike…”

Bloom took a step back in shock. If Sara wasn’t in Alfea then were was she? While Bloom had been upset with Sara for going to Alfea instead of her, she had never wanted anything bad to happen to Sara.

 “What?” Mike asked.

“But that cant be? I recently talked to her.” Vanessa said, “Sara had wanted some money to buy a new dress for that… Alfea and Red Fountain dance.”

“I’m sure that there is a simple explanation for all of this,” Ms. DuFour stated.

“If you don’t mind me asking how did Sara contact you.” Ms. Faragonda asked as she adjusted her glasses.

“By phone of course,” Vanessa answered.

“As far as I know,” Ms. DuFour wondered out loud, “earth doesn’t have the technology to make dimensional calls.”

“Oh, she said she was using Stella’s phone.” Vanessa explained.

“Stella?” Ms. Dufour asked, “you mean princess Stella…of Solaria?”

“Well that’s what she called herself,” Mike grumbled.

DuFour turned to Ms. Faragonda and said, “princess Varanda? I thought there was something off about that girl.”

“That would certainly explain a lot,” Ms. Faragonda agreed.

“Excuse me?” Vanessa asked, as she had no idea what the two other women were talking about.

“I believe I have met your daughter,” Ms. Faragonda explained. “If I’m right she has been impersonating princess Varanda of Callisto, another girl who was suppose to attend Alfea this year.”

“Are you sure?” Mike asked in surprise not believing that one of his precious little girls had lied about who they are.

“Do you have a photo?” Ms. Faragonda asked.

“Of course,” Mike said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. Pulling it out he opened it and took out a photo and passed it to Ms. Faragonda.

Ms. Faragonda took a look at the picture and said; “yes, this is the young lady that Stella had introduced as princess Varanda.”

“Um,” Vanessa started to ask.

“It’s perfectly alright,” Ms. Faragonda said. “We’ll have it all sorted out in no time.”

“So…” Mike began to ask, “will Sara be expelled.”

“Mike!?” Vanessa said in shock.

“What?” Mike said, “I mean lying about who you our to attend a school is pretty serious.”

Ms. Faragonda chuckled and said, “while I’ll admit I’m very disappointed with their behavior, I very much doubt that it will come to that.”

Mike frowned and sighed at Ms. Faragonda’s answer. Vanessa let out a sigh of relief, “I’m happy to hear that. From what I’ve heard from Sara, she’s really enjoying Alfea and I would have hated it if she was forced to leave.”

Bloom watched on and let out a sigh of relief herself. ‘It’s good that Sara was okay.’

“Now then Bloom,” said Ms. Faragonda. “I recently heard from a friend that you interfered with a group of Red Fountain students and their teacher’s retrieval of a dragon.”

“A dragon?!” Vanessa asked in shock.

“If it wasn’t for you, one of the red fountain students could have been gravely injured.” Ms. Faragonda stated, “I also heard that you have amazing control over your powers and can even take fairy form.”

“Hold up,” Mike asked, “how do you even know Bloom is a fairy?”

At the same time Vanessa turned to Bloom and asked, “a dragon? Really Bloom?”

“Its no problem mom its not as if I actually fought it,” Bloom explained. “I just created a shield to block an attack.”

Mike turned to Bloom and stared at her, his eye twitching as he heard his daughters ridiculous answer.

Ms. Faragonda pulled out a device and placed it on the table. Pressing a button a picture of Bloom appeared.

“An image of Bloom was extracted from Codatorta,” Faragonda explained.

“Extracted?” Mike warily asked.

“With this and by gathering some of the magic residue that was left behind at site where Bloom used her magic against the dragon, we where able to locate Bloom.” Ms. DeFour said.

“Th…this doesn’t mean anything,” Mike shouted as he stood up, “you could have made this all up!”

‘No,’ Bloom thought, ‘not again. I don’t want to lose another chance at going to Alfea.’

Suddenly Bloom felt a warm tingle under her skin and in a burst of light Bloom transformed.

Mike and Vanessa stared in shock at Bloom and Bloom looked embarrassedly back at everyone else.

‘I hadn’t meant to transform,’ Bloom thought.

“How wonderful,” Ms. DuFour stated, “what a flawless transformation.”

“Indeed,” Ms. Faragonda agreed.

“I want to go to Alfea,” Bloom suddenly blurted out.

Mike sputtered and Vanessa said, “oh Bloom, are you sure?”

“I…I,” Bloom started to explain, “I’ve always felt sort of different. Like I don’t know…like I don’t fit in. I want to find out who I really am and I think Alfea can help me!”

Vanessa moved to hugged Bloom, “I’m going to miss you…”

 Mike wrapped his arms around the two of them and hugged. He stayed silent but made eye contact with Vanessa as they hugged Bloom and pointed to Blooms wings as he made a face. Vanessa silently scowled Mike and the two scolded their features as Bloom pulled away.

“I can’t believe this,” Mike suddenly said, “I’m losing both of my kids…”

“You’re not losing them,” Vanessa stated, “what did you think was going to happen when they went off to college anyway.”

“I expected them to go to the local college and commute,” Mike explained.

“Really Mike,” Vanessa said as she sighed.

“What?! It’s cheaper!” Mike stated, “I thought I still had a few more years!”

“Well then, I think…” Ms. DeFour started to say until a certain blue and white rabbit popped out and hopped onto DeFour shoulder. DeFour let out a high-pitched scream and then fell over in a dead faint. A bluish light surrounded Ms. DeFour and gently lifted her in the air preventing the woman from hitting the ground.

“Oh dear,” Ms. Faragonda muttered. “I suppose it has been an exciting day. I’m afraid that I’ll have to cut our meeting short today.”

“But,” Bloom began to say.

“Alfea has already started for the school year,” Ms. Faragonda started to say but was interrupted.

“So it’s too late for Bloom to attend Alfea,” Mike asked hopefully. “Oh well. Maybe next year.”

“Really Mike,” Vanessa scolded.

“Not at all,” Ms. Faragonda stated. “I feel that it would be best for Bloom to attend Alfea as soon as possible. I know that this must be hard on you and a bit confusing but the faster Bloom gets to Alfea the sooner she’ll be able to catch up with the rest of the students.”

“We’ll be returning home in a day,” Bloom said, “I just need to pack my stuff and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Are you sure?” Ms. Faragonda asked, “if you need more time…”

“I’m sure,” Bloom explained. “I cant wait to see Alfea.”

“That’s wonderful,” Ms. Faragonda said, “were all very happy to have you attending Alfea. I’ll send a Professor by in two days to pick you up.”

As Bloom and Ms. Faragonda had been talking Vanessa had grabbed a piece of paper and pen and had written down their address in Gardenia. Vanessa handed over the piece of paper to Ms. Faragonda and ignored her grumbling husband.

“It’s our address,” Vanessa explained.

“Thank you,” Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at the paper. The piece of paper shimmered and disappeared.

“Now I hope you don’t mind but I really must be going now,” Ms. Faragonda said. Raising her hand a blue portal appeared before Faragonda. She gave one final smile before she entered the portal and the unconscious Ms. DuFour floated behind Ms. Faragonda. A few seconds after the two women disappeared into the portal it closed.

The three occupants of the room stood in silence only for it to be broken as Mike turned to Bloom and said, “so a fairy. When exactly where you going to tell us about this?”

Bloom looked at her father in surprise and smile as she began to laugh nervously.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time and feel like it   
> please leave a review.


	9. Welcome to Alfea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in any shape or form. I write this fanfic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit off of it.

Bloom ran around her room shoving anything that seemed useful into several large suitcases, her mother stood beside the said suite cases and neatly folded everything Bloom had carelessly put in them.

“Are you sure you have everything?” Vanessa asked.

“Yeah,” Bloom answered as she placed the last of her clothes inside her suitcase, “pretty sure anyway.”

“What about a hairbrush, tooth brush, socks,” Vanessa asked as she started to list off things Bloom might need, “oh! What about undergarments.”

“Mom,” Bloom whined, “I’m packed and ready to go.”

“I just want to make sure,” Vanessa said as she finished organizing Blooms luggage.

“I know and I appreciate you helping but I doubt I can fit anything else in this suitcase, as it is.” Bloom explained as she tried to close her suitcase.

“Here let me try,” Vanessa said as she motioned Bloom to step back.

Bloom stepped away from the suitcase and watched as her mother easily closed it.

“I’m going to miss you,” Vanessa stated as she gave Bloom a hug.

“I’m going to miss you too,” Bloom said, “and dad…”

Vanessa frowned as she explained, “he wanted to be here but he was called into work…”

“I know,” Bloom muttered. And she did know, she had even heard her father complaining to his boss. It was still a little upsetting that she wouldn’t be able to see him one last time before she left, but she understood that her dad had responsibilities. She’d just have to give him a call later today or tomorrow.

As a portal opened up in the living room Bloom was distracted from her thoughts and watched a familiar woman with white hair and dark blue eyes step from the swirling blue vortex. The woman gently smiled at Bloom and her mother.

“Hello Bloom,” Alfea headmistress greeted, “its good to see you again.”

“You too Ms. Faragonda,” Bloom replied.

The headmistress smiled and asked, “are you ready?”

“Do you have to leave right away,” Vanessa asked, “how about I prepare some coffee?”

“I appreciate the offer,” Ms. Faragonda answered, “but I’m afraid where a bit short on time.”

“I see,” Vanessa muttered as she turned to Bloom and hugged her, “I’m going to miss you, so much. Don’t forget to call every now and then.”

“Of course. I’ll be sure to call,” Bloom whispered as tears started to fall down her face. ‘Geez,’ Bloom thought, ‘now I’m getting all emotional! Why is this so hard? I knew I was going to leave. It’s not like I’m never going to see them again or anything.’

As Vanessa continued to embrace Bloom in a hug, Bloom found herself calming down.

“Just, be sure to stay safe,” Vanessa said as she let go of Bloom. “I expect you and your sister to look out for each other. Oh and tell Sara to call me in the next couple of days. I’ve been trying to call her but she wont answer her phone.”

“Sure,” Bloom answered as she thought about Sara. Although she had thought a great deal about the fact that somehow Sara had been taken to Alfea instead of her, Bloom still wasn’t sure what she would say to her sister.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we really must be going.” Ms. Faragonda urged.

“Of course,” Vanessa answered and then gave Bloom one more hug. As the two let go Bloom turned around to Ms. Faragonda and the waiting vortex.

Steeling herself she took a deep breath and let it out and thought, “this it. This is where my life truly begins. Sky…please, wait for me…”

Seeing Ms. Faragonda motioning for Bloom to go in first. Bloom grabbed her bags, suitcases and ran into the portal, nearly tripping over the table on the other side.

“My word!” a startled voice came from Blooms left. Turning Bloom saw the tall lanky figure of a woman with straight short brown hair and brown eyes. The woman gave Bloom a displeased look and asked, “didn’t anyone ever teach not to run through portals?”

Unsure if it was a rhetorical question or not Bloom answered honestly, “no…”

Taken a back the woman looked as if she had something to say to Bloom but before she could Ms Faragonda walked through the portal. As Ms. Faragonda stepped away from it the portal closed. Bloom watched as the headmistress walked over to a large desk and sat down. Behind the headmistress is a tall window and in front of the desk sat two chairs.

Looking around the room some more Bloom noticed that there is a couch on the other side of the table she nearly bumped into. Several plants and floor lamps had been placed around the room. With the vortex now gone Bloom saw a wall of bookcases.

“Bloom,” Ms. Faragonda called to Bloom to grab her attention. With a serious look on her face Faragonda explained. “As you know, you’re starting classes a bit late. It puts you at a disadvantage with the other students, so I hope that you will prioritize your schoolwork above all else.”

Nervously Bloom stared at Ms. Faragonda, Bloom had been able to remember a number of spells and magic from the dream. Though it hadn’t been easy. Whenever she tried to force herself to remember she would experience horrible headaches. It is as if her mind is physically trying to prevent her from remembering. She could only hope that what she has remembered will be enough.

With her stern look disappearing Faragonda smiled and said, “that being said, I do hope you enjoy your time here at Alfea and hope that you will make many friends and fond memories.”

Gesturing to the other woman in the room Faragonda explained, “you’ve already met Ms. Griselda, she is the head of Discipline at Alfea.”

Bloom turned to look at Ms. Griselda who pushed her glasses a bit higher on her nose, “As expected of all the students here at Alfea, I’m sure that you will follow the rules.”

“ If you have any trouble or questions, you are always welcomed to ask Ms. Griselda or I for help.” Ms. Faragonda explained as she snapped her fingers. At the snap of her fingers several items appeared on the head mistresses desk. She then waved Bloom over.

Bloom walked over and Ms. Faragonda began to hand her a series of items while explaining that they are. “This is the key to your suite and room. Here is your class schedule and along with the school schedule. A pamphlet on the history of Alfea and one for the city of Magix, a map of the school and…Oh yes, here is your Alfea credix card.”

“Credit card,” Bloom asked as she held all the items in her hands.

“Not quiet, a credix card is more like a debt card from your world. Where when you use it, it takes the money directly from your bank account.” Headmistress Faragonda tried to explained, “because students are from planets that use different types of currency, all students are required to create a bank account at the Magix Bank.”

“But I don’t have an account,” Bloom began to explain but is stopped by Ms. Faragonda.

“I already cleared everything with your parents.” The headmistress said, “they where the ones that created the account in your name. Parents creating an account for their children, isn’t that uncommon at Alfea. Your father also asked that I tell you, “’to be responsible with it.’”

“Oh,” Bloom responded as she tried to absorb everything she had been told and thought, ‘I better contact mom and dad later tonight to thank them.’

“While I know this may all be moving a bit fast,” Ms Fargonda began to say, “I believe it best that you finish getting situated and begin class. Ms. Griselda will be showing you to your room where you may put your luggage away.”

Ms. Griselda took a stepped forward and said, “no time to waste. The sooner you get started the sooner you’ll catch up to the rest of your schoolmates.”

“Yes!” Bloom agreed. And as Ms. Griselda began to walk out of the room Bloom followed but before Bloom had exited the room Ms. Faragonda called her back.

“Oh yes, one more thing,” Ms. Faragonda said. It’s about your sister, Sara. As you heard before it appears that she is currently impersonating princess Varandra of Callisto.”

Remembering her last meeting with Ms. Faragonda and Ms. DuFour, Bloom recalled them mentioning that they believed that Sara is impersonating Varanda. Bloom couldn’t help but worry that Sara will get in trouble for her deception but part of her is a bit happy that Sara had been found out.

“While I’ll admit I’m disappointed with the way she chose to enter Alfea,” Faragonda stated, “but for now I’ve decided to leave things as they are.”

“Oh?” Bloom said in confusion.

“Come on now,” Ms. Griselda interrupted. “Grab your things and follow me.”

“Yes!” Bloom answered as followed Ms. Griselda out of the room and down the hallways.

As they walked Bloom did her best to take in her surrounding. From the parts of her dream she could remember she knew that she had gone to Alfea with Stella. She had also been able to remember some spells, which she believed she learnt at Alfea. But nothing looked familiar.

Reaching a set of doors Ms. Griselda opened them and motioned Bloom into the room. Walking into the room Bloom looked around. Two couches on either side of a table, a chair off to the side, several bookshelves filled with books and three doors that led to three more rooms.

“This is the common room,” Ms. Griselda stated. “With your sudden and unexpected enrollment to Alfea there was a bit of a predicament with room placement. Usually a suite has five to six students. Since, all the other students have been properly and equally divided up, you’ll be getting a suite all to yourself.”

“Oh…” Bloom mumbled, “I’m sorry…”

“Though just because you don’t have any roommates doesn’t mean you’ll have full access to all the rooms in this suite.” Griselda explained, “you will pick one room. That room will be your room throughout the school year. You will not enter the two unoccupied rooms. You will keep both your room and the common room clean. If you manage to follow the rules, stay out of trouble and pass your exams, to continue on to your second year at Alfea your room placement will be reviewed.”

“Reviewed?” Bloom questioned.

Pushing her glasses up her nose Griselda commented, “Alfea is a prestigious school, the top school for fairies. Not everyone is cut out for the taxing workload they find themselves with. As such it’s not uncommon for students to give up and drop out. If that does happen next year you will be placed in a new suite with new roommates.”

A bit scared and not sure what she had gotten herself into Bloom stood frozen.

“Now then!” Ms. Griselda snapped, “hurry up and choose your room. We don’t have much time. Don’t worry about unpacking you can do that later.”

Startled Bloom headed for the first door on the right. Opening the door Bloom took a moment to look at the room, purple walls, pink carpet, two beds, two desk, two chair, two purple book shelves, a dresser and closet. The room is plain and for some reason Bloom couldn’t help but think it looked far to empty. As if something is missing, something familiar.

“Is something wrong?” Griselda’s voice called from the common room.

Snapping out of her thoughts Bloom called out, “no, everything’s fine.”

Choosing a bed Bloom placed her luggage down. Opening one her bags to grab a notebook and pencil case. With the papers that Ms. Faragonda had given her, Bloom placed them onto the bed. Reaching into her pocket Bloom pulled out her wallet and placed her credix card in it. Putting her wallet back in her pocket, Bloom then grabbed her notebook, pencil case and class schedule.

Heading back into the common room to find Ms. Griselda waiting for her. Ms. Griselda gave Bloom a look before she turned and walked out of the suite, Bloom following a few steps behind. As the head of discipline started to talk, Bloom moved closer to listen.

“Curfew is at eight o’clock, lights out at ten. If you are caught outside of your room after lights out there will be consequences. Breakfast is severed between six-thirty to seven-thirty; don’t expect the kitchen to make you anything if you’re late. Lunch is between twelve to one. As for dinner, it’s between six to seven.” As Ms. Griselda continued to talk Bloom’s mind began to wander. Lost in thought she didn’t even notice when Ms. Griselda came to a stop in front of a closed door. Which caused Bloom to walk into Ms. Griselda.

Stumbling a few steps back Bloom looked up at the displeased face of Ms. Griselda. Giving a nervous smile Bloom watched as Ms. Griselda gesture to the closed door.

“As you may have noticed with your class schedule,” Ms. Griselda said, “you have Metamorphosymbiosis class with Mr. Wizgiz. I trust that you will have no problems with following the rules and getting along with your schoolmates. Welcome to Alfea.”

Finishing with what she had to say Ms. Griselda turned around and walked away, leaving Bloom standing in front of her classroom.

‘That’s it?’ Bloom thought, ‘you’re just going to be leaving me here, all alone?! Shouldn’t you at least introduce me to the class or something? Do I have to walk in by myself, class has already started!? Wont it be super embarrassing to walk in there on my own?! Everyone will be staring at me?! What do I say?! What do I do?!’

Shaking her head Bloom steeled herself and thought, ‘no, I cant think like that! I have to do this! To figure out that dream, to be a fairy and to be with Sky, I must…I must stay calm and move forward.’

Taking a deep breath and releasing it Bloom tried to clam herself. She then reached out for the doorknob and opened the door. Stepping into the room Bloom found an ordinary classroom, with a teacher’s desk directly in front of her and rows of desks filled with young women around her age looking at her.

“Hi…” Bloom self consciously muttered as she looked back at the sea of eyes staring at her.

The silence in the room is defending and Bloom had no idea what to do. Trying to think of something to say she is interrupted from her thoughts as something small and yellow hopped towards her.

“Why Hello!” the yellow thing called out and Bloom realized it looks like a rabbit but with a very odd head. Actually whatever it is appeared to have the body of a rabbit and a humanoid head with really long pointy ears.

“Nice of you to join us,” the thing said as he jump up into the air and started to glow. As the thing landed on the floor the mutant bunny is gone and in its place is a short man with pale yellow skin, black eyes, brown hair and long elf ears. He wears a big green hat, a stripped yellow long-sleeved shirt with an orange flower pinned to it, a green vest, green pants and black shoes.

“You must be Bloom,” the strange little man said as he held out his hand to Bloom.

Taking his hand and shaking it Bloom said, “yes I am…”

“I am Professor Wizgiz,” the professor explained, “I heard that you would be joining my class.”

At the professors words the classroom erupted in whispers and Bloom felt her face heat up at the unexpected attention.

“Now then class I expect you all to welcome Bloom,” professor Wizgiz announced, “because of complications she’s starting a bit late. Now lets see where should we place you?”

Bloom turned to the rows of students and as she did she saw two familiar faces. With long blonde hair, brown eyes and slightly tan skin Stella looked the same as Bloom remembered her. As Bloom stared at her she noticed the disinterested look on her face and realized that while Bloom had saved her, Stella had no idea who she is. Staring at Stella Bloom notice another Blonde lean over to talk to Stella. The Blonde has a heart shaped face, bright blue eyes, pink lips and a small nose.

‘Sara…’ Bloom thought. Looking at her sister Bloom felt many different emotions ranging from anger, sadness to relief.

“Why don’t you take the window seat in the back Bloom,” Professor Wizgiz said.

At the professor suggestion Bloom tore her gaze away from Stella and Sara and stared at the empty seat in the back of the classroom. Giving the professor what she hoped is reassuring smile Bloom made her way to the back of the class and took her seat. In front of her sat a girl with long wavy blue hair and next to Bloom is a girl with short green hair. Bloom sat listening as Professor Wizgiz started his lecture and couldn’t help but feel that everything felt so wrong. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t how it is suppose to be.

As the class continued Bloom found it hard to pay attention and before she knew it the professor was dismissing the class. Seeing this as her chance Bloom stood up and tried to make her way through the other students who were in a rush to get out of class. Luckily Bloom managed to grab the arm of the person she wanted to talk to.

“Sara,” Bloom said as she grabbed the arm of her sister.

Surprised Sara turned her head and stared in confusion at Bloom. Her expression slowly turned angry and she ripped her arm from Bloom’s grasp and hissed, “what are you doing here?!”

“But Sara,” Bloom tried to explain but was interrupted as another girl spoke up.

“Um, excuse me,” a voice called out and Bloom turned to see Stella walking over. “I think there’s been some kind of mistake here. You see, this is princess Varanda of Callisto. We don’t know anyone named Sara.”

Taken aback at the tone that Stella used Bloom was at a loss for words.

“Anyway,” Stella said as she flipped her hair, “where super busy, you know homework and studying. So maybe we’ll see you around or something.”

As she finished talking Stella took Sara hand and the two girls left the room. Shocked Bloom could only stand there in confusion wondering what had happened. So focused on what had just happened Bloom didn’t notice the other girl that is slowly putting her stuff in her backpack. The girl has short magenta colored hair, teal eyes and fair skin. Her outfit consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color.

The girl looked over to Bloom and then looked in the direction of the door Sara and Stella had just exited. Picking up her backpack the girl left the room wearing an inquisitive expression.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s a new chapter. Bloom is now in Alfea, finally. I am still working on my Winx Club fics, it’s just that right now I’ve been more interested in my KHR fics. So sorry about the wait.
> 
> To be perfectly honest Mike originally was suppose to see Bloom off but I realized if he were there, he would be fretting and trying to convince Bloom to stay. And that means more writing for me! So sorry Mike but you had to go to work.
> 
> Faragonda has always seemed like the type of character that would want a student to willingly come forward about lie or a mistake they made. Not that she’s going to be particularly hard on Sara, what with her maybe possibly being an Earth fairy.
> 
> So when I’m working on my Winx Club fics I’m usually listing to Winx Club music or amv on Youtube. I recently came across this person on there. Who fulfill request for Winx club amv. All you have to say is what characters and song you want. They also do RARE PAIRINGs! On youtube they are “Crazy Queen”. Check them out.
> 
> Please Review.


	10. The Sara Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Winx club. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make any money from this.

Sitting in front of her vanity mirror, Sara picks up some lipstick and begins to apply it to her lip. Making a kissy face she admires her wide blue eyes and the way her blonde hair falls in just the right way along her face, giving her a sweet and innocent appearance. Starring at herself she can't help but feel truly content with her life.

She'd been really lucky meeting Stella. Not only has she found herself a friend who will do practically anything for her but she is finally free of her adopted sisters shadow. It has always been as if no one could understand her or her feelings. That no one has cared to think about how she felt. Gardenia had always been so stifling but here at Alfea, it is as if she can be her own person. She doesn't have to share everything with a fake sister, pretend to like Mitzi or act the way others want her to. All she has to do is be herself! Life in Alfea is perfect.

"Oh hey, Varanda," a cheerful voice calls out.

Turning her head slightly, Sara sees a girl with tan skin, jade eyes and honey brown hair with blonde bangs.

Smiling a gentle smile, Sara thinks, 'well almost perfect.' For there are technically two things that are a small snag in her perfect life. The first is that she is currently pretending to be princess Varanda of Callisto. The second is the girl who is approaching her.

"Flora," Sara says, "I was wondering where you were! I didnt see you when I got up."

Laughing, Flora explains, "I went to the greenhouse to pick some of the Fluff root, to make this."

The young fairy then hands Sara a colorful container filled with some sort of blue cream.

"What's this?" She asks.

"An all natural moisterizer," Flora excitedly says, "that's guaranteed to fix any facial damage!"

"Seriously!" She asks and after she sees the other girl nod her head, she begins to apply the moisterizer.

As she does, Sara watches Flora walk over to her bed and begin to get ready for class. Watching her, Sara thought about her current living arangement. It is one of the things that makes her life at Alfea a little less than perfect. She has never liked sharing, whether that is because she is a little selfish or because when she was younger she was forced to share everything with a fake sister is speculation. So sharing a room with someone is a bit upsetting. The only reason she doesn't mind sharing a room with Flora is because the girl is so nice and attentive. In fact Sara could almost admit it is pleasant to have the other girl around all the time.

Focusing on her face in the mirror, she watches as the moisturizer sparkles and disappears leaving a healthy moisturized face behind.

"Wow," Sara mutters, "even that mole I had on my forehead is gone."

Turning to Flora, she gushes, "this is amazing Flora, thank you so much!"

"No problem," the other girl says, "I'm happy you like it."

While looking at her reflection some more, the door to their room is flung open and a young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes steps inside.

"Wow, Stella! That scared me!" Flora says and Sara turns to see the girl holding her chest with an irritated expressions.

"Sorry, Flora," Stella apologizes, "I'm just here for Ss... Varanda, we need to be getting to class!"

Wincing at Stella almost saying her real name, Sara stands up and grabs her bag and walks to the door where Stella is waiting.

Before she leaves the room she turns and asks, "Flora, are you coming?"

"I'll be just a bit sweetie," Flora replies, "you go on without be."

"Alright," Sara answers and warns, "but don't be to long. You dont want to be late."

Exiting the room, Sara looks around the common room and the three other doors connected to it. One of the doors leads out of the suite of rooms while the others lead to three bedrooms. Of the three bedrooms Sara shares hers with Flora and Stella, as the princess of Solaria, gets her own room to herself. As for the last room...

Sara gaze travels to the final bedroom of their suite as that rooms door opens and two disheavled, exhausted looking girls step out. Well, tried to step out as both of them tried to exit at the same time and got a bit stuck.

The two girls struggle for a bit and the pink haired girl manages to get herself loose, while the dark blue haired girl stumbles a bit.

"Tecna, Musa! good morning!" Stella cheerfully calls out with a bright smile on her face.

A couple of grunts are given in reply as the two girls leave the room, leaving both Stella and Sara behind.

"Really! How rude! Don't those two have any manners!" Stella angrily says.

"Grumpy much," Sara says and Stella snickers.

While Sara and Flora have been able to share a room easily, the same couldn't be said for Tecna and Musa. From what Sara has picked up, Musa likes to play her music ridiculously loud and refuses to use headphones. While Tecna is a bit of a nerd and is tinkering with electronics at all hours. Apparently the two girls couldnt stand each other.

Walking out of their suite, Stella and Sara continue on towards class. As they walk Stella says, " hey! I just noticed but your skin looks amazing today!"

A warm feeling settles over her at the complement and Sara says, "Thanks, Flora gave me this great moisturizer to use."

"Oh, Flora did," Stella bitterly says and then mentions, "well, I suppose she is a type of flower fairy, so that makes sense. Though, I doubt she has as much knowlege about beauty and body care products compared to a princess of Solaria."

"Of course," Sara agrees, "you always look amazing! There's no doubt as to who knows more."

Blushing Stella chuckles and says, "after class today, lets head back to my room and get ready for the party tonight. You can use my makeup and accessories if you want."

"Really!" Sara excitedly says, "that's so nice of you! You're the best Stella!"

"Naturally!" Stella agrees and says, "I can't wait to see prince Sky tonight."

Sara giggles as Stella talks about her boyfriend and how wonderful the party will be with the specialist of Red Fountain.

As they enter the classroom both girls take their seats and Sara can't wait for classes to be over.

* * *

Their last class is Metamorphoymbiosis with professor Wizgiz and Sara couldn't be more bored. While the class did have some interesting lesson, like, turning your hair different colors or altering your body to look like a different person. Most of the class dealt with uninteresting things like changing into an animal or turning your head into a pumkin. At no time has Sara ever wanted to be a smelly animal and she can't think of a time a pumpkin head would be practical, unless it is for Halloween.

Leaning over to Stella, she comments on the girl in front of her and her spilt ends. The two chuckle and then the door to the classroom opens and Sara watches in shock as the last person she expected walks in. A young woman steps into the classroom with red hair that flows past the shoulders, blue eyes and a unsure look on her face.

'Bloom!' Sara thinks, 'what...what the hell is she doing here?!'

With a blank expression on her face, Sara internally rages at the unfairness of it all. How dare Bloom come to Alfea and try to ruin her life. Not wanting to seem affected by the other girls presence Sara leans over and comments on Professor Wizgiz rabbit form. Stella laughs and she calms down a bit.

As Bloom walks to the back of the class, the class continues on as if nothing happened and Sara sits wondering, what she should do. With Bloom here, it would only be a matter of time before she is found out. If she's found out they may kick her out! That couldn't happen, Sara wouldn't go back to Gardiana! This is her new life now!

While deep in thought, time flies and its not long before class is dismissed. As Stella stands up to talk to another girl a row over, Sara gets up with the intention of heading back to her room. She has no interest in talking to Bloom and wants to avoid her. But just like in Gardiana, Sara doesn't get what she wants.

She feels someone grab her arm and say, "Sara!"

Turning her head Sara stares confusedly at Bloom. Looking at her adopted sister, she scolds and pulls her arm away.

"What are you doing here!?" she hisses out.

"But Sara," Bloom says as if she wants to explain something but is interrupted as Sara's saviour steps in.

"Um, excuse me!" Stella says as she walks over after noticing her friend being harassed by the new girl. "I think there has been some kind of mistake here. You see, this is princess Varanda of Callisto. We don't know anyone named Sara."

"Anyway," Stella continues as she flips her hair, "we're super busy, you know homework and studying. So maybe we'll see you around or something

As she finishes talking Stella takes Sara's hand and the two girls leave the room.

Leaving the classroom Sara feels the prickle of tears. Sniffling she steels herself and walks back to their rooms. Stella who is right beside her can only look at her friend in worry.

The princess then asks, "do you know her?"

"My sister," she mutters.

"What?" Stella asks, not sure if she heard the girl correctly.

"I... I really dont want to talk about it," Sara says.

"Sara," Stella whispers in concern.

Walking into the common room they are met with the sight of the other three girls. Musa sitting on one of the couches, Flora sitting in on a armchair and Tecna standing in front of Stella and Sara.

"What are you guys doing?" Stella questions.

"Waiting for you," Musa replies as she points at them, "Tecna says that you've got something to tell us."

"Something to tell you?" Stella asks, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that princess Varanda has been lying to us," Tecna says as she glares at the two princesses.

"Seriously?" Musa asks, not understanding what Tecna is getting at.

"Oh my," Flora gasps in concern.

"wha?" Stella rolls her eyes and demands, "who do you think you are making accusations like that?!"

"I'm the one who figured out that this person isn't princess Varanda," Tecna states, "and I think we deserve to know whats going on! I know that sometimes you call Varanda, Sara. Also for someone from Callisto, she doesn't seem to know much about her planet, her cell phone is basically ancient technology and I saw what happened after class. That new student called her 'Sara' too."

"You don't have to say anything," Stella reassures as she turns around to Sara.

"But if she is lying," Flora reasons, "it would be better to tell the truth."

"Yeah!" Musa says as she finds the conversation becoming more interesting.

"Sa...Varanda, you haven't done anything wrong and..." Stella starts to say but grows silent at the sound of sobs.

"I'm sorry," Sara sobs as she admits, "It's true. I'm not princess Varanda..."

"So, it's true?" Musa asks as she stands up.

"Oh my..." Flora says as she also stands up.

"Sara..." Stella says as she watches her friend sob and feels a pain in her chest.

"My name is Sara," she explains as she sniffles, "I'm from earth."

"Earth?" Musa questions, "where's that?"

"I dont know," Tecna admits.

"But, why did you lie?" Flora asks.

"It..." Stella begins to say but is interrupted as Sara speaks.

With tears staining her face, she looks up at the four girls in the room and says, "I really wanted to come to Alfea."

"Couldn't you have, I dont know, applied like a normal person?" Musa asks.

"Earth..., the world I come from, there isn't any real magic," Sara tries to explain.

"Is that even possible?" Musa asks aloud.

"I'd never even heard of the Magix Dimension, Alfea or even thought that fairies are real," Sara says, "when Stella invited me, I jumped at the chance and didn't put much thought into it."

"Okay, fine." Tecna reasons, "I can understand someone who has no knowledge of Magix and Stella, creating such a flawed plan."

"Hey!" Stella shouts.

"But, what was up with you and that new student?" Tecna asks.

"Bloom, that's her name," Sara says, "and she's my sister..."

"What!?" Stella says in surprise, "I didn't know that!"

"Well, we sort of are but aren't." She admits, "you see Bloom is adopted. So we're not blood related. She...She and I dont get along."

"Don't get along?" Musa questions.

"Maybe you two just have trouble comunicating," Flora suggests.

Smiling bitterly Sara says, "since we were kids my, our, parents have always prefered Bloom. In fact everyone likes Bloom more. As kids I was always told that I had to look out for her and share everything with her. As we got older people were just naturally drawn to her, she made friends so easily. Whenever she met my friends, they would like her more and wouldn't want to be my friends anymore. It was like, she would take everything and everyone from me. Even my boyfriend dumped me because he liked her more."

"Ouch," Musa whispers.

"That's horrible!" Stella proclaims as she looks at Sara with pity.

"After Stella invited me, I thought this was finally my chance. My chance to step out from my sisters shadow and be noticed. That I would finally be able to make some friends and be liked for who I am! I just... I just," Sara tries to speak but broke down into a series of sobs.

Walking over to Sara, Flora envelopes the other girl in a hug and says, "its alright, its alright. We're here for you."

"Yeah!" Stella says as she gives Flora a dark look, "we're best friends aren't we!"

"Not for long," Sara sniffles, "now that Bloom is here, you all will be her friends..."

"You have got to be kidding," Musa spoke up, "we're not going to dump you for your sister, okay. You're are friend and well, you're sister sounds horrible. I am so glad I don't have any sibling."

"Not all sibling are like that," Flora speaks up, "they can also be really sweet and adorable."

"Yeah yeah," Musa responds.

Gently caressing Sara's head, Flora says, "while it might not have been under the best circumstances, It was very brave of you to tell us the truth. It must have been horrible to keep all that bottled up. But I really think you should tell Ms. Faragonda who you really are."

At Flora's words Sara stiffen with fear.

"Do we have to?" Stella asks and smiles slyly.

"Um, yeah." Musa says, "do you know what the fallout will be if you don't come forward about it."

"And what if she gets expelled?!" Stella argues, "or even worse she's not allowed to attend the Alfea, Red Fountain ball."

"Ms. Faragonda is very understanding. I'm sure that it wont come to that," Flora reasons.

Sniffling, Sara says, "you're right, I need to do that. I've...I've been lying for to long."

Stepping away she smiles at Flora and turns to leave the common room in search of headmistress Faragonda.

"In that case I better go with," Stella sighs.

"Why?:"Musa asks.

"Well, it was kind of my idea for Sara to pretend to be princess Varanda," Stella admits.

Placing her hand on Sara's back, Stella says, "alright. Might as well get this over with."

The two girls leave the common room but pause as Stella comes to a stop and shouts, "oh, hang on! Let me go grab my lucky earings!"

Running back into the their suite of rooms and leaving Sara all on her own. The girl's lips twitch up and she chuckles. When she hears the approach of Stella returning Sara quickly schools her expression.

The two then continue on their way to see the head mistress.

Back in the common room, Flora and Musa talk about what has happened. While Tecna leans against the far wall watching them. With a questioning look she turns and enters her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated! And I have something very important to ask! So please either put your answer in a review or send a pm. Do you want the other Winx girls to be princesses? That is do you want Flora, Musa and Tecna to be princesses? In the cartoon they aren't but in the comics they are.
> 
> Anyway it seems like some people are confused with why none of the teachers have called Sara out for lying about being princess Varanda. All the teachers and staff know who Sara really is. The reason why they haven't corrected or punished Sara, is because they want Sara to come forward about her lies herself. If they intervene, they believe Sara will never learn her lesson and that she will become bitter about the experience. There's also the fact that she could be an earth fairy, which is a big deal. It's not shown but Sara does go tell Ms. Faragonda the truth after this chapter.
> 
> Some people maybe wondering why Sara is acting like she's the innocent one and that Bloom is the mean evil sister. That's because this chapter focuses on Sara and how she feels.
> 
> If you have the time and want to, please leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to cross post some of my other fics
> 
> if you have the time please leave a review


End file.
